Une vie de Villageois
by Chibanne
Summary: Je suis né dans un petit village. Un village avec une barrière. En bref, j'y étais enfermé. Mais ça, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après avoir rencontré celui qui ne l'était pas, enfermé. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir... Ça aurait été moins douloureux. Et ma vie n'aurait pas volé en éclats. ...Au final, j'aurais été plus heureux si le Joueur n'avait pas existé.
1. Introduction : Croissance accélérée

**Chapitre 1 :** **Croissance accélérée**

Je suis né lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, dans un petit appartement au premier étage d'une barre de HLM. On entendait les grognements des zombies au loin, mais la torche qui flamboyait sur l'un des murs éloignait ma peur. J'attendis patiemment que la pluie cesse, que le soleil se lève et que les hommes en vert disparaissent. Mes parents attendaient, eux aussi, immobiles et silencieux. Nous ne nous parlâmes pas : ils m'avaient déjà transmis tout le savoir dont j'allais avoir besoin, lors de ma création : tout était inné. Mais l'ennui arriva rapidement, et j'avais hâte de pouvoir aller discuter avec les autres enfants de village.

Enfin, la lumière apparut à l'extérieur. Tous les villageois sortirent d'un coup de leur logement, les portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec frénésie. Je fis très attention à ne pas tomber de mon étage, puis empruntai nerveusement le large escalier de pierre, pressé de découvrir là où j'allais passer ma vie. Ce que je vis d'abord, ce fût une interminable barrière, tellement longue qu'elle semblait pouvoir entourer tout le village. Les quelques zombies qui restaient de la nuit dernière se pressaient contre elle, incapables de s'approcher. Le périmètre intérieur était parsemé de torches, ce qui lui donnait un air de sécurité. Je compris rapidement que nous ne risquions rien, de ce côté de la frontière.

Pour l'instant, le village semblait uniquement constitué de la barre d'immeuble d'où je venais et de quelques petits bâtiments en bois. En me baladant, j'aperçus aussi quelques enclos qui renfermaient des animaux : des moutons et des cochons. À quoi pouvaient-ils servir ? Les gens du village n'utilisaient que les cultures pour s'alimenter. Tout ce qui était d'origine animale nous provenait du commerce et seul les personnes directement impliquées dans ces échanges savaient d'où ces choses venaient exactement. Personnellement, ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Je trouverai bien quelque chose de plus amusant à faire quand je serais grand. Alors que je réfléchissais en contemplant un des moutons qui broutait paisiblement, j'entendis soudain des rires non loin de là.

Me tournant dans leur direction, j'aperçus un groupe d'enfants de mon âge qui couraient entre les herbes. Les premières personnes avec qui j'allais discuter ! Ayant hâte de faire leur connaissance, je les rejoignis aussi vite que possible. Celui qui portait un petit tablier noir et qui semblait le moins timide engagea immédiatement la conversation :

\- Salut ! T'es nouveau ici non ? Tu veux jouer au chat avec nous ? On allait commencer.

\- Au chat ?

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était : mes parents ne me l'avaient pas expliqué. Un autre enfant qui, lui, portait un tablier blanc, m'informa d'une voix forte :

\- Tu connais pas ? C'est LE jeu auquel tout le monde joue pourtant... En gros, quelqu'un est désigné, et il doit essayer de nous attraper. Si on se fait toucher, c'est à nous d'attraper les autres !

\- Ah, j'ai compris ! D'accord, je veux bien jouer alors.

\- Bon, qui est le chat du coup ? reprit Tablier blanc

\- Moi ! Moi ! Je veux !

Celui qui s'était exprimé était un peu plus petit que moi. C'était rare, comme nous faisions à peu près tous la même taille dans le village. Il portait des habits marron déjà tout tachés de terre. Nous ne discutâmes pas d'avantage et la course poursuite commença. Je m'amusais beaucoup ; le jeu dura une grande partie de la matinée. Alors que je m'enfuyais en faisant le tour de la barre d'immeuble, j'aperçus soudain un immense colosse qui marchait vers le centre du village. Je pilai net, ébahi par cette créature que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Tablier blanc, qui me suivait de près, me rentra dedans, me faisant presque tomber sous le choc. Se tenant le nez, il me cria :

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien !? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes d'un coup ?

\- Dis... C'est quoi ce truc...? dis-je en désignant le colosse.

Il parût un peu surpris, se décala pour voir et conclu en haussant les épaules :

\- Ah, lui ? Tu le connais pas ? T'es vraiment tout jeune alors. C'est un golem de fer, il s'appelle Lingot. Ouais, les gens qui l'ont nommé n'avaient pas vraiment d'imagination... Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était apparu tout seul quand le village avait commencé à s'agrandir et qu'il nous protégeait si jamais un monstre s'infiltrait à travers les barrières. Tu peux l'approcher si tu veux, même s'il est un peu bizarre à ne jamais rien dire. Il ne te fera rien.

Tablier blanc semblait lui porter très peu d'intérêt. C'était pourtant une créature très étrange... Il marchait en se balançant, et du lierre montait le long de son gros corps rigide : il semblait vraiment fait de fer... Lentement, je m'approchai pour lui faire face et mieux le voir. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un villageois... Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il baissa lentement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens : ils étaient emprunts de tendresse et d'affection, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Cela me dérouta un peu : nous ne nous connaissions pourtant pas... Après quelques secondes restés à se regarder sans rien dire, le colosse leva lentement son bras si long qu'il touchait presque le sol. Ses mouvements étaient lents, mais dégageaient une grande puissance. Je vis alors que dans sa main, il tenait une rose tout juste cueillie. Il me la présenta, resta ainsi sans rien dire, toujours en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il me l'offrait ? Je regardai son visage pour m'en assurer, mais il affichait toujours la même expression douce. Il semblait être un guerrier de force brute et pourtant il m'offrait une fleur... J'étais de plus en plus dérouté. Je finis tout de même par lentement m'approcher et récupérai au creux de ma main la rose délicatement tenue par le colosse de fer. Une étincelle de bonheur sembla poindre dans ses yeux. Complètement confus devant la tournure des événements, je pris la décision de partir rejoindre les autres enfants. Lingot me regarda partir sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

À mon retour dans le groupe, Tablier noir vit de suite ce que je tenais dans les mains. Il me dit, admirateur :

\- Ouah, à peine arrivé et Lingot t'offre déjà une rose ? Il doit bien t'aimer. Dans notre village, c'est considéré comme un signe de chance !

Je rougis à ce qui semblait être un compliment, même si ce n'était pas vraiment mes compétences qui avaient fait que je le reçoive. Puis le dernier enfant du groupe, qui était habillé en violet, prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Tu devrais penser à le remercier la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Enfin, s'il comprend ce que l'on dit...

\- Bon, on fait quoi, on continue la partie ? demanda Tablier blanc.

\- Moi, je ne peux pas, vu l'heure... Désolé les gars, on se voit demain OK ?

C'était Marron qui s'était exprimé. Alors que le reste du groupe approuvait sans hésiter, j'interrogeai du regard Violet.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu es nouveau. Marron doit aider aux champs tous les après-midis, ses parents veulent faire de lui un fermier.

Je trouvais ça dur, de devoir travailler dès son enfance, et tous les jours en plus... Tablier noir se montra plus pragmatique :

\- Bah, on n'y peut rien... Il faut bien qu'il se forme et que le village ait de quoi manger. Toute notre nourriture provient de ces champs après tout.

C'était vrai que l'on ne mangeait pas de viande, qui elle était uniquement dédiée au commerce. Une question me vint à l'esprit alors que je repensais à la discussion qui venait de se déroule, et je leur demandai :

\- Vous savez déjà tous ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ?

\- Oui, me répondit Violet, comme tu peux le voir, nous portons déjà tous l'habit officiel de notre profession : je veux être clerc, Tablier noir sera armurier et Tablier blanc boucher.

\- Tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu veux faire !? me demanda ce dernier, incrédule.

\- Non, pas vraiment... J'espère que je trouverai vite quelque chose...

Violet prit un ton consolateur :

\- ...Inutile de te précipiter, je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien assez vite une passion.

J'acquiesçai, tout de même un peu inquiété par la réaction de Tablier blanc. Et finalement, nous retournâmes jouer tous les quatre.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne Lecture !_


	2. Déluge commercial

**Chapitre 2 :** **Déluge commercial**

Heureusement, mes interrogations sur mon futur métier ne durèrent pas longtemps. Je me découvris bientôt une passion dévorante pour les livres et décidai donc de devenir libraire. Mon bonheur ne fut que plus grand quand j'appris que l'uniforme de cette profession était d'un blanc immaculé, ma couleur préférée dont j'étais toujours habillé. C'était comme si le destin m'indiquait d'une grosse flèche ornée de pierres lumineuses la voie à suivre.

Le jour de ma majorité, j'obtins enfin mon certificat de libraire. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était de m'assurer que je possédais assez de marchandises pour être prêt à l'échange. En cela, la vie au village était relativement simple. Sans mes livres, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait de mes journées. Seul les villageois agriculteurs avaient une véritable occupation : l'entretient des champs. Leur profession en était plus dure, mais aussi bien plus gratifiante : toute la survie du village reposait sur eux.

Le jour de ma majorité donc, j'entrepris de faire une tournée des habitations pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elles se limitaient autrefois à une unique barre de HLM et quelques vieux édifices en pierre, mais plusieurs bâtiments avaient fait leur apparition depuis. Ils étaient tous de style et de matériaux différents. Certains étaient très étranges et je me demandais bien qui pouvait les construire. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, les autres enfants m'avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'une personne nommée « Joueur » qui menait une vie d'aventures et de découvertes, pas comme nous simples villageois qui nous basions sur la culture et le commerce. Mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu... Tout en continuant mes rêveries, je m'enfonçais dans des parties moins peuplées du village. Le cœur historique, à savoir la barre de HLM, attirait toujours le plus de personnes malgré la taille assez ridicule de ses logements. Les habitations plus excentrées et plus modernes s'en trouvaient parfois délaissées. Sans doute était-ce parce que personne ici n'aimait la solitude. Discuter avec nos voisins était bien la seule activité qui pouvait nous occuper toute la journée, pour la plupart d'entre nous.

Alors que j'arrivai à l'extrémité du village, avec uniquement devant moi des collines et, tout au loin, la barrière qui marquait notre frontière, j'entendis un coup de tonnerre raisonner dans le ciel. Surpris, je levai la tête : une goutte vint s'écraser sur mon front, puis une autre, et encore une autre. C'était une véritable averse. Le chemin se retrouva vite trempé, et moi avec. Un éclair frappa au loin, suivi par un roulement fracassant, le tonnerre. Je sentis la peur monter en moi : nous avions tous horreur des orages dans mon village. Malheureusement, j'étais bien trop loin du centre-ville, où je restais habituellement, pour pouvoir y retourner m'abriter rapidement. Dans la précipitation, je couru donc jusqu'à la maison la plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me rendis compte à quel point elle était grande, avec de nombreuses vitres et une étroite bande de verre au sommet du toit qui laissaient clairement voir la pluie y ruisseler. L'habitation était plongée dans la pénombre. À ma droite, je discernais contre le mur d'imposants coffres qui semblaient bien difficiles à ouvrir, du moins pour un simple villageois.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruissement vers le fond de la pièce. Je sursautai, et relevai vivement la tête. J'aperçus une ombre qui s'y tenait, à peu près aussi grande que moi. Un zombie s'était-il introduit dans l'enceinte du village ? La peur vint me saisir le cœur alors que je restais immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. L'ombre, jusqu'ici inerte, esquissa un geste ; je frissonnai. Mais elle ne s'approcha pas de moi, au contraire : elle se tourna vers le mur et y actionna quelque chose du bras. La lumière éclata dans la pièce. Je clignai vivement des yeux, à plusieurs reprises, ébloui par la soudaine luminosité.

Quand enfin je recouvris la vue, j'aperçus une étrange personne en face de moi, qui heureusement n'était pas un zombie. Il semblait humain, mais portait des vêtements comme je n'en avais jamais vu, d'une matière bleue qui semblait très souple et moelleuse, ainsi que d'impressionnantes bottes de cuir aux reflets violets qui lui montaient jusque sous les genoux. L'inconnu me considéra quelques instants, avant de se détourner sans sembler surpris de me trouver ici, endroit qui me semblait pourtant être sa maison. Il ouvrit un des coffres comme si le couvercle n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une plume et y déposa plusieurs objets, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, avant d'en reprendre quelques uns.

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il referma le coffre tout en gardant, pour une raison tout à fait obscure, une carotte dans la main. Je restais muet devant l'étrangeté de la situation. L'homme alla regarder à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres : à l'extérieur, je distinguai un chien qui s'abritait de la pluie sous le rebord du toit. L'inconnu sembla ennuyé de voir l'animal ainsi, il me contourna pour aller ouvrir la porte de la maison. Mais malgré de nombreux gestes du bras pour inciter le canidé à rentrer, celui-ci refusa de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. L'inconnu roula la tête d'exaspération et finit par abandonner. Il retourna à l'intérieur pour cette fois-ci se diriger vers moi. Surpris, je fis un pas en arrière tout en continuant de le fixer. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi ; anxieux, je guettais ses réactions. Mais une minute passa, sans que l'on n'entende d'autre bruit que celui de la pluie venant s'écraser sur le toit de l'habitation. L'homme ne faisait strictement rien. Puisant le plus de courage au fond de moi, je tentai d'établir le contact :

\- Euh... Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici.

Aucune réaction de sa part. C'était comme s'il ne m'avait jamais entendu, ni vu parler. Ou alors il m'ignorait, et même très bien. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il leva lentement le bras et me désigna du bout de la carotte qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Que me voulait-il... ? Il continuait à agiter le légume, la même expression sur le visage. La situation devenait un peu sinistre... Soudain, je me rappelai d'une des règles que j'avais dû apprendre pour obtenir mon diplôme de libraire : _[Si quelqu'un vous désigne de son bras droit, et ce de façon répétée et insistante, alors cette personne désire procéder à un échange. Il est alors de commune mesure de présenter ses différents articles de manière claire et directe.]_ Rougissant de mon inexpérience, je me hâtai de lui présenter mon offre. Mais tout de même, n'aurait-il pas pu demander ? Je n'avais jamais compris cette règle, il y avait tout de même des manières à plus simples pour faire un échange... Je montrai donc à cet inconnu un cadre présentant l'image d'une émeraude, la monnaie de base de notre village, accompagné d'une étiquette indiquant ce que je désirais en échange de cette pierre, à savoir trente deux feuilles de papier. Avec cette offre, je pouvais me procurer de la matière première pour ensuite avoir de quoi créer des livres, le principal but de ma profession. Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie.

L'inconnu nous considéra un instant, moi et mon petit tableau de bois, mais il finit par détourner la tête, sans véritable réaction. Il n'était pas intéressé...? Je baissai la tête, un peu déçu par l'échec de cette première expérience dans le monde du travail. Celui que j'avais pris pour mon premier client se mit soudain à marcher et quitta la pièce sans même me jeter un regard, me laissant seul à contempler la porte qu'il venait de passer, mon tout nouvel uniforme encore dégoulinant de pluie. Le chien, toujours dehors, poussa un gémissement comme pour accompagner ma douleur naissante. Dure première journée... Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que la pluie cesse pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres au centre-ville. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je contemplai la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais : elle semblait constituer l'essentiel de la superficie de la maison. J'en déduisis que l'inconnu se trouvait désormais dans une plus petite pièce, peut-être sa chambre ? Tout de même, une habitation de deux pièces me semblait quelque chose d'excessivement luxueux. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de l'autre côté de cette fine porte entrecoupée de papier de riz ? Nous autres villageois n'avions que très rarement de chambre : qu'y mettre de plus qu'au salon ? Nous vivions toujours avec très peu de choses.

Alors que je m'interrogeais sur l'utilité d'un si grand logement, la porte que je fixais toujours s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, me faisant sursauter encore une fois. La personne aux étranges vêtements apparut de nouveau, tenant toujours son légume racinaire à la main. M'attendant à tout, je m'immobilisai tout en tendant mes muscles, prêt à la fuite. Mais l'inconnu n'esquissa aucun mouvement brusque. Il leva juste lentement, très lentement le bras jusqu'à me désigner de sa carotte. Que me voulait-il ? Il avait déjà refusé mon offre une fois. Avait-il changé d'avis ? Ou voulait-il juste me montrer à quel point ma proposition était pathétique ? N'ayant guère le choix, je lui présentai à nouveau le cadre et l'étiquette qui allait avec : « Une émeraude contre trente deux feuilles de papier ». C'était tout ce que représentait mon métier et ma vie dans ce village. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il reste immobile, comme la dernière fois, mais au contraire il rangea sa carotte dans une de ses poches et fouilla dans une autre. Se pouvait-il que... ? Je n'osais pas vraiment y croire. Cependant, ce fut bien une liasse de feuilles que l'étrange personne me tendit. Le papier était lisse, blanc, sentait encore diffusément la canne à sucre, comme s'il venait d'être fait. Était-ce là mon premier échange ? Celui dont j'avais rêvé si longtemps ? Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, j'avais trop peur qu'il change d'avis. Fébrilement, je me saisis des feuilles et les comptai avec la plus grande attention : le nombre était exact. Alors lentement, je pris le cadre de bois et en extirpa l'émeraude qui y était représentée. Cet objet était la fierté des villageois : il ne pouvait contenir qu'un seul objet, mais le dit objet pouvait être aussi bien minuscule que gigantesque. Je gardai le cadre pour moi et tendis à l'inconnu l'émeraude. Ce dernier me la prit des mains sans aucune hésitation et retourna immédiatement dans la chambre sans même fermer la porte. Puis, plus rien.

Il s'écoula un bon quart d'heure avant que je n'ose m'approcher pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Je le découvris allongé sur une sorte de planche recouverte de ce qui me semblait être de la laine blanche et rouge. Il était complètement immobile, si bien que je cru qu'il était mort. Bravant ma peur, je m'approchai lentement et m'aperçus avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore. Mais alors, que faisait-il ? Serait-ce ce que l'on appelait « dormir » ? Violet, qui était toujours très au courant sur tout, m'avait un jour expliqué que, contrairement aux villageois, le « Joueur » et ses semblables « dormaient » souvent la nuit. Leur corps était alors parfaitement immobile et ils passaient la nuit sans avoir davantage faim au réveil. Le Joueur voyageait toujours, alors son corps avait besoin de beaucoup de nourriture. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui élevait les animaux dans les enclos à l'ouest du village pour s'en nourrir.

Mais alors... C'était bien le Joueur que j'avais rencontré aujourd'hui ? Celui qui avait peuplé nos histoires, à moi et aux autres enfants du village ? J'avais vraiment hâte de leur raconter maintenant ! Mais... Je revins dans la pièce principale et jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : je ne pouvais pas sortir en pleine nuit, surtout sous la pluie... Au loin, le bruit terrifiant des zombies et des squelettes se faisait entendre. Je n'avais pas le choix : je devais attendre que le jour se lève pour rejoindre le centre-ville. Je me tournai vers celui que je supposais être le Joueur : comptait-il dormir toute la nuit...? Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre alors... Je mis mes mains dans mes manches pour les garder au chaud, enfouis mon menton dans le col de ma veste blanche, et me plongeai dans mes pensées tout en regardant d'un œil distrait les gouttes de pluie venir s'écraser sur la pelouse en face de la bâtisse.

* * *

 _Les choses commencent à se mettre en place !  
_ _Quand même, j'ai l'impression que notre villageois passe son temps à être effrayé. J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec l'âge... X)_

 _Bonne lecture !_


	3. Questions aux carottes

**Chapitre 3 :** **Questions aux carottes**

Enfin, après une longue attente, les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent à l'horizon. Je ne savais pas exactement quand, mais la pluie avait aussi cessé. Par la porte que j'avais refermée en partant, dans l'autre pièce, j'entendis l'inconnu qui commençait à s'agiter sur son lit. Le chien, lui, toujours dehors, n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Me remémorant les événements si étranges de la veille, mon envie de regagner la sûreté du centre-ville regagna en intensité. Sans même penser à saluer le supposé Joueur, je sortis de la maison par sa large entrée à deux portes. L'herbe et les murs des bâtisses étaient encore perlés de pluie. Je pressai le pas, voulant retrouver au plus vite mes habitudes synonymes de sécurité.

Lorsque j'arrivai en vue de la barre de HLM, la première personne connue que j'aperçus fut Tablier Noir, qui vagabondait près du champs de blé voisin. Il releva la tête et, m'apercevant, se dirigea vers moi à grands pas. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il me lança :

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée, et personne ne t'avais vu !

Une pointe d'inquiétude se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Je m'empressai de la rassurer, me sentant un peu coupable de lui avoir fait peur :

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste été surpris par l'orage alors que j'étais de l'autre côté du village et je me suis réfugié dans une maison des alentours. Au final, j'ai dû y passer toute la nuit. Mais il s'est passé des choses incroyables !

Tablier Noir m'interrompit, sentant sans doute l'un de mes interminables monologues commencer :

\- D'accord, tu vas me raconter tout ça, mais allons d'abord nous poser devant le café. Je voulais t'y inviter pour te féliciter de l'obtention de ton diplôme, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais...

Le « café » était un petit commerce tenu par un villageois paysan. Il était très connu pour ses jus de carotte sur-vitaminés, même si le nom de l'endroit était un peu pompeux pour ce qui n'était au final qu'un logement HLM comme tous les autres dont l'habitant refusait, personne ne savait pourquoi, de s'en éloigner. Sauf bien sûr pour aller s'approvisionner en ses précieux ingrédients. C'était un lieu de rencontre populaire auprès des jeunes travailleurs et, quand le patron était dans ses beaux jours, il lui arrivait même d'offrir la consommation. Quoi qu'il en était, j'acceptai l'offre sans aucune hésitation et nous nous retrouvâmes très rapidement devant l'établissement. Calés contre le mur en pierre, je fis un résumé à Tablier Noir de mes expériences de la veille, le tout ponctué par mes nombreuses exclamations excitées. Il ne manqua pas de s'amuser de l'averse soudaine qui m'était littéralement tombée dessus et de mon inexpérience en terme de commerce. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir : en y repensant, je n'avais pas été très vif d'esprit sur le coup. Lorsque enfin je terminai mon récit, Tablier Noir se redressa d'une impulsion du pied contre le mur (ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire au Patron) et me déclara tout en faisant tourner son verre nonchalamment :

\- Oui, pas de doute, il s'agit du Joueur de notre village. Mon gars, t'as une sacré chance pour l'avoir rencontré le jour même de ton passage à l'âge adulte !

\- Il passe souvent au village ? Je veux dire, on ne l'avait jamais vu avant, nous... Et puis, notre village a un Joueur en particulier ?

\- Je... ne sais pas vraiment, on est encore très jeunes...

Tablier Noir semblait un peu embarrassé de reconnaître son ignorance. Il était toujours très sûr de lui après tout. Mais nous étions effectivement extrêmement jeunes : on n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu un villageois mourir de vieillesse et certains avaient donc vécue pendant une période de temps qui me semblait infinie. Nous étions tous destinés à subir une mort accidentelle : les monstres rodaient toujours de l'autre côté de la barrière... Mais ceux qui étaient les plus à plaindre étaient les habitants de tout petit villages isolés : des récits nous parvenaient parfois d'endroit rendus totalement déserts par des vagues de monstres meurtrières ou des villageois qui se perdaient en s'aventurant trop loin, pourchassés par un zombie ou à la recherche de quelque chose. Beaucoup d'interrogations tournaient dans ma tête, à propos de l'extérieur mais aussi de ce mystérieux Joueur. Je devais peut-être demander des renseignements à Violet, qui savait toujours tout sur tout... Je soupirai : c'était moi qui étais toujours plongé dans les livres, et pourtant je devais toujours lui demander ce que je ne comprenais pas. Comment était-il devenu aussi cultivé...?

\- Vous vous intéressez au Joueur ?

La voix rauque, venue de nulle part, me fit sursauter : plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu le gérant du café se rapprocher de nous. Je finis tout de même par acquiescer en guise de réponse ; il fronça les sourcils un court instant, recommença à frotter le verre qu'il tenait à la main avec son torchon et m'expliqua finalement d'une voix monocorde :

\- Les joueurs sont des êtres capables de grande choses : ils peuvent transporter d'immenses quantités de matière et ont de grands talents d'artisanat et d'architecture. Ils ont tous des aspects très différents mais sont tous de la même taille. C'est une espèce tournée vers l'exploration et le progrès technique. Il arrive qu'un ou plusieurs joueurs s'installent dans des villages comme les nôtres pour s'en servir de base et de point de départ de leurs voyages. Notre village n'a qu'un seul joueur : il est semblable à nous, mais porte toujours des vêtements bleus en dessous de son armure. Il revient parfois au village pour de courtes périodes de temps. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il construit de nouveaux bâtiments à l'intérieur de la frontière et apporte de nouveaux animaux dans les enclos.

Tablier Noir, qui avait assisté à toute la « conversation », ne semblait pas convaincu. Il avança un point auquel je n'avais pas pensé, mais qui avait définitivement son importance :

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, ça voudrait dire que notre joueur pourrait construire un bâtiment entier à lui tout seul ? Qu'il aurait construit tous ceux du village ? Même ceux du centre-ville ? Et pourquoi pas toute la frontière tant qu'on y est ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi d'en juger... Nos plus anciens sont nés avant la construction de la frontière, vous pouvez toujours aller leur demander. Même si je doute que vous en tiriez quoi que ce soit... Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes bien trop faibles pour déplacer de la roche ou du bois, et pour en faire des bâtiments. Si c'était le Joueur qui avait tout construit, alors tout deviendrait plus logique...

La remarque était tout à fait valide, mais quand même, construire un village entier... Et où avait-il trouvé tous les matériaux ? La somme de travail me semblait tout simplement titanesque. Ce Joueur était de plus en plus mystérieux...Toutes ces théories me laissèrent songeur. Voyant que nous n'avions plus d'autre question, le patron prit nos verres désormais vides et se dirigea vers l'entrée du café. Reprenant mes esprits, je m'empressai d'ajouter :

\- Hum, merci de nous avoir expliqué !

\- De rien... Vous êtes des amis de Violet après tout.

Je ne vis pas exactement le lien, mais Tablier Noir fut plus réactif que moi et demanda immédiatement :

\- Vous avez un lien avec lui ?

\- Oui, il est mon unique enfant.

\- Votre enfant !?

Sur ce point, Tablier Noir fut aussi surpris que moi. Violet ne nous en avait jamais parlé, alors que le Patron était pourtant bien connu dans le village. Je n'aurais jamais non plus imaginé que ce dernier, qui se plaignait toujours de la difficulté de se ravitailler en aliments pour son commerce, puisse un jour envisager l'avenir du village assez paisible pour lui apporter un nouvel habitant. D'autant que pour réaliser ce petit miracle, il fallait qu'il ait eu au moins un ami proche qui pensait comme lui. Non pas que je disais que le patron était asocial mais... L'imaginer s'amuser et rire avec d'autres villageois comme n'importe qui m'était juste une idée trop dérangeante. Je m'en voulu de pouvoir être aussi étroit d'esprit. Le Patron, qui pourtant n'avait pas pour habitude de s'étendre sur un sujet, continua :

\- Un enfant bien étrange, je vous dis... Alors que tous les autres se contentaient d'aller jouer dehors bien sagement, lui n'arrêtait pas de venir me voir pour me poser des dizaines et des dizaines de questions... Je suis bien contant qu'il soit grand maintenant !

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il sait toujours tout sur tout... Il faut dire, à force d'entendre tous les villageois discuter ici, vous devez être le plus informé d'entre nous Patron ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je ne cherche pas vraiment les informations, elles me parviennent d'elles mêmes... Pas comme Violet, on dirait qu'il se nourrit plus de connaissances que de pain !

Patron se tût un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon, plissa les yeux un instant et ajouta :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça les jeunes, mais il va falloir y aller. Il ne va plus tarder à faire nuit.

Sur ce, il retourna à l'intérieur de sa boutique et en ferma la porte. Hum, même si nous avions un peu discuté avec lui, il restait encore très taciturne... Nous finîmes par partir, Tablier Noir et moi, et allâmes nous abriter pour la nuit dans un appartement à l'étage inférieur. Une question me trottait encore dans la tête... J'attendis que le vacarme des villageois rentrant dans les différents logements cesse, puis demandai à Tablier Noir :

\- Donc Violet a ce qu'on appelle la "soif de connaissance"... Ce n'est pas très commun par ici. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

L'armurier, qui contemplait l'extérieur à travers les carreaux de verre de la porte, ne se retourna pas et me répondit d'un ton peu intéressé :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse en parler comme quelque chose qui « arrive » à un moment précis... Bah, moi, tant que je ne risque pas de me faire zigouiller par un zombie, que je peux faire tourner mon armurerie et, qu'en plus, je puisse avoir de la nourriture, tu peux dire que je suis le villageois le plus heureux du monde !

\- Hum... Oui, peut-être...

Ce que décrivait Tablier Noir semblait effectivement être une vie très agréable, délivrée de toute angoisse. Mais, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, cet avenir ne me semblait pas très heureux. Au contraire, il me rendait en quelque sorte mal à l'aise. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose ? Peut-être allais-je en toucher deux mots avec Violet... Je me demandais bien ce qu'il attendait de sa vie, lui.

* * *

 _Uhm, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain va tout rattraper !  
Enfin, Normalement ^^''_

 _Bonne Lecture !_


	4. Livres et complot ?

**Chapitre 4 :** **Livres et complot ?**

Le lendemain matin, je quittai Tablier Noir et allai me balader dans le centre-ville. Des yeux, je cherchai Violet, mais ne le vis nul part. Tous les villageois s'élançaient dans de multiples directions pour vaquer à leurs occupations, les paysans s'activaient déjà dans les champs, et l'endroit fut bientôt noyé dans les éclats de voix. Je ne risquais pas de le retrouver dans ce chaos... Après plusieurs minutes à errer, j'avisai Tablier Blanc à l'ouest du village. Je couru jusqu'à lui, évitant du mieux que je pouvais les autres villageois qui continuaient de déferler dans tous les sens. Le boucher se tenait près d'un enclot du Joueur, scrutant d'un œil avisé les vaches qui y meuglaient bruyamment en piétinant l'herbe de leurs sabots. Des veaux visiblement nouveaux-nés s'efforçaient de les suivre tout en dérapant sur les plantes. M'entendant arriver, Tablier Blanc reporta son attention sur moi :

\- Apparemment, tu nous as fait une belle disparition avant-hier !

Depuis sa majorité, sa voix était devenue encore plus forte et portante. Pour moi qui avait passé toute mon enfance avec lui, il ne semblait pas du tout effrayant, mais j'avais entendu dire que les enfants avaient peur de lui et que ça le complexait beaucoup. Sentant que cette histoire de disparition allait longtemps me coller à la peau, je choisis d'éluder la question et préférai lui demander :

\- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Violet par hasard ?

\- Violet ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil. En tant que prêtre, il passe son temps dans les environs de l'église. Non pas qu'il y soit obligé mais bon...

\- Ah oui, pas bête. Merci ! Répondis-je en m'éloignant déjà.

J'avais hâte de parler avec lui de ce que j'avais appris au café. Quelque chose me revenant en tête, je m'arrêtai et criai à Tablier Blanc :

\- N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher aux animaux des enclos ! Ça ne plairait pas au Joueur !

Haussant les épaules, il me répondit d'un ton désabusé tout en pointant du doigt le portillon :

\- Comment pourrais-je ? Je suis bien incapable d'actionner ce truc... Je comprendrais jamais la logique du Joueur...

Je le quittai le sourire au lèvres, prenant la direction de l'église. C'était l'un des plus vieux bâtiments du village, peut-être l'était-il même plus que la barre de HLM. On racontait que le tout premier prêtre de la région y avait vu le jour, comme par miracle. Mais là encore, il ne s'agissait que d'une légende floue. Malheureusement, ce quartier était de ceux qui étaient délaissés par les villageois, peu de personnes y passaient encore. L'avantage, c'est que je n'eus aucun mal à trouver Violet. Il flânait là où me l'avait indiqué Tablier Blanc, observant quelques fleurs et d'autres choses encore. Je l'interpellai et le rejoignit :

\- Alors, tu as eu le temps de t'occuper avant-hier, à ce qu'il parait.

Je soupirai : tout le monde allait donc en parler... ? Adoptant la même technique qu'avec Tablier Blanc, je contrai :

\- Hey, hier, je suis allé au café avec Tablier Noir et j'y ai rencontré le Patron.

\- Ah oui, mon parent.

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'il était de ta famille quand même... Enfin bref ! Il connaît tellement de choses ! Il a même su me donner des informations sur le Joueur. Mais il a dit que tu en savais beaucoup plus que lui.

Violet fronça les sourcils :

\- Le Joueur ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

\- En fait, je l'ai rencontré avant-hier. Il semblerait que j'ai atterri dans son logement pendant l'averse...

\- Quoi !?

Violet n'avait pas pu retenir son cri, les yeux écarquillés. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi surpris. Incertain, je demandai :

\- C'est... si important que ça ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Nous, on est cantonnés à notre petite vie, à ne rien savoir de l'extérieur, à ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de progrès technique. Mais regarde tout ce que le Joueur a créé ! Lui, il a accès à un savoir tellement plus vaste que le nôtre! Tu as rencontré une véritable légende vivante !

\- Un savoir...

L'idée me laissait songeur. Violet poursuivi, légèrement irrité :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de toujours vivre dans l'ignorance, de ne jamais savoir pourquoi les choses arrivent comme elles arrivent et d'être totalement incapable de prévoir ce qui va se passer ensuite ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

Ma vie actuelle était -elle vraiment à plaindre ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en espérer de plus ? J'étais perdu, et c'était le mot : je ne voyais pas de quoi Violet parlait, cette chose qu'il semblait tant vouloir comprendre. Voyant mon trouble, celui-ci déclara :

\- Viens, il faut que je te montre un truc.

Il contourna l'église et, coupant à travers la prairie, se dirigea droit vers le flanc de falaise qui était escaladé par la frontière. Il la longea sur quelques mètres et, atteignant une porte de bois nichée dans la roche, il commenta :

\- C'est ici.

Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Et la surprise qui m'attendait était de taille : de hautes bibliothèques tapissaient les murs de l'étroite cavité et, je sursautai quand je l'aperçu, un meuble placé au milieu de la pièce, recouvert d'une nappe rouges ornée d'étranges symboles, qui servait de socle à... Un livre qui flottait dans les airs. Rien que ça. Il tournait sur lui même, s'ouvrant de temps en temps. Sur son papier fin s'imprimaient en continu des caractères qui, si je n'hallucinais pas, « s'envolaient » des bibliothèques pour l'atteindre. Je tentai lentement d'en attraper un, mais il passa simplement à travers ma main, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un fantôme. Je demandai d'une voix atone :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ?

\- Je me pose aussi la question. Depuis que j'ai découvert cette pièce, quand j'étais encore enfant.

Violet s'approcha d'une des bibliothèques et attrapa un livre d'un geste sûr, puis me le tendit :

\- Tiens, regarde ça.

Je pris précieusement l'ouvrage dans mes mains. Il était semblable à ceux que je vendais, tout du moins vu de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, j'eus la surprise de découvrir ma langue, celle des villageois. Cependant, quand je m'essayai à sa lecture :

\- « Polarisation » de la structure des systèmes « d'atomes »... ? Accélération de particules... Je ne vois même pas de quoi ça parle. Tu crois que le Joueur arrive à lire ça... ?

Rangeant le livre, Violet démentit :

\- Je ne pense pas. Il y a un autre type de livre ici...

Se retournant, il marcha vers la porte. Sur ce pan du mur se trouvait un cadre de stockage que je n'avais pas vu. Il tendit la main vers l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Retenant un cri de surprise, je gémis :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas l'utiliser... ?

\- Quoi ? Il suffit de le remettre en place après pour que le Joueur de s'en aperçoive pas.

\- Uhh...

Je n'étais pas convaincu. Mais Violet ne me laissa pas argumenter et revint avec son butin entre les mains : un livre qui semblait être comme les autres, mais qui était accompagné d'une plume et de ce qui devait être une bouteille d'encre. Avec d'infinies précautions, j'attrapai le livre et en fit tourner les pages. La moitié étaient blanches et le reste avait été noirci d'une écriture étonnamment ronde : je ne reconnaissais pas ces signes ; c'était une autre langue que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Violet considéra la plume :

\- En fait, le Joueur ne doit pas parler notre langue. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parle quoi que ce soit, vu à quel point il est dit silencieux. Mais en tout cas il peut écrire ça.

\- Incroyable...

Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu avant-hier... Peut-être même était-ce la raison pour laquelle le protocole de vente par tableaux et pancartes existait. Mais qui l'avait créé alors ? Et quand ? Une autre question me vint à l'esprit :

\- Est-ce qu'on parle la même langue que la nôtre dans les autres villages alors ? Est-ce que nous avons les mêmes habitudes ? Est-ce qu'ils existent, seulement ? Nous n'en avons que de vagues rumeurs...

\- Ça y est, tu commences à te poser des questions ? s'amusa Violet.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise... dis-je en sentant un mal de tête poindre. Et donc, comment on fait pour trouver les réponses ?

\- C'est simple, on ne peut pas. Nous sommes confinés ici, et de toute façon incapables de survivre à l'extérieur.

\- Impossible ? m'alarmais-je.

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Tablier Noir le matin-même : une vie de travail, de sécurité et d'abondance. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il y avait de si bien là-dedans. Une vie aussi monotone, alors qu'il y avait tant de choses auxquelles nous ne pouvions pas répondre ? D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais plus bien de ce que j'avais fait dans ce village, depuis ma naissance. À quoi avais-je consacré mes jours ? J'avais l'impression diffuse de ne plus pouvoir comprendre, de ne plus pouvoir revenir à mon quotidien ordinaire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si je venais de découvrir un vide en moi. Amer, je lâchai :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me montrer ça.

Violet haussa les épaules :

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé des infos. Et comme ça, je ne serais plus le seul à me torturer le cerveau tous les jours pour rien.

Je levai la tête, le foudroyant du regard. Je lui remis le livre entre les mains et ajouta en me dirigeant vers la sortie :

\- J'aurais préféré de rien savoir.

Et je partis, claquant la porte au passage et m'éloignant en ligne droite, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette pièce. Mais une pensée à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser ne me lâchait pas, aussi poisseuse et nauséabonde que la tourbe d'un marais. Cette pensée, c'était la désagréable impression d'avoir été manipulé. Et de l'être encore. L'impression d'avoir été maintenu dans l'ignorance, moi et tous les autres villageois, alors qu'un si grand savoir avait déjà été atteint par d'autres : les joueurs. Tout me semblait possible. Peut-être même que nos si chères traditions, notre protocole de commerce transmis de génération en générations aussi, n'étaient que le fruit d'une manœuvre pour rendre les villageois plus « pratiques ». Comment, alors que ces mœurs remontaient à plusieurs dizaines de générations ? Ça, je ne savais pas. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Mais ne serait-ce que l'envisager était affreusement désagréable. Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal et je faillis trébucher alors qu'un vertige me prenait. Ce n'était pas bon ça... Pas bon du tout. Je devais absolument arrêter d'y penser.

Je restais seul le reste de la journée, ressassant ma colère pour ne pas l'oublier. Le soir venu, j'allai m'abriter dans une petite maison en périphérie du centre-ville. À mon grand soulagement, personne d'autre n'eut l'idée d'y passer la nuit. Alors que j'entendais les zombies grogner au loin et les araignées émettre leur espèce de sifflement, je pris une décision : j'allais oublier cette pièce, tout ce que m'avait dit Violet, l'enfermer dans un coin de mon cerveau et ne plus jamais y repenser. C'était la seule solution , si je voulais pouvoir continuer à vivre dans ce village l'esprit tranquille. Non pas que j'avais la possibilité de le quitter non plus...

* * *

 _Ah, il ne pouvait pas continuer à avoir une petite vie tranquille, ça n'aurait pas été intéressant.  
Je crois qu'on peut appeler ce qu'il vient de se passer une révélation ? Ou quelque chose du genre en tout cas._

 _Comme d'habitude, Bonne lecture !_


	5. Pomme de terre sous pression

**Chapitre 5 :** **Pomme de terre sous pression**

Le lendemain, je ne croisai pas Violet. J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit en pensant à mon stock ou en discutant avec les autres. Mais quand on travaille dans une bibliothèque, il est difficile d'échapper à l'idée des livres. Je m'éloignais donc de mes activités de libraire, choisissant plutôt de traîner vers le centre-ville.

Là-bas, j'y retrouvai tous les villageois avec qui j'avais beaucoup discuté pendant mon enfance qui n'avait, au final, pris fin que 4 jours auparavant. C'est aussi à ce moment que je me rendis compte que Violet ne fréquentait plus vraiment le centre-ville, et qu'il y était rare de le voir converser avec quelqu'un. Je me serais bien demandé à quoi il occupait ses journées si je n'avais pas appris qu'il passait son temps à se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponse. Mais sentant que cette thématique me rapprochait de ce que je voulais éviter, je n'y consacrai pas d'avantage de mes pensées.

Au contraire, en retrouvant mes habitudes, épousant mon quotidien mécanique, je réussissais en quelques sortes à tromper ma conscience et à l'endormir. Les jours se remirent à défiler, comme avant, sans que je ne sache vraiment ce qui différenciait la veille du lendemain et sans que je n'éprouve le besoin de m'en soucier. Un bonheur diffus vint me conforter dans l'idée que j'avais bien fait de prendre mes distances avec toutes ces histoires en rapport avec le Joueur.

Néanmoins, la vie ne restait pas totalement exempte de problème. Marron, notamment, m'inquiétais depuis que j'avais repris contact avec lui. On ne s'était plus vraiment vus vers la fin de notre enfance, lui étant de plus en plus pris par son travail aux champs. Apparemment, les surfaces agricoles avaient augmenté du jour au lendemain et les agriculteurs ne savaient parfois plus où donner de la tête. Le soir, quand il rentrait enfin à la barre de HLM, ou quand je le croisai lors de ses rares poses, Marron gardait toujours les traits fermés. Il avait comme perdu la bonne humeur qu'il affichait le jour où je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois.

Inquiet, j'en touchai deux mots à Tablier Blanc, installés que nous étions sur un escalier de la barre de HLM, observant Marron s'affairer au loin. Le boucher, dont la voix portait d'habitude très loin, pris un air embarrassé et confia dans un chuchotement rocailleux :

\- Il supporte de moins en moins son travail... Il n'a pas eu le choix lui, il baigne dedans depuis sa naissance. J'ai entendu d'autres agriculteurs dire qu'il commençait à être sérieusement désagréable...

Et, comme pour illustrer ces dires, je vis Marron arracher d'un geste rageur un plan de pomme de terre sur lequel il bataillait depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Je sursautai : il avait sûrement dû se blesser la main. Les autres paysans, eux, ne réagirent pas, ne voyant rien ou peut-être le prétendant juste. Je continuais de le regarder, attristé par sa colère.

Le soir, je le retrouvai à la sortie du champ. Anxieux et hésitant, je lui demandai :

\- Marron, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ce dernier me regarda comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus absurde qui soit, avant d'exploser :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien !? Tous les jours, je m'esquinte le dos, je m'écorche les mains, et tout ça pour quoi !? Pour rien ! Pendant que toi tu passes tes journées à discuter avec les autres et à ne rien faire !

Je tressaillis devant les cris de Marron : je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Cette fois-ci, tous les paysans nous regardaient. Ne sachant que répondre, je ne pu qu'émettre quelques balbutiements avant que l'un des fermiers ne s'avance vers nous, les sourcils froncés. Il me semblait bien que c'était lui qui faisait office de chef dans les champs. Se plantant devant Marron, il lui aboya dessus :

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de tes propos ! Nourrir le village est pour tous un grand honneur, et il est juste inimaginable que tu penses à ta petite personne avant de penser au bonheur de la communauté ! Alors demain, je te veux de retour au travail, et en arrêtant de déranger les autres !

Un petit attroupement commençait à se former autour de nous trois. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, et sentait la nervosité monter en moi, autant à cause de la colère du chef que de l'attention que nous récoltions. Marron, lui, ne se laissa pas démonter et il hurla en retour, dans une escalade du niveau sonore :

\- J'en ai rien à foutre du village ! Il ne m'apporte rien !

Cette fois, des murmures indignés se propagèrent à travers la foule. Certains mentionnaient le respect que devait Marron au village pour l'avoir mis au monde, d'autres la protection qu'il lui offrait toutes les nuits contre les zombies. Moi aussi, je devais admettre qu'il était allé trop loin ce coup-ci. Tremblant de colère, le chef des paysans siffla :

\- Comment oses-tu...

Et, ne retenant plus son animosité, il frappa Marron en plein visage. Je hoquetai de surprise tandis que mon ami s'écroulait au sol. Le silence se fit, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Marron se releva doucement, massant sa joue endolorie. Tout le monde le regardait avec un mélange de consternation et de reproche. Il jura, avant de s'enfuir en bousculant quelques personnes aux passage.

\- Marron !

Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, trop heureux d'échapper à toute cette attention. Derrière moi, les gens du village se remirent à chuchoter frénétiquement. Retourner au centre-ville n'allait pas être facile pour lui... Je finis par le retrouver près de l'église, recroquevillé contre un mur.

\- Marron...

Il ne bougea pas. Je m'approchai et vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa seule réaction fut d'émettre une sorte de grognement désapprobateur.

\- Marron, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris... ?

Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent :

\- Je sais pas... C'est comme si pendant tout ce temps, j'étais monté en pression, et qu'aujourd'hui, tout avait explosé. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus moi qui contrôlait mon corps.

Sa voix était traînante. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, mais ne trouva rien de plus utile à dire que :

\- … Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de travailler tout le temps...

Là, Marron sembla retrouver un peu d'énergie :

\- Tu parles ! Dès que je m'absente, ils me regardent tous comme si je faisais quelque chose d'intolérable, d'immoral ! Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec la soudaine augmentation des surfaces cultivées !

Que répondre à ça ? Il était vrai que tout le village comptait sur eux pour s'alimenter, mais personne ne se posait de question. Moi non plus, l'idée ne m'avait pas effleuré. Encore une fois, des questions auxquelles je devais réfléchir... Devant mon silence, Marron poursuivit dans un sifflement :

\- De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Même petit, je me retrouvais seul dans ce foutu champ alors que vous... Vous, vous amusiez sans vous soucier une seule seconde de moi.

\- C'est... !

Je me tus. J'étais blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais je n'avais aucun argument pour le démentir. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas faux, et ça faisait mal de se rendre compte de ses propres erreurs... Abattu, je ne pu que murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé...

Marron renifla dédaigneusement :

\- Eh ! Tu crois que ça suffira? Tu t'excuses, et tu retournes à ta petite vie tranquille, sans soucis ?

Il avait raison. Il avait raison mais... Ses insinuations commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système. D'autant que je n'étais pas exactement de bonne humeur en ce moment. Me relevant pour mieux lui faire face, je lui hurlai presque :

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu m'en veux ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant !? Me frapper ? Passer ta colère sur moi ? Vas-y puisque t'as tant l'air convaincu que tu es le seul à avoir des problèmes ici ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus !?

... Là, je venais exactement de comprendre ce que Marron m'avait dit sur sa colère prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris par ma saute d'humeur, se ressaisit rapidement et me lança en se relevant à son tour :

\- Ouais, exactement... Là, j'ai qu'une envie, et c'est de t'envoyer mon poing dans le visage ! Mais tu sais pourquoi je le fais pas ? Parce que ça n'arrangerait strictement rien !

… Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous dévisager, les yeux dans les yeux et les poings serrés. Puis, comme si la force qui m'avait poussé à la colère s'était soudainement évaporée, je me laissai retomber sur l'herbe, soupirant lourdement :

\- Pfff, c'est tellement débile ce qu'on fait...

\- J'en ai marre...

Je relevai la tête : Marron s'était allongé à côté de moi, les bras cachant son visage. Il continua d'un ton las mais encore critique :

\- Marre de ce village... Marre de ces habitants... C'est comme s'ils étaient incapables de prendre la moindre décision, qu'ils revivaient la même journée en boucle, encore et encore ! Et le pire, c'est que je suis comme eux, une machine tout juste bonne à travailler. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on espérait autre chose de moi...

Ses mots m'interpellèrent. Ils me rappelaient l'impression que j'avais eu quand Violet m'avait montré l'étrange pièce de la falaise. L'impression que nous ne faisions rien de notre vie. Mais même si l'idée était maintenant dans ma tête, j'étais juste incapable de remettre toute ma vie en question. Comme si tout ce que je savais et croyais pouvait s'avérer faux. C'était quelque chose de bien trop effrayant. Fatigué de toutes ces émotions, je proposai à Marron :

\- Pour l'instant, tu devrais peut-être rester dans une partie peu fréquentée du village. Je ne suis pas sûr que faire face au chef tout de suite soit une bonne idée... De toute façon, le soleil se couche.

\- Ouais... concéda Marron. En plus, je suis crevé. Un peu comme tous les soirs en fait...

Sans plus nous attarder, nous allâmes donc nous réfugier dans un des bâtiments construits récemment par le Joueur. Je fus content de ne pas avoir croisé Violet. Ça n'aurait que compliqué les choses...

* * *

 _Et nous voilà exilés dans l'endroit le plus perdu de tout le village !  
On ne dirait pas comme ça quand on les regarde depuis le jeu, mais les villageois ont leurs problèmes eux aussi.  
Soyez gentils avec eux :3_

 _Bonne Lecture !_


	6. It's a bird, it's a plane, it's!

**Chapitre 6 :** **It's a bird, it's a plane, it's...!**

Le lendemain, nous ne retournâmes pas non plus au centre-ville. La rancune de Marron envers le Chef et les autres paysans ne le poussait pas vraiment dans cette direction... Plus que jamais, je me rendais compte de la fracture qui s'était formée entre mon ami et la ferveur presque nationaliste du corps paysan à effectuer son « honorable » tâche. Il était bien sûr naturel que Marron puisse revendiquer son individualité, mais comment ne pas se sentir coupable de ce désir quand tout son entourage le lui reprochait ? La situation me fit réaliser à quel point le Patron du café avait dû traverser des épreuves pour arriver à être aujourd'hui respecté.

Mais même si Marron ne voulait pas rentrer, moi, ça commençait à me déranger de rester aussi longtemps coincé loin du centre-ville. Il me semblait normal que j'aide mon ami, mais je ne tenais pas non plus à devenir un ermite exclu de la société. Il allait de toute façon falloir trouver une solution à plus long terme à un moment ou un autre, d'autant qu'avec ces événement inattendus, je recommençais à me poser des questions sur... tout ce à quoi je ne voulais pas penser : le Joueur, la création du village, l'ignorance des villageois...

Cependant, une grande partie de la journée passa sans que je n'ose aborder le sujet : vu comme il en voulait un peu à tout le monde en ce moment, il allait sûrement m'accuser de vouloir me débarrasser du problème... En même temps, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire pour lui : je voulais l'aider, mais je ne me voyais pas aller faire face à tous les villageois pour qu'ils se remettent en question. En bref, le problème de Marron m'embarrassait. C'était un sentiment désagréable. J'avais l'impression d'être coupable de ne pas me décider à agir pour lui. Du coup, je ne m'hasardais pas à lui en parler. J'avais honte de ce sentiment, tout en sachant bien que c'était ma propre inaction qui le créait.

Au final, je n'osais pas parler de grand chose et l'ambiance était de plus en plus lourde. Heureusement, quelqu'un finit par venir à ma rescousse. Nous étions assis sur l'herbe, près du puits, quand j'aperçus Tablier Blanc se diriger vers nous depuis la direction du centre-ville. Je me relevai rapidement, trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter qui ne répondait pas à chaque question par une remarque acerbe. Ils nous donna à chacun une tape amicale avant de nous tendre deux morceaux de pain. J'acceptai joyeusement le mien. Marron eu plus de réticence, sachant pertinemment d'où il provenait, mais finit tout de même par le prendre.

\- Dites, vous êtes devenus de vraies célébrités au centre-ville !

Je grimaçai : ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire pour convaincre Marron d'y retourner... Voyant ma réaction, Tablier Blanc tenta de se rattraper :

\- Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est surtout parce que Tablier Noir en parle souvent hein... Il n'a pas super bien pris ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, ça.

Je sursautai : je venais d'entendre la voix de celui que je tentais d'éviter depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Je me retournai : Violet se tenait sur le pas de porte de l'église. Il poursuivi, s'avançant vers nous :

\- Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on dérange son quotidien et celui du village. C'est le gars le plus conservateur que je connaisse...

Tablier Blanc, qui avait toujours estimé Tablier Noir, tenta de tempérer :

\- Oui, mais c'est parce que sa vie au village lui plaît, et il a peur de la perdre...

\- Ah, il a bien de la chance, lança Marron.

La discussion ne tournait pas dans le bon sens... Tablier Blanc n'allait pas réussir seul à contrebalancer l'amertume de Violet et la mauvaise humeur de Marron, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas autant de talent que Tablier Noir pour diriger une conversation. J'essayai donc de relancer le sujet qui me posait le plus problème :

\- Et sinon, on fait quoi pour Marron ? Il faut qu'on décide de quelque chose de définitif.

Tablier Blanc répondit immédiatement à la question : il avait déjà dû réfléchir au sujet. Tout comme Violet d'ailleurs :

\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il retourne au centre-ville. En s'excusant, il pourra discuter avec le Chef et on trouvera sûrement un moyen d'arranger tout ça.

\- Ah non, s'il fait ça, rien ne va changer ! Il faut qu'il s'éloigne du centre-ville sinon il sera à nouveau piégé dans le système arriéré des autres villageois. Il y a de petits champs à travers toute l'enceinte du village, il pourra parfaitement trouver de quoi s'alimenter s'il le veut.

Leurs avis étaient pour le moins contradictoires. J'avais peur que Marron ne penche d'avantage pour l'idée de Violet dans son état d'esprit, mais le laisser seul à sa colère me semblait juste être le meilleure moyen pour qu'il devienne tout à fait haineux et insupportable. Il fallait que je fasse pencher la balance en faveur de Tablier Blanc...

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on essaye de convaincre les paysans de remettre un peu en question leur façon de travailler...? Je veux dire, Marron a craqué, mais il y en aura sûrement d'autres à qui ça arrivera si on ne change rien. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir envie de profiter de sa vie au village...

C'était la solution idéale. En tout cas, sur le papier. Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas le courage de réaliser une telle chose. Et c'était sûrement le cas de mes amis aussi. D'ailleurs, Violet ne tarda pas à pointer la difficulté de ma proposition. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser démonter, sinon je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir aidé Marron.

\- Faire changer d'avis les villageois ? Ça a l'air sérieusement impossible. Après tout, ça ne les dérange pas du tout de vivre dans la futilité et l'ignorance.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé non ? On était tes meilleurs amis, mais tu ne nous as jamais parlé de toutes les question que tu te posais sur le Joueur et la pièce aux bibliothèques.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une telle éloquence, avec ma timidité. Preuve de ma petite performance, Violet se tût. Il me sembla que j'avais réussi à le convaincre. Marron et Tablier Blanc, par contre, avaient des expressions plus incertaines. Le boucher finit par me demander :

\- Euh... De quoi tu parles exactement ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'ignorance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'interrogeai, ou plutôt j'implorai, Violet du regard : je n'avais pas exactement envie de revenir sur toute l'histoire, ni de plonger mes amis dans l'état de doute que j'avais vécu après la découverte de la pièce. Surtout que nous n'en avions pas le temps, ni le luxe. Le clerc soupira et finit par concéder à m'aider. Il réussit à esquiver la question, preuve que j'avais encore du chemin à faire avant d'avoir son intelligence et surtout sa présence d'esprit :

\- … Il se passe que je m'étonnais juste que presque personne au village ne s'intéresse au Joueur, alors qu'il construit plein de choses sur notre lieu de vie, comme ladite pièce aux bibliothèques.

Je hochai vivement la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sans éveiller de soupçons. Tablier Blanc sembla soulagé de n'avoir rien manqué d'important :

\- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Sûr, moi aussi j'aimerais en savoir plus, histoire d'arriver à faire plus de commerce avec lui. Il n'est encore jamais venu me voir, j'ai l'impression que je m'applique dans mon métier un peu pour rien ! Vu que personne au village ne mange de viande...

\- Et... Si on laisse cette histoire de Joueur de côté, qu'est-ce que tu préfères faire Marron ?

Nous avions déjà bien assez parlé de ce sujet dangereux comme ça. J'espérais avoir convaincu le paysan à revenir au centre-ville.

\- Hum... Je suppose que je peux essayer de faire entendre raison au Chef... Mais vous restez avec moi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul alors que c'est vous qui aviez eu l'idée.

Je soupirai de soulagement et m'empressai de conforter Marron dans son choix.

\- Bien sûr, nous viendrons. Pas vrai Violet ? Il faut bien que tu essayes une fois de les convaincre... Au moins sur ce point.

Ce dernier acquiesça en haussant les épaules :

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Et je vois bien que ça t'arrange si on s'arrête là.

Ce qui m'aurais arrangé, c'est qu'il arrête de faire des allusions qui pouvaient attirer l'attention de Tablier Blanc. Heureusement, il se contenta de laisser passer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et conclut :

\- Bon, vu que tout est réglé, enfin je crois, on va pouvoir rentrer tout de suite ! Ça ira Marron ?

\- Autant faire ça tout de suite... admit-il, grattant le sol du pied sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

Nous nous mîmes en route, tandis que je me demandais encore sérieusement comment j'allais assumer mes affirmations : je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment tourner la chose en notre faveur et encore moins de comment déclencher un changement dans l'esprit des villageois. Il me semblait bien que j'avais parlé un peu trop vite...

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le luxe d'y réfléchir, puisque nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à mon goût. Pour le coup, j'aurai apprécié que le village soit plus grand, même si nous nous entassions toujours au même endroit... Déjà, je pouvais apercevoir les principaux champs et les paysans qui s'activaient dedans. Je déglutis, sentant une sorte de pression s'installer dans mes entrailles. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres : Tablier Blanc était dans un état similaire au mien, Violet avait l'air nettement moins concerné, Marron gardait la tête haute. Le calme avec lequel il affrontait la situation forçait le respect, même si on devinait encore son appréhension. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le condensé de frustration qu'il avait été la veille même. En tout cas, il remontait en flèche dans mon estime.

Les regards des villageois se tournaient tous vers nous à mesure que nous approchions. Je devinai que l'histoire avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du village. Enfin, parmi tous les visages qui nous fixaient, je reconnu celui du Chef. Un plan de carotte à la main, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Son expression était figée entre la surprise et un reste de colère. Ça ne nous rendait pas vraiment la tâche plus facile. Marron, cependant, se détacha de notre petit groupe et fit quelques pas en direction du chef. Son dos restait très droit, il dégageait une grande assurance. Encore une fois, je me surpris à admirer ses actes. Les quelques murmures qui traversaient la foule se turent. Les épaules de mon ami se soulevèrent lentement tandis qu'il prenait un grande inspiration, puis son cou qui était resté parfaitement dressé tout ce temps plongea vers le sol tandis qu'il inclinait la tête. D'une voix posée, il commença :

\- Je...

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin, car un des villageois s'écria en pointant le ciel :

\- Regardez !

Tout le monde se retourna d'un seul geste. Je me tordis le coup pour parvenir à regarder ce qui était positionné presque à la verticale de ma position. Dans le ciel, quelqu'un flottait. Un joueur, parvint à analyser mon cerveau. Mais pas celui de notre village.

* * *

 _Allez, un peu moins d'action pour ce chapitre.  
Quand même, plus on avance dans une histoire, plus les caractères qu'on avait initialement prévus pour nos personnages changent ^^ Il faudra que j'y fasse attention.  
Je ne voyais pas Marron aussi noble..._

 _Bonne lecture !_


	7. Météo inattendue

**Chapitre 7 :** **Météo inattendue**

Une vague d'exclamations traversa la foule. Pour beaucoup, il s'agissait d'une première rencontre avec un joueur. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, acceptant sans aucune hésitation qu'un être aussi exceptionnel que le légendaire Joueur ait la capacité de voler dans les airs. Moi, je trouvais ça assez fabuleux. Tablier Blanc siffla d'un air admirateur :

\- Oh, ce sera donc lui mon principal client ! Sûr, c'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire !

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Joueur de notre village. Comme l'avait dit le Patron, tous les joueurs avaient la même morphologie, un peu comme nous les villageois. Non, ce qui le différenciait de notre Joueur, c'était ses vêtements et son équipement. Probablement aussi son visage... En fait, il était multicolore, des pieds à la tête. Sur son corps se succédaient différentes nuances en un dégradé de violet, de bleu, de vert, d'orange... Les rayons du soleil accrochaient sa peau et la faisaient luire, lui donnant une certaine ressemblance avec un slim. Non pas que j'en ai vu ailleurs que dans des livres mais bon... Sur cette peau à l'aspect élastique et visqueux pointaient deux petits yeux noirs qui ne donnait rien d'humain à ce joueur... De plus, son corps était enserré dans une armure intégrale, brillante de reflets argentés, dont on avait l'impression que, s'il l'enlevait, il ne pourrait plus garder une forme humanoïde, et il tenait à la main une épée bleu azur tout aussi étincelante que la peau de son propriétaire. Rien qui ne me semblait bien rassurant.

Je restai figé à l'examiner, tandis qu'il en faisait de même en promenant son regard (?) sur la foule. Les exclamations admiratrices continuaient, tous étant persuadés qu'il s'agissait de l'être de nos nombreuses légendes. Marron même, qui affichait un air si grave jusque là, s'exclamait avec enthousiasme :

\- Alors c'est lui le Joueur !? Celui qui peut aller absolument n'importe où et qui a le droit de tout faire !? Regarde, vu comme il vole, il peut quitter l'enceinte du village quand il veut lui !

Marron me regardait, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Un instant, il me rappela celui qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse. Je réalisai que, sans surprise, les joueurs avaient attiré son admiration, êtres qui incarnaient la liberté alors que lui s'était senti enfermé pratiquement toute sa vie... Il était difficile de ne pas céder à son enthousiasme enfantin et je finis par approuver :

\- Oui, c'est bien un joueur. Il a l'air assez hors norme pas vrai ?

\- C'est sûr ! Tu crois qu'il va descendre nous parler ?

\- Ah euh... Ça, je ne sais pas...

Il me semblait peu probable que les autres joueurs puissent parler alors que le nôtre ne le pouvait pas du tout. Enfin, je ne voulais pas gâcher la bonne humeur de Marron alors qu'il l'était désormais si rarement.

Le joueur inconnu, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que nous l'avions repéré, se laissa soudain tomber au milieu de la foule, juste à côté de moi et de mes amis en fait. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la foule. Bien que sa vitesse de chute ai été impressionnante, il atterrit sans le moindre bruit ni soulever de nuage de terre. Cela ne rendait la scène que plus surnaturelle.

Surnaturelle encore, quand l'espèce de slim multicolore leva le bras et l'épée qui y était attachée. Inimaginable enfin, quand il l'abattit d'une frappe puissante en travers du torse de Marron.

\- Que...?

Et encore plus quand celui-ci prit spontanément feu, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il me lança un regard, je le dévisageai en retour. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le joueur inconnu enfonça sa lame dans le buste déjà béant de mon ami sans émettre le moindre bruit. Tout aussi rapidement, il la retira, et seuls retentirent le bruit de chute de Marron et son râle d'agonie, tandis que son corps était agité de sordides soubresauts.

Les quelques pommes de terres que Marron transportait encore roulèrent à terre. L'une d'elle buta contre mon pied. Une chape de silence retomba sur l'assemblée en un instant qui me parut une éternité. Le corps de Marron s'immobilisa, retomba, flasque. Je vis. Je vis ses yeux qui me regardaient avec une incompréhension profonde. Puis, qui ne me regardèrent plus. Qui ne regardaient plus rien. Une fumée chaude et moite commença à s'élever de sa chair, l'enveloppa complètement. Le corps disparu de notre vue. Mes yeux me faisaient mal à force de rester écarquillés. Mes jambes flageolaient, je sentis mon estomac commencer à se tordre. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait plus rien. Juste de l'herbe et quelques pommes de terre.

Un cri traversa la foule. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la surprise. C'était de l'horreur. Les villageois se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. À se bousculer, à s'écraser dans la panique. Je fus projeté au sol. Je fixais toujours le carré d'herbe où se tenait Marron. Toujours les yeux écarquillés. Mais rien dans la tête. Je relevai lentement le regard tandis que les derniers villageois s'éloignaient. Mes yeux plongèrent dans ceux du slim : il étaient vides. Deux petits carrés noirs. C'était tout. Mais ce sont ces yeux là qui me plongèrent dans la terreur. Une terreur profonde, instinctive, qui n'avait pas besoin de comprendre la situation, ses tenants et aboutissants, pour paralyser tout mon corps. Le slim fit un pas. Vers moi, peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je ne savais plus bien. Ça devait être un rêve. Tout paraissait si irréel... Le slim se retourna, fixa le ciel. Puis, une épée s'abattit sur sa tête, enfonçant son casque. Un coup, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Celui qui tenait l'épée, c'était notre Joueur. Lui, je le reconnaissais. Par dessus ses vêtements bleus, il s'était habillé d'une armure de la même couleur que l'épée du slim humanoïde. Le casque de l'inconnu se fendilla. Un liquide visqueux commençait à couler sur son espèce de visage. Et il s'écroula, disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Comme Marron. En un instant, c'était finit. Il avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une multitude d'objets au sols. Le Joueur rangea son épée. Il s'en alla, après avoir récupéré tout ce que le slim avait laissé derrière lui. Ainsi que les pommes de terre de Marron.

Je me retrouvais seul. Pas un seul villageois. Moi, toujours étendu au sol, fixant bêtement un carré d'herbe. Pourquoi le fixais-je exactement ? Mon souffle devenait court tandis que la scène repassait dans ma tête. En boucle qui plus est. Les derniers mouvements du corps de Marron. Le visage défiguré du slim, son corps mou qui s'écrasait au sol. Mon cœur accélérait au point de me faire mal. J'avais l'impression que mes oreilles sifflaient. Je frissonnai, mon corps fut secoué d'un puissant haut-le-cœur. Ce qui m'habitait, c'était la terreur. L'incompréhension. L'impression d'être pris au piège, dans ce village confiné. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je devais partir. Arrêter de fixer ce carré d'herbe. Je me relevai : mes jambes flageolaient. J'avais peur. Extrêmement peur. Je me détournai, me mis à courir. Le plus vite possible. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Je trébuchais sur la moindre touffe d'herbe, incapable de regarder correctement devant moi.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps passa. Probablement pas beaucoup, sinon j'aurais bien fini par atteindre la bordure du village. Mais j'avais déjà le souffle court, mes poumons me brûlaient. J'allais bientôt devoir m'arrêter. J'en avais tout sauf envie. Au moment où cette pensée me traversa la tête, je trébuchai pour une énième fois. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de me rattraper plus ou moins bien, je basculai tête le première. Je fermai mes yeux embués, m'attendant à la chute. Mais elle ne vint pas. À la place, je me sentis enveloppé dans une sensation étrange. Comme si tout mon corps se déformait et perdait sa substance. Mes entrailles se remirent à remuer. Il me sembla que je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. Mais à vrai dire, je n'étais sûr de rien. Tout mon esprit n'était plus qu'un gros point d'interrogation. Enfin, l'espèce de remous cessa. Je m'écrasais au sol, comme j'aurais dû le faire déjà plusieurs secondes auparavant.

Il faisait chaud. J'entendais des grondements inquiétants. Tout mon corps me faisait mal. Je relevai péniblement la tête. Et je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Devant moi s'étendait un empire de lave et de rouge. À quelques mètres de moi à peine plongeait une cascade de magma dans un océan tout aussi visqueux situé beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas, si grand que je n'en voyais pas les berges. Je m'éloignait précipitamment, me traînant sur le sol chaud en agrippant les aspérités de mes mains écorchées par la chute. Mon rythme cardiaque, qui s'était un peu calmé, repartit de plus belle. Je ne comprenais rien. Encore moins que d'habitude. Marron venait de mourir sous mes yeux. J'avais été transporté dans un endroit totalement inconnu et manifestement hostile sans que je ne sache pourquoi. C'en était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter autant. Avec tout ça, j'avais le droit de craquer un peu psychologiquement. Je laissa ma tête retomber par terre, entrer en collision avec la roche. Je me recroquevillai, laissant les cailloux s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Et là, au milieu de ce monde de lave, je laissai toutes les larmes de mon corps se répandre et s'évaporer aussi vite, mon buste se secouant en des soubresauts convulsifs et difformes.

Je finis par m'endormir. Dans un monde inconnu, entouré de lave et probablement aussi de monstres tout sauf amicaux. Mais rien ne pouvait battre ma fatigue. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger un seul muscle de mon corps. Après avoir pleuré aussi pitoyablement, je me sentais vidé, mais peut-être un peu mieux qu'avant. Toujours était-il que je perdis connaissance près d'une cascade de lave.

* * *

 _Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres alors qu'il se passe plein de choses, moi même je n'ai pas compris. X)  
Mais bon.  
Chapitre un peu en retard : j'ai eu du mal à écrire la scène de la mort de Marron. Les moments d'émotions ne sont pas dans mes habitudes d'écriture ^^''_

 ** _Bonne Lecture ! :3_**


	8. Cochon, réflexion et contrecoup

**Chapitre 8 :** **Cochon, réflexion et contrecoup**

Moi, au milieu d'un océan de lave. Je ne me lasserais jamais de décrire la scène. J'avais été réveillé de mon doux sommeil sur la roche par une sorte de bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le soupir. La situation était assez nouvelle pour moi : c'était la première fois que je dormais et expérimentais une véritable coupure de conscience. Au début, lorsque j'avais entendu le bruit, il était atténué, comme si émis de très loin, et j'avais du mal à aligner deux pensées pour me questionner sur son origine. Au bout de plusieurs échos, mon esprit avait regagné assez de clarté pour que je puisse me dire que je n'avais jamais entendu ce bruit. Assez de lucidité aussi, pour me demander ce que je faisais sûr une surface tiède des plus dures. Visiblement, s'endormir impliquait aussi une légère perte de mémoire au réveil...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou pleut-être secondes (je n'en avais aucune idée), je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Un cri de surprise s'étrangla dans ma gorge : une tête de cochon dont le crâne était pour moitié apparent me fixait d'un œil intrigué, la face inclinée en signe d'interrogation. Il sursauta en voyant ma réaction et émit un autre grognement-soupir. Son unique œil me scrutait, tandis qu'il ne restait de son deuxième globe oculaire que l'orbite qui l'avait un jour abrité. D'une manière générale, la créature qui se tenait devant moi était à un stade avancé de décomposition. Une frontière de moisissure, voire de putréfaction, séparait la lisseur de sa boite crânienne de l'élasticité toute relative de sa peau rose presque granuleuse.

L'odeur de la bête me prit à la gorge alors que j'inspirais ; une odeur forte, ignoble, qui s'ancra dans mon nez avec la même force qu'une entaille dans la peau. Ça ressemblait à l'odeur de la viande que préparait parfois Tablier Blanc pour son travail. Non, plus que la viande, c'était le sang qui s'écoulait au sol qui me vint alors à l'esprit. Ce sang, qui pénétrait normalement rapidement dans la terre, c'était ici comme s'il était resté autour de moi durant plusieurs longues heures, poisseux, libérant sa chaleur et son odeur trouble petit à petit, la senteur s'accumulant lentement jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Acre, acide, corrosif. Impossible de décrire correctement cette pointe de putréfaction qui donnait à cette flaque de sang imaginaire toute son agressivité. Je n'avais jamais sentis cette odeur. Mais je sus sans aucun doute, instinctivement, que c'était la pire de toute. Une que je devais absolument éviter.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je plaquai mes mains contre mon nez et ma bouche. J'avais l'impression de revivre en boucle la journée d'hier, dont je ne me souvenais maintenant que trop bien. J'éloignais mon visage en retenant ma respiration et en continuant de fixer l'œil valide du cochon : je n'osais pas en détacher les yeux alors que seuls quelques centimètres m'en séparaient. Enfin, j'arrivai à m'écarter suffisamment de la bête pour distinguer autre chose que son visage immobile. C'est là que je me rendis compte que la tête porcine n'était pas fixée sur le corps auquel je m'attendais, mais sur un corps humanoïde tout aussi décomposé que sa tête. Je distinguais sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait au rythme de son poumon droit que j'aperçus, masse molle entre le rouge et le rose parsemée de fines arabesques blanches.

Alors que je le contemplais, le cochon putréfié se redressa, plié en deux qu'il était pour observer mon visage étendu au sol. Il faisait la même taille que moi. Il avait deux bras, deux jambes. Il tenait une épée dorée dans la main droite. Mon cœur se figea en reconnaissant cette silhouette : c'était la même que celle du joueur-slime qui avait fait interruption dans notre village la veille. Alors que le personnage me revenait en tête, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, inhalant à chaque fois une large quantité de cette odeur pestilentielle malgré les protestations de ma conscience. La peur revint, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quitté. Elle vint enserrer mon torse de ses doigts puissants. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. La peur me faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, je m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

Cependant, je n'allai pas très loin : dans cet océan de rouge où je ne reconnaissais aucune matière, j'aperçus une sorte de bunker en pierre. Pas une roche rouge et chaude, mais de la pierre grise et fraîche, celle qui constituait beaucoup de bâtiments de mon village. De loin, ce petit bâtiment me sembla immédiatement être celui auquel je pouvais le plus me fier et je m'y précipitai, claquant la porte en bois derrière moi.

Je mis longtemps à oser me retourner pour regarder à travers les carreaux de verres de la porte : le cochon putréfié n'avait pas bougé. Cela me soulagea : plus il était éloigné, mieux je me sentais. D'autant qu'il était déjà plus appréciable sans son odeur. J'examinai la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais : austère, elle ne contenait que des meubles utiles au joueurs : établi, four, coffres, mais étonnamment pas de lit. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'estimer très heureux de me retrouver dans une propriété d'un membre de cette espèce... L'avantage, c'est que j'y étais à l'abri, et que j'y avais tout le loisir de réorganiser mes pensées.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'avais déjà déduis plusieurs choses qui me permettaient d'un peu mieux cerner ma situation. Premièrement, j'étais dans le monde du Nether, une dimension censée être parallèle à la mienne. C'était assurément une pensée très étrange à avoir. J'avais lu des livres qui évoquaient cet endroit, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, comme la plupart des villageois d'ailleurs. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas vraiment nier l'évidence. J'en avais déduis que ce moment de flottement que j'avais ressenti la veille juste avant de tomber avait en fait été ma traversée d'un Portail qui faisait le lien entre les deux mondes. Portail qui avait été construit à partir d'une roche faite de lave, lave qui ne se trouvait que dans les profondeurs souterraines ou dans les régions particulièrement hostiles... Et donc, dernière conclusion, quelqu'un, probablement notre Joueur, avait placé un tel portail dans l'enceinte du village, l'avait activé et, sans que je n'en ais jamais entendu parler avant, j'étais tombé dedans.

La bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que ce bunker appartenait probablement à notre Joueur, qui lui était probablement pacifique car il n'avait pas essayé de m'ouvrir en deux la première fois qu'il m'avait vu. D'autant qu'il avait tué le joueur-slime qui, lui, était clairement hostile.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'avais l'impression de devenir complètement fou à force de considérer sérieusement que je me trouvais dans un monde parallèle, aussi appelé Enfer.

Pourtant, les preuves étaient là : de ma porte, en plus du cochon zombie (d'après un livre que j'avais lu, c'était son nom officiel) et de la rivière de lave, je pouvais apercevoir ce qui était sans aucun doute le portail que j'avais traversé pour me retrouver ici. Un grand arche de roche plus noire qu'autre chose au milieu duquel tourbillonnaient des volutes violettes.

Donc, pour rentrer, logiquement, il fallait que je sorte de cet abri, que je m'approche volontairement de ce flux de lave bouillonnant, que je croise le cochon zombie comme si de rien n'était, et qu'enfin je rentre dans cet espèce de fluide violet agité qui me donnait sérieusement envie de vomir.

Ouaip, c'était impossible. Tout simplement. Je ne voyais pas d'autre mot pour décrire la chose. Je continuais de fixer le flot de lave, incapable de prendre une décision raisonnable. Les motifs répétitifs du fluide qui s'écoulait... Le lent grondement du magma qui s'étirait jusqu'en bas de la cascade... Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose d'aussi meurtrier que de la roche en fusion pouvait avoir le même effet apaisant qu'un court d'eau... Et les pas lents du cochon zombie qui ne faisait, bien que très lentement, que tracer une sort de grand cercle plus ou moins rond... Un motif répétitif absorbant...

\- Hum ?

Ce fut une douleur diffuse éprouvée au niveau des pieds qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Cette douleur que l'on ressentait après avoir marché ou couru pratiquement toute la journée. Je baissai la tête pour y jeter un coup d'œil ; j'eus l'impression que mon coup et mon dos se courbaient par à-coups, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme mal ajusté. C'est aussi à ce moment que je me rendis compte à quel point mon uniforme de libraire avait été abîmé par les récents événements : il était déchiré en de multiples endroits, maculé de terre et de poussière. Je l'avais reçu à peine quelques jours auparavant... Je fis quelques pas dans le bunker : tous mes muscles étaient ankylosés. J'avais dû rester immobile très longtemps... Je regardai dehors : rien ne me permettait de savoir à quel moment de la journée je me trouvais. Ni la rivière de lave, ni le cochon zombie ni le portail n'avaient changé en quoi que ce soit. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Deux ? Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal aux pieds juste en restant immobile. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me servir de mon corps pour me repérer : les villageois n'avaient jamais besoin de reposer leur esprit, ni n'éprouvaient le besoin de manger : juste le désir.

En y réfléchissant, il était tout à fait possible, physiquement parlant, que je reste coincé dans ce bunker pour une durée proche de l'éternité. Cette pensée ne me faisait pas du tout plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à saisir précisément ce qu'était l'éternité, mais j'étais certain d'une chose : c'était vraiment très long.

Peut-être que je devais essayer de dormir, comme le faisait le Joueur, pour passer le temps en attendant que quelque chose de significatif se produise ? Comme j'avais déjà réussi à m'endormir, ce plan n'était pas irréalisable... Je m'allongeai à même le sol, sur le dos, comme j'avais vu le Joueur le faire. Sauf que lui, il avait un lit. Mais bon, ça ne devait tout de même pas empêcher la chose. Je fermai les yeux : pour perdre conscience, il me semblait logique que je limite les informations que je percevais de l'extérieur. Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre et attendis...

...Il devait y avoir quelque chose que je ne faisais pas correctement. Même après avoir attendu ce qui me semblait être assez longtemps, rien ne vint. Enfin, juste de l'ennui. Je persistai encore un peu, mais bientôt mon impatience eu raison de moi et je me relevai, me soustrayant avec bonheur aux petits cailloux qui s'enfonçaient dans mon dos. Au moins, l'opération eu le mérite d'avoir atténué la douleur de mes pieds...

Je regardai dehors : rien n'avait changé. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que je n'étais là que depuis quelques minutes en fait... Peut-être que le joueur-slime venait tout juste d'être abattu, les villageois rentrant à peine au centre-ville. Soudain, une pensée glaçante me saisit : et si le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon entre mon monde et le Nether ? Rien de tel n'avait été évoqué dans mes livres, mais j'étais bien placé pour savoir que les villageois manquaient cruellement de connaissances. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé ici, mais il ne devait pas excéder 3 ou 4 jours, bien que je ne sois sûr de rien. Mais même si mes estimations étaient justes, si le temps passait plus vite, je pouvais tout à fait m'être absenté pendant plusieurs cycles lunaires ! Si le Joueur fréquentait ce monde, cela expliquait ces longues périodes où personne ne l'avait aperçu... L'anxiété me pris : je devais savoir quel jour nous étions. Je devais savoir depuis combien de temps Marron était mort...

\- Ah.

Je venais de me frapper tout seul là. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser, mais je venais de revenir sur le sujet comme un idiot. Frénétiquement, je tentai de réfléchir à autre chose, par exemple à comment ce cochon zombie arrivait encore à bouger alors que la moitié de ses muscles n'existaient plus. Mais c'était trop tard, la boite de Pandore était ouverte. Seulement effleurer ce souvenir de ma conscience me comprimait le cœur et je venais de plonger en plein dedans.

Je m'assis à même le sol, prostré contre l'un des coffres qui ornaient la pièce.

\- Pourquoi...?

Je n'avais rien compris. Marron avait disparu comme ça, sans raison. Ce n'en était que plus douloureux. Plus encore, quand je pensais aux grands actes qu'il se préparait à réaliser. Il aurait pu devenir un héro, il était mort dans l'anonymat, fauché en plein élan. Les autres ne garderaient de lui que le souvenir de ses déclarations haineuses envers le village. J'avais enfin repris contact avec lui...

Non, ce n'était pas ces raisons rationnelles qui comprimaient ma poitrine. J'avais juste mal. J'étais juste triste, déchiré, accablé. Une émotion brute, juste ça. Quelque chose qui faisait couler les larmes sur mes joues sans qu'aucune raison physiologique ne se cache derrière. Quelque chose qui rendait mon souffle saccadé et qui ébranlait tout mon corps. Quelque chose enfin, contre lequel je ne pouvais pas lutter.

J'aurais dû me taire quand Violet avait proposé à Marron de rester écarté du centre-ville. En fait, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Marron tout seul quand nous étions enfants. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé en plein milieu de cette foule, il ne se serait pas fait remarquer par le joueur-slime. J'aurais dû... Non, ça aussi c'était faux. Cette ordure aurait tué quelqu'un de toute façon. Que ce soit Marron ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce soit impardonnable.

Les joueurs avaient été les objets de notre admiration pendant très longtemps. Maintenant, il me semblait évident que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Qu'est-ce qui me disait que notre Joueur n'allait pas perpétuer des massacres dans des villages voisins lui aussi ? L'évidence était là : les villageois étaient des êtres faibles, incapables de se défendre. Peut-être même plus faibles qu'un cheval pas trop chétif. Nous étions à la merci des autres créatures de ce monde, incapables de construire quoi que ce soit. Au final, le Patron devait avoir raison quand il disait que c'était le Joueur qui avait construit notre village. Si c'était le cas, alors il pouvait vraiment disposer de nous à volonté. Nous en étions trop heureux, ravis de pouvoir exercer notre commerce.

Ces réflexions sombres éveillèrent des sentiments mixtes en moi. Le Joueur se posait en une double figure contradictoire de bienfaiteur protecteur et de geôlier manipulateur. Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui poser la question pour m'assurer de ses intentions. Ça aurait été trop simple.

Je me mis à fixer le sol, un bon vieux parquet réconfortant : je n'avais plus envie d'y penser. Un goût salé était resté au fond de ma bouche, trace de mes pleurs. Mon visage devait faire assez peur à voir. Une sorte de torpeur vint ralentir mes pensées. Peut-être que c'était ça, un état proche du sommeil ? Encore des questions... Au final, il devait être impossible de vivre en les évitant. Je devais m'y résoudre.

10 réponses trouvées, 100 nouvelles questions. Une recherche permanente, incapable de trouver le repos. Si l'absence de repos était la vie, alors le repos devait être la mort...

Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser, sérieusement : des pensées beaucoup trop étranges pour ma banale petite personne comme moi commençaient à voler dans ma tête. Justement, pour me distraire, un événement tout à fait effrayant se produisit : la porte s'ouvrit. N'oublions pas que je me trouvais dans un monde peuplé de créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Une personne entra calmement dans le bunker. Sans aucune armure, sans aucune arme, juste une fleur à la main. Comme si de rien n'était, le Joueur entra dans la pièce. Le nôtre, cette fois-ci.

* * *

 _Je trouve que notre villageois commence à devenir plus confiant dans sa façon de penser~  
Quand même, c'est beau comme cette fanfic me redonne envie de jouer à Minecraft, alors que je n'y avais pas joué sérieusement depuis plusieurs années._

 _Bonne lecture ! (っ≧ω≦)っ_


	9. Explosion à l'américaine

**Chapitre 9 :** **Explosion à l'américaine**

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je reconnus celui qui venait d'entrer. Le Joueur aussi sembla surpris. Enfin, à sa manière. À savoir qu'il me fixa pendant quelques instants avec sa sempiternelle expression faciale. Mais rapidement, il se désintéressa, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas exactement dans les conditions idéales pour réaliser un échange là. Le Joueur passa la fleur qu'il tenait (un bleuet azur pour être précis) dans sa main gauche et sortit de sa poche aux propriétés de trou noir un petit pot remplit de terre. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et, là, au milieu de toute cette lave, de tous ces cochons et de toute cette pourriture, il planta une délicate gerbe de fleurs blanches...

Il se releva, contempla son œuvre, et sembla satisfait. Autant que je puisse en juger. Puis il se retourna et, toujours en m'ignorant, retourna vers la porte et observa l'extérieur longuement. Il en fit de même avec tout le périmètre, jetant des coups d'œil à travers les barrières qui séparaient les murs du toit plat. Peut-être vérifiait-il la présence d'ennemis ? Rien n'eut l'air d'attirer son attention en tout cas. Je pensais qu'il allait donc sortir, vaquer à ses occupations. Mais au lieu de ça, le Joueur infléchit sa trajectoire qui le menait jusqu'à la porte pour se diriger droit vers moi.

Je sursautai, reculant alors qu'il s'avançait : je n'avais toujours pas déterminé avec certitude si ses intentions étaient mauvaises ou non. Mais bientôt, mon dos buta contre la paroi rocheuse, je me retrouvai acculé. Le Joueur lui, continuait de s'avancer. Je sentis la peur monter en moi, incapable de réfléchir tant la confusion me faisait perdre le fil de mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il était en colère que je sois là ? Est-ce qu'il allait se débarrasser de moi ? Est-ce qu'il allait me frapper ? M'enterrer vivant ? Me livrer aux monstres qui rodaient dehors ? M'empêcher de rentrer ? M'aider à rentrer... ?

En tout cas, ça n'en prenait pas le chemin, car au moment où mes pensées atteignaient une vitesse bien trop importante pour être cohérentes, il m'agrippa et me tira en avant. Je basculai sous sa force démesurée et faillis m'étaler au sol. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, mais déjà le Joueur m'administrait une nouvelle bourrade. Incapable de résister, je me retrouvais bientôt devant la sortie du bunker. Oh non, il allait me mettre dehors, j'allais encore me retrouver dans ce monde de lave... Je tentais de reculer, mais mon opposant n'eut aucun mal à me retenir d'une seule main tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'autre. Une vague de chaleur me sauta au visage alors que je commençais à céder à la panique. Imperturbable, le Joueur continua de me pousser, encore et encore.

Je m'alarmai : cela ne lui suffisait pas de me mettre dehors, il voulait m'éliminer aussi !? La rivière mortelle se rapprochait à vue d'œil, sa fournaise commençait déjà à lécher mes jambes. Dans un instant de lucidité, je me fis la réflexion qu'il n'était pas étonnant que les cochons zombies souffrent d'une telle décomposition en vivant dans un enfer pareil sans broncher. Mais là n'était pas une préoccupation très importante pour le moment. D'ailleurs, une autre vint s'ajouter à ma liste déjà interminable.

Au loin, dans la noirceur de l'horizon, je discernai une sorte de grosse boule blanche qui se dirigeait vers nous en flottant dans les airs. Elle émettait parfois un cri qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un âne. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, je lui discernai 9 tentacules qui s'agitaient en dessous de son corps. L'animal avait un petit côté mignon... Son corps avait l'air tout doux... Sans doute une chose rare dans le Nether. Le Joueur, lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Soudain, l'animal flottant ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, il eu l'air moins sympathique. Il ouvrit la bouche et émit une sorte de croassement, et cracha aussitôt une immense boule de feu qui, évidemment, se dirigeait droit vers nous. Je ne pu que m'étrangler, ma voix refusant de quitter ma gorge. Le Joueur lui, dès que la boule blanche avait lâché son cri, avait vivement relevé la tête et, repérant l'attaquant, s'était placé dans sa direction, devant moi. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'interposait pour me protéger. Sauf que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ce véritable boulet de canon. À ce rythme, nous allions tous les deux sauter.

Le projectile enflammé approchait. Je le fixais, incapable d'en détourner les yeux, voyant ma mort arriver avec certitude. Mais alors que je me préparais à l'impact, le Joueur frappa de son point nu la boule de feu et la renvoya dans le décor. Elle alla exploser sur une stalactite de roche, faisant dégringoler plusieurs rochers qui allèrent plonger dans l'océan de lave en contrebas. Je regardai celui qui venait de réaliser cet exploit, stupéfait ; je n'avais même pas vu son bras s'envoler vers la cible tant il avait été rapide. Sa puissance était effrayante, mais je devais bien admettre qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie sur ce coup là. Néanmoins la boule blanche ne s'arrêta pas là, nullement impressionnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et tira un deuxième projectile vers nous, toujours avec une précision monstre.

Cette fois-ci, je ne retins pas mon cri de terreur. Le Joueur lui, tout aussi calme que l'animal qui l'opposait, plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une sorte de balle noire compacte aux reflets rouges-orangés. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander de quoi il s'agissait que déjà il la lançait en direction du projectile de l'ennemie. Quand les deux objets se frôlèrent, une déflagration emplit l'espace en à peine quelques fractions de secondes. Le souffle me frappa de plein fouet et j'eus du mal à rester debout. Mes yeux me faisaient mal avec cette soudaine explosion lumineuse. Le Joueur continuait de fixer le nuage de flammes derrière lequel se cachait le monstre flottant, sans être dérangé une seule seconde par les puissants vents qui régnaient désormais dans la cavité.

Des sueurs froides commençaient à parcourir mon dos : la cause d'une explosion au pouvoir plus que destructif s'était trouvé à proximité de moi pendant tout ce temps... Je jetai un coup d'œil au Joueur : c'était vraiment un être exceptionnel pour qu'il se balade avec ce genre de choses dans ses poches... Justement, comme la distraction qu'avait été ce monstre ne manifestait désormais plus sa présence, il retourna à son activité première, à savoir me pousser dans le torrent de lave qui se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre de moi. Seulement, il recommença bien à me pousser, mais pas dans la direction à laquelle je m'attendais : nous nous dirigions désormais tout droit vers le portail lugubre qui était censé, peut-être, me ramener à ma réalité. Alors que je nageais en pleine incompréhension devant ce soudain changement de plan, le Joueur continuait de me pousser tout en sortant de sa poche un arc visiblement de haute qualité, luisant d'une pâleur violette pas franchement rassurante.

Donc, si je comprenais bien, le Joueur voulait me sortir de là. Alors c'était très gentil de sa part, vraiment, mais je ne le sentais pas du tout, ce passage de portail... Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de vouloir me jeter dans la lave. Mais là... c'était juste plus fort que moi. Bien que sachant pertinemment qu'un espèce de monstre de plusieurs mètres de diamètre nous volait après, je me remis à freiner du mieux que je pus, m'arc-boutant contre le bras qui me poussait. Le Joueur se mit à me pousser de plus en plus fréquemment, sans doute exaspéré par mon manque flagrant de coopération.

Je réussis si bien à nous ralentir que le monstre tentaculaire eu le temps de se dégager de son explosion pour revenir à la charge. Partagé entre ma peur des boules de feu et ma peur de la téléportation, je ne pu que l'observer se rapprocher de nous, perdant en altitude, rasant presque le sol et, à terme, projeter son attaque. Là, le Joueur lâcha mon épaule pour s'armer de son arc et tirer en plein dans le projectile, sa flèche uniquement visible par un fin trait blanc tant elle avait été rapide. Encore une fois, les deux armes entrèrent en collision, mais sans exploser. La balle de feu fût déviée et partit sur la droite, toujours en rasant le sol.

\- Ah.

Je venais de me rendre compte que mon « très cher ami cochon zombie » venait de faire le pas de trop : il s'était placé en plein sur la trajectoire du boulet dévié. La scène suivante se déroula comme en ralentit : la charge approchait, inévitable dans sa trajectoire parfaitement rectiligne. Le curieux cochon tourna sa tête dans notre direction, la même que celle du projectile accessoirement, nous regarda avec un grand œil étonné (autant que je pouvais en juger de là où je me trouvais), inclinant la tête de côté. Il ramena la main gauche jusqu'à son visage, comme pour se dire « Oh, mince » et agita son groin à moitié moisi une dernière fois avant que la balle de feu ne lui explose au visage.

L'explosion fût tout aussi spectaculaire que la précédente, enflammant la roche à proximité et bloquant notre vue. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Au fond de moi, j'espérais que non. Il avait quand même été assez gentil pour ne pas m'attaquer quand je m'étais évanoui dehors. Le Joueur restait immobile, sur ses gardes, et pour l'instant le monstre tentaculaire ne faisait pas mine d'attaquer à nouveau. Après plusieurs secondes de suspens, la fumée se dissipa et j'aperçus de nouveau la silhouette du cochon-zombie. Il était donc encore en vie...

\- Oh mince.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose au vue de l'expression furibonde qu'il affichait. Il me lança un regard agressif, auquel j'aurais aimé rétorquer que c'était le poulpe géant qui était à l'origine de l'attaque, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me comprendrait. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se mit à charger dans notre direction, bien plus vite que lors de son interminable déambulation que je lui avais connue. La situation n'était déjà pas du tout bonne pour moi, mais elle devint encore un cran plus dramatique quand je me rendis compte que des dizaines de cochons zombies nous fonçaient dessus, convergeant vers le portail depuis toutes les directions. Là, je paniquai pour de bon. J'aurais bien aimé m'évanouir, là, tout de suite, même si ça n'aurait pas été le meilleur des réflexes de survie.

Le Joueur roula la tête d'exaspération, observant au passage toute la situation. Il me reprit par l'épaule et, cette fois-ci, il me catapulta avec une force prodigieuse à l'intérieur du portail. Je m'écrasai au sol, en plein milieu de la ligne d'obsidienne. Je tentai de me relever, voulant protester, mais déjà les vertiges me prirent et je ne pu que rester au sol. Je voyais flou, incapable de me rendre compte de la progression des attaquants, et mon estomac se tordait en signe de protestation. Le seul sens qui ne me faisait pas encore trop défaut était l'ouïe : je percevais toujours assez clairement les cris des cochons zombies qui ne faisaient que s'amplifier de toute part et les sifflements de l'être tentaculaire. Il me sembla même en entendre un deuxième. Mais avant que la peur ne paralyse tous mes membres, les bruits de bataillent s'évanouirent.

Je n'entendis plus que le silence. Je me demandai si j'étais devenu sourd. Mais non, après une ou deux secondes qui me parurent une éternité, j'entendis un faible meuglement de vache. J'ouvris les yeux : je me trouvais de nouveau dans mon village bien-aimé. L'émotion me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais avant toute chose, je me précipitai en dehors du portail, à moitié en marchant et à moitié en me traînant. J'étais... j'étais à la maison. J'étais à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, en sécurité. Des bruits de conversations me parvinrent. Je soupirai de soulagement : les autres étaient encore là...

Il ne me semblait pas que j'avais déjà été aussi heureux. À ce moment précis, toute ma volonté d'en savoir plus sur le Joueur, sur l'extérieur, sur le Nether même, s'effondra : j'en avais eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Sans un bruit, je me relevai et je couru m'enfermer dans la maison la plus proche.

* * *

 _Bon, techniquement, il n'est pas possible de lancer une boule de feu sans distributeur, mais vous n'avez rien vu, ok ? -v-  
De même, on ne se demandera pas pourquoi notre villageois sait ce qu'est un boulet de canon X)_

 _Bonne lecture ! ( ･ ω･)ﾉ_

 _Hum... Il faut vraiment que je trouve des noms pour mes chapitres..._


	10. Régime sédentaire

**Chapitre 10 :** **Régime sédentaire**

Je voulais sortir... Mais il faisait encore nuit... J'avais hâte de retrouver les autres... Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, je ne tenais plus en place dans l'étrange maison de laine dans laquelle j'avais trouvé refuge suite à ma fuite, pleine d'émotions, du monde du Nether. Après en avoir fait 10 fois le tour, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil dehors, puis je repartais pour quelques cercles supplémentaires. Mais même cette routine me rendait heureux, tant j'avais le plaisir de voir les étoiles tourner dans le ciel, la lune réaliser sa course habituelle dans un témoignage irréfutable du temps qui passe. D'autant que je m'étais rendu compte que la phase de l'astre n'avait pas beaucoup bougée depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas passé trop de temps dans les Tréfonds comme je le craignais. Ou que j'y étais resté si longtemps que plusieurs cycles lunaires s'étaient écoulés. Mais bon, je préférais rester optimiste.

Le bonheur, je l'avais. L'ennui aussi malheureusement. Je sentais déjà sa torpeur désagréable s'accrocher à moi.

M'occuper jusqu'au lendemain... Comment je faisais d'habitude ? Évidemment, je partageais mon logement avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir discuter. Sauf que là, il n'y avait définitivement personne. Et quand je m'étais retrouvé coincé chez le Joueur ? Je m'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je considérai les réflexions qui pouvaient me venir en tête après les derniers événements... Non, finalement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de penser.

Heureusement, pour pallier à mon manque flagrant d'activité, j'avais été doté d'une maison particulièrement... ludique. Au début, prudent, je me mis à compter le nombre de carreaux de laines des différentes couleurs que la pièce possédait. Résultat : 104 bleu clair, 40 rose pâle, 64 orange. Déjà que j'étais entouré des pieds à la tête d'un motif à carreaux, le choix des couleurs ne rendait que la chose plus... étrange. Que faire ensuite... ? J'aurais pu tester le moelleux de la laine en fonçant dans les murs, mais l'intérêt de la chose me paraissait tout de même assez limité... C'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçus l'objet de toutes les tentations : un lit. L'envie de m'allonger dessus me vint immédiatement, presque un instinct à ce niveau-là. Cependant, ma raison y opposait deux arguments : premièrement, j'avais déjà essayé de dormir à volonté, et ça n'avait absolument rien donné. Deuxièmement, ce lit appartenait au Joueur et je n'allais certainement pas me donner le droit de m'y installer.

Ces arguments étaient parfaitement logiques. Ma tentation n'eut pourtant aucun mal à les contrer : premièrement, j'avais essayé de dormir dans le Nether, ce qui n'était pas l'endroit le plus rassurant pour se laisser aller à abandonner sa conscience. Surtout quand on était installé sur un sol parsemé de cailloux. Deuxièmement, Violet n'avait eu aucun scrupule à fouiller dans les affaires du Joueur sans que celui-ci ne le remarque jamais et, en plus, j'estimais avec toutes mes aventures ressentes avoir atteint une proximité suffisante avec cet être mystérieux pour me permettre d'utiliser un de ses meubles qu'il possédait, de toute façon, en au moins 10 exemplaires. Mais j'espérais tout de même très fort qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. On ne savait jamais. Suite à cette délibération mentale passionnante, je m'élançai en direction de la planche de bois recouverte de laine et plongeai avidement dessus.

...C'était encore plus confortable que je ne l'imaginais. Un crime qu'aucun villageois ne s'en serve jamais. J'allais lancer une mode, c'était sûr. Je me tournai et me retournai : chaque frottement du tissu contre ma peau était un véritable plaisir. À cet instant, dans un pur élan d'égoïsme, je me dis que la vie était belle.

Hélas, cet objet ne faisait pas d'avantage passer le temps rapidement que le parquet parsemé de cailloux de ce bunker planté en plein milieux du Nether. Mais au moins avait-il le mérite de le faire passer plus confortablement. Des heures d'attente plus tard, enfin, la luminosité commença à augmenter dans la pièce. Je me précipitai à la porte pour observer le soleil se lever : lentement, lentement, il s'extirpait de l'horizon. Ses rayons me piquaient les yeux, mais j'avais trop hâte : plus que quelques minutes avant que le jour ne soit officiellement là.

Les secondes s'étiraient, aussi épaisses que du magma à moitié refroidit. Allez, allez... Des larmes me montaient au yeux tellement ils me lançaient. Mais ça en valait le coup : j'étais témoin direct de la séparation entre l'astre solaire et l'horizon terrestre. Enfin, enfin ! Dès que j'aperçus le premier millimètre de ciel bleu sous la sphère lumineuse, je me précipitai dehors, alors que l'on ne sentait même pas encore l'odeur de chaire brûlée des premiers zombies exorcisés.

J'entendais les bruits des portes, des dizaines de portes. Je courrai le plus vite possible. Après avoir contourné en dérapant une ultime maison, enfin, je les aperçu tous. Le premier que je reconnus fut Violet, qui pour une fois se trouvait au centre-ville. Trop ému pour me soucier de ne pas me faire remarquer, je me précipitai vers lui, mes dernières larmes pour avoir trop longtemps fixé le soleil glissant sur mes joues :

\- Violeeeeeeeeeet !

Le clerc se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais je n'en vis pas plus car je me jetai de suite à son coup :

\- Tu m'as manquééé ! Vous m'avez tous manquééé !

Mon ami tituba sous le choc, tentant de rester debout. Mais rapidement, il se reprit et, m'agrippant par les épaules, il m'éloigna avec force pour me regarder dans les yeux :

\- Que... ? Non, avant ça, où est-ce que tu étais passé !? Tout le monde te croyait mort !

Avec la vague impression de revivre mes retrouvailles avec Tablier Noir alors que je venais de revenir de mon incursion chez le Joueur, je choisis de rester flou pour le moment afin d'aller plus vite :

\- Disons que... Je me suis retrouvé inconscient un moment et qu'après... euh... J'ai eu quelques petites difficultés pour rentrer.

Violet fronça les sourcils, mais il ne me contredit pas. J'en profitais pour poser la question plus délicate qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis... Justement, je ne savais pas depuis quand.

\- Et du coup... Vu que j'étais inconscient... Ça fait combien de temps que l'autre joueur a hum... attaqué le village ?

Là, mon ami se rembrunit carrément :

\- Ça va faire deux jours cet après-midi... Attends un peu, pourquoi « l'autre » joueur ?

Deux jours seulement ? En entendant cette nouvelle, toutes les craintes que j'avais eu dans le Nether s'envolèrent d'un seul coup. J'aurais franchement sourit si Violet ne me regardait pas avec un air aussi grave.

\- Hein ? Ah, ce n'est pas le joueur du village qui est apparu ce jour là. Le nôtre n'a pas une peau aussi bizarre, il nous ressemble beaucoup plus. Et je ne crois pas qu'il nous soit hostile non plus. Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas tué la première fois qu'il m'a vu, et c'est aussi lui qui m'a aidé à revenir ici.

\- Tu es sérieux là ? Déjà tous les villageois se sont mis d'accord pour refuser de commercer avec lui, sauf s'il paye le prix fort, à cause de... de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- En fait, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher grand chose... Je veux dire, même si notre Joueur est capable de voler et de construire tout un village, il s'oppose à quelqu'un qui a les mêmes pouvoirs. Et en plus, vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a dans ce village, il est impossible de tous les protéger.

Alors que je débitais ma tirade, la pression qu'exerçait Violet sur mes bras semblait s'intensifier. Je tressaillis et il finit par me lâcher, brusquement, préférant serrer ses points sur le vide. Énervé, finis-je par comprendre. Au vue de ses paroles, j'avais vu juste :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu parles comme si on aurait rien pu faire pour sauver Marron !

Je ne le connaissais pas aussi sanguin. Surpris, j'expliquai :

\- Marron ou un autre. Tu le sais, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Nous sommes faibles, Violet : incapables de nous sortir d'ici, incapables de comprendre le monde des joueurs, et surtout incapables de nous opposer à eux. Ils peuvent très bien nous manipuler et décider de notre vie comme ils le veulent.

Tout ça, c'était ce que j'avais réalisé pendant ma captivité là bas, dans le Nether. Pourtant, Violet eu l'air franchement effrayé par ce que je venais de dire.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va... ? Tu es... comme détaché...

Il avait fait un pas en retrait, comme si j'étais soudain devenu une sorte de créature effrayante. Je ne venais pourtant de dire que la vérité, j'en étais sûr. Nous ne pouvions rien contre l'écrasante puissance des joueurs, même si c'était triste. Pour l'instant en tout cas... Mais la réaction du clerc ne me rassurait pas vraiment. J'étais sûr de la véracité de ce que je venais de dire, mais en même temps je doutais, comme si j'avais fait une faute d'inattention dans mon raisonnement. Pourtant, j'avais beau y repenser, je ne trouvais rien d'anormal. Autant pour rassurer mon ami que pour me rassurer moi, je finis par balbutier :

\- Ah... Je, je dois encore être fatigué avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Désolé...

L'effet voulu fut au rendez-vous et Violet esquissa un petit sourire :

\- C'est rien, tout le monde est encore sous le choc. Ça s'est passé si vite... je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il... qu'il ne sera plus là. J'ai juste l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve... Mais au final, on va bien finir par retrouver notre quotidien...

En voyant la peine de mon ami, je finis par comprendre la raison de notre décalage : coincé dans un monde inconnu sans aucun repère, j'avais eu à de multiples reprises l'occasion de laisser parler mon chagrin et, forcément, de m'en remettre un peu. Mais ici, au village, tous pouvaient se raccrocher à leurs habitudes pour ne pas laisser leur détresse les envahir. Conséquence directe : leur deuil n'en serait que plus long. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. J'avais retrouvé l'endroit auquel j'appartenais. Tout allait bien se passer...

…

…

...Hum ?

Au moins trois à quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais revenu. Et je m'ennuyais. Je m'ennuyais vraiment. Strictement rien ne s'était passé. Debout, discuter, échanger quelques mots sur la tragédie de Marron sans que personne n'ait une seule véritable information sur le sujet. Discuter, voir la nuit tomber, attendre le lendemain. La seule nouveauté était que je passais désormais toujours la nuit dans une maison excentrée, les seules étant pourvues de lit. C'était quand même super confortable ce truc... Mais ça avait aussi ses inconvénients finis-je par réaliser, un peu tard : environs un cycle lunaire plus tard, Tablier Blanc me fit remarquer :

\- Dis, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi par hasard ?

Je reconnaissais bien là son éternelle franchise... Je me considérai. Et me rendis compte avec horreur qu'il avait raison. Tous les villageois avaient à peu près la même silhouette, alors les petites différences se voyaient beaucoup... Ce gras... Sans aucun doute, il était le résultat d'avoir passé près de la moitié de mon temps de vie couché à ne faire aucun effort. Évidemment, un objet aussi formidable ne pouvait exister sans un lourd tribut... Est-ce que courir à travers le village pouvait être considéré comme l'activité qu'il me fallait pour combler mon ennui... ?

Je pris la décision d'aller voir Tablier Noir, qui avait toujours eu un corps d'athlète, pour lui demander conseil. Enfin, même si ça devait probablement avoir un rapport avec son métier... Ça me donnait l'occasion d'aller le voir, je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis un petit bout de temps. Comme je ne le trouvai pas directement, je me mis à interroger des passants. Vu qu'il était assez populaire et s'entendait avec presque tout le monde, la technique marchait bien, en général. De redirections en redirections, je finis par me retrouver devant un appartement du troisième étage de la barre de HLM. Effectivement, monter plusieurs volées de marches tous les jours me semblait aussi être une bonne option pour faire du sport. Mais apparemment, Tablier Noir n'avait pas quitté la pièce depuis quelques jours. Peut-être était-il occupé avec son métier ? Me disant qu'il serait content de recevoir un peu de visite, j'ouvris avec enthousiasme la porte :

\- Tablier Noir ! Dis-moi comment mai-...! ...Non, en fait, laisse tomber. Est-ce que ça va... ?

L'armurier était assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce, immobile et silencieux. Il ne réagit qu'à peine à mon arrivée pourtant bruyante.

* * *

 _Voilà, notre villageois découvre les joies de la flemme, ce fléau contre lequel nous devons tous lutter X)  
Bon, là, on a un peu l'impression que tout le monde se fiche de la mort de Marron, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va en reparler !_

 _Bonne lecture ! ( #´ ▽ `# )ﾉ_


	11. Leader à la dérive

**Chapitre 11 :** **Leader à la dérive**

Moi, toujours dans cet appartement du troisième étage : j'avais l'impression que l'abattement de Tablier Noir absorbait toute la luminosité de la pièce. Il releva vers moi des yeux rougis par les larmes :

\- Comment tu peux être aussi insouciant après ce qui est arrivé à Marron... ?

Je savais qu'il avait sérieusement été secoué par l'événement, lui qui portait toujours beaucoup d'attention aux autres, dont il se sentait responsable. Mais tout de même, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Difficile ici de ne pas passer pour quelqu'un de complètement froid et indifférent alors que, aux yeux de tous, je m'étais rétabli en à peine deux jours. Tablier Noir continua d'ailleurs :

\- C'est comme si tu t'en fichais...

La remarque m'agaça passablement. Je rétorquai, refroidi :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai disparu deux jours que je suis devenu inhumain. C'est toi qui ferais mieux de t'en remettre ! Tu inquiètes tout le monde !

Je me sentis soudainement poussé par l'inspiration et ajoutai sur un ton de connaisseur :

\- Écoute, le deuil, c'est comme ça : tout le monde s'effondre, tout le monde pleure, mais à un moment il faut bien commencer à faire semblant de s'en remettre, pour qu'enfin, plus tard, bercé dans cette illusion, on puisse se remettre à avancer. À moins que tu ne préfères croupir ici.

Je n'étais pas peu fier. Rarement j'avais fait preuve d'une telle éloquence, si ce n'était quand j'avais convaincu Marron de retourner au centre-ville... Pour rencontrer la destinée qu'on lui connaissait. Je secouai la tête : il était inutile d'y repenser maintenant. Tablier Noir me regarda dans les yeux, mais mon petit monologue n'eut pas l'efficacité que je lui espérais :

\- Mais... Marron est mort...

\- Certes, répondis-je, irrité par l'impression que tout ce que je venais de dire n'avait pas du tout été écouté.

\- Je... Je ne le reverrais plus jamais...

\- Pourquoi, tu avais quelque chose à lui dire ?

J'avais lancé ça au hasard, un peu avec dédain pourrait-on dire, mais je ne m'attendais pas à taper en plein dans le mille. Tablier Noir frémit, se recroquevilla encore plus si c'était possible. Il me sembla que je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose, mais si faiblement que je ne compris rien du tout. Je fis quelques pas sur le parquet grinçant et m'accroupis à côté de lui :

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-... Quand j'ai appris que quelqu'un était mort... J'ai été content de savoir que ce soit Marron et pas quelqu'un d'autre !

Tablier Noir avait presque crié la fin de sa phrase, relevant la tête brusquement et me fixant de ses yeux humides, dans l'attente, l'expectative, d'un regard empli de détresse. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que je ne pu, sans comprendre, que lui demander d'une voix vide d'émotion :

\- Pourquoi ?

Mon ami passa un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots et fuyant mon regard.

\- Il... Il avait menacé la tranquillité du village... C'était un soucis... Mais personne ne voulait s'en occuper. Alors, quand il a disparu, un instant, je me suis dit : « tant mieux, un problème de moins »... Cette sensation de soulagement... J-J'étais son ami et j'ai pensé « ça », je... je dois m'excuser...

La pensée était cruelle. Tellement que je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que quelqu'un l'ait, même parmi les plus farouches opposants de Marron. Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait eu, et que, pire encore, il avait douloureusement conscience de l'abomination que son propre esprit venait de former. Tablier Noir continua, de plus en plus accablé :

\- Je ne peux plus regarder les autres en face...

La culpabilité le rongeait d'autant plus facilement qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de moralement droit, j'en étais persuadé. Incapable de se soustraire à ses souvenirs, il cherchait désespéramment une punition pour soulager son esprit.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te jeter dans le vide. Au troisième étage, c'est la mort assurée. Mais... si tu pouvais monter sur le toit, ce serait encore mieux.

Tablier Noir fixa de nouveaux ses yeux sur moi, mais cette fois-ci avec un regard débordant d'espoir, voyant déjà sa délivrance approcher. Là, ce fut plus fort que moi : mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je propulsai de toutes mes forces ma main dans sa figure. Son cou et mon poignet craquèrent de concert. Déséquilibré, je me remis debout et lui hurlai :

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !? On essaye tous de s'en remettre, et toi tu veux tout ruiner en nous mettant une nouvelle mort sur les bras !? Je comprendrais peut-être si ta vie était un véritable calvaire et que tu nous détestais, mais toi tu es populaire dans tout le village parce que tu ne poses pas de questions « inutiles » comme Violet et tu ne te plains pas comme Marron ! Alors imagine l'impact ! Ce village que tu aimes tant serait désorganisé pour de bon !

Je m'énervais autant contre lui que contre moi qui n'arrivais pas à trouver d'argument décisif. Je voulais continuer d'essayer pourtant, de chercher un autre angle d'attaque, de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Me calmant un peu, je le fis se relever, époussetant ses vêtements maculés de terre : je ne voulais pas savoir où il était allé se fourrer.

\- Tu y apportes beaucoup trop d'importance. Ce n'est qu'une pensée qui t'a traversé, et une seule. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avais tué, tu ne lui a pas non plus pourri la vie intentionnellement. Et tu t'en es tout de suite voulu. Ça montre que tu sais que c'est mal et que tu ne l'aurais pas fait non ? C'est de l'instinct, tu vois, de l'INS-TINCT. Un truc qui s'échappe de toi avant que ta morale n'aille ensuite l'attraper et le détruire. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Même à ton si cher Marron, qui a eu très envie de me tabasser une fois. Même à moi, qui ai voulu l'abandonner pour ne plus avoir de problème.

Je devais admettre que cela faisait mal de reconnaître qu'on avait pensé ça. J'étais heureux d'avoir au moins essayé de l'aider jusqu'au bout... Tablier Noir me considéra avec des yeux étonnés, ce qui était toujours mieux que l'espèce de regard malsain qu'il m'avait lancé en pensant se suicider.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais autant grandi...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rétorquer :

\- Non, j'ai grossi, nuance.

Plus sérieusement, je repensais à toutes les questions sans réponse qui m'avaient taraudé pour en arriver à ces conclusions sur la mort de Marron.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas non plus agréable de réussir à réfléchir comme ça...

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun réfléchissant aux événements qui venaient de se dérouler. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte du caractère critique de la situation que nous venions d'éviter. Des sueurs froides me prirent. Tout à coup angoissé, je bredouillai :

\- Tu... tu ne comptais quand même pas euh... passer à l'acte ?

Tablier Noir me jeta un coup d'œil, passant sa main sur sa nuque avec embarras :

\- Je... Non, je n'étais plus vraiment... moi-même, désolé.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Nouveau silence, cette fois-ci plus gêné. J'étais rassuré... Mais pas totalement. Qui savait ce qui pourrait traverser la tête de mon ami une fois laissé à ses réflexions ? Il fallait que je lui tienne compagnie... Si possible sans avoir à supporter ce silence étouffant. Heureusement, j'avais récemment découvert la distraction parfaite. Mettant le plus d'entrain possible dans ma voix, je proposai :

\- Je sais ! J'ai un truc super à te faire découvrir à la périphérie !

Mon ami se redressa, quittant enfin de ce fait son coin sombre.

\- Maintenant ? Il va bientôt faire nuit...

Effectivement. Je ne me laissai pas démonter et ajoutai :

\- C'est pas grave, c'est à l'intérieur d'une maison ! Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Tablier Noir prit le temps de la réflexion puis finit par céder. Satisfait d'avoir atteint mon objectif, je l'entraînais loin du centre-ville alors que tout ceux qui s'apprêtaient à y rentrer nous regardaient avec des yeux étonnés. Je saluai Violet au passage, qui regagnait son église. Son retour à la société n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à destination : une large maison au style assez traditionnel représentant à elle seule toutes les essences de bois que je pouvais imaginer. Bien que ses dimensions soient respectables, elle ne comportait qu'une seule pièce divisée par des cloisons d'à peine un peu plus de deux mètres de haut, formant une sorte de salon et deux pseudo-chambres. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était ce qu'il y avait dans ces chambres : deux lits, un dans chaque « pièce », entourés tous deux d'un coffre au couvercle écrasant et d'une petite bibliothèque sur laquelle était posé un pot de fleurs.

\- Des... lits ? finit par identifier Tablier Noir.

Je hochai vivement de la tête, satisfait de sa réaction. Mais mon ami reprit, un peu déconcerté :

\- C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer... ?

\- Pas te montrer. Tu vas l'essayer ! répondis-je fièrement.

Là, il se renfrogna direct.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Mais si, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, je le pris par le bras et le traîna vers le-dit meuble avant de l'y jeter avec assurance.

\- Que !?

\- Alors ? demandais-je en m'éloignant.

\- Attend ! Reste-là, me laisse pas tout seul sur ce... truc ! dit-il en commençant à paniquer.

\- Détend toi, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je te préviens, la nuit est déjà tombée, alors tu n'as plus le choix de rentrer. Regarde, on voit même le ciel par le plafond !

Tablier Noir releva nerveusement la tête, se cramponnant toujours au matelas. Comme dans la maison du Joueur que j'avais précédemment eu l'occasion de... visiter, le centre du toit était décoré d'une bande de verre qui laissait voir les étoiles défiler. Après réflexion, j'avais conclu que c'était les maisons qui possédaient ce toit qui étaient les plus agréables. Après un petit silence, je redemandai à mon ami :

\- Alors ?

Celui-ci semblait déjà être un peu plus habitué à la chose. Il osa esquisser un mouvement avant d'admettre :

\- Bon, ok, c'est peut-être un peu plus confortable que la moyenne, mais ça s'arrête là.

Je souris devant son appréhension sévère envers la nouveauté et conclus :

\- Si tu es aussi bien installé, alors je vais te laisser, si tu me cherches je suis dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et partis me jeter avec plaisir sur le deuxième lit de l'habitation, avant de me mettre à contempler le ciel. Décidément, ce genre de toit était le meilleur...

Un temps s'écoula ainsi, sans un bruit. Assez en tout cas pour que je puisse voir une petite dizaine d'étoiles traverser mon champs de vision. Au bout d'un moment, Tablier Noir finit par rompre le silence jusqu'ici simplement orné des bruits des animaux du Joueur et des lointaines discussions du centre-ville.

\- Dis...

-... Quoi ?

\- Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais que tu ne te fichais pas de la mort de Marron ?

Évidemment, il ressassait encore l'affaire. J'avais douté de ses paroles quand il m'avait dit qu'il se sentait mieux et, forcément, il avait aussi douté de moi quand je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas encore surmonté l'attaque. Je soupirai lourdement et répondis en toute honnêteté, encouragé par l'obscurité ambiante qui poussait aux confessions :

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je me suis peut-être dit que l'on n'y pouvait rien, que c'était comme ça, mais à un moment j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir déshydraté tant je pleurais.

\- Ah... C'est pour ça que je sens des larmes sur mes joues alors...

Ne sachant que répondre, je ne pu qu'observer un silence discret tandis que des reniflements se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison. Encore un peu plus tard, Tablier Noir reprit, visiblement un peu rétabli :

\- Et sinon... Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu disais que j'étais populaire ?

Là encore, je fis le choix de conserver le silence.

* * *

 _Et voilà !  
Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'en suis assez contente !_

 _Bonne lecture !  
(^～^)_


	12. Porte et portail

**Chapitre 12 :** **Porte et portail**

\- Quoi !?

Je me bouchai les oreilles en signe de protestation contre la réaction démesurée de Violet. Maintenant que le problème avec Tablier Noir était à peu près réglé, je m'étais enfin décidé à parler au clerc de la réelle raison de mon absence. Sa surprise fut à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais. Ébranlé, il raisonna à voix haute en se tenant la tête :

\- Je... C'est dingue ! On pourrait... On pourrait en apprendre tellement plus ! Découvrir une autre partie du monde même en étant enfermé ici !

Après plusieurs secondes passées à marmonner, Violet se tourna vers moi brusquement :

\- Raconte-moi !

Son impatience n'était pas exactement la meilleure façon pour permettre à mon cerveau d'expliquer correctement. Pris de court, je balbutiai :

\- Euh... bah... En fait, c'est surtout du feu, de la lave et des trucs qui lancent du feu... Ah, il y a aussi des pots de fleurs ! Et puis... des cochons ?

Désormais, Violet me regardait avec un visage un peu décomposé. Même moi avais conscience du manque flagrant de clarté de mes propos. Mon ami soupira lourdement en secouant la tête et finit par se résigner :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Montre-moi juste ce fameux portail en fait...

\- O-ok...

Un peu dépité, je fus tout de même heureux d'avoir pu reconnaître la position du téléporteur en rentrant du Nether, parce que je n'avais strictement rien vu à l'aller. Je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de Violet si je lui avais dit que je ne savais même pas par où j'étais passé... L'objet de sa convoitise se trouvait près de la falaise du village et des enclos du Joueur. Pas loin de la pièce aux bibliothèques...

En approchant, même sans voir le cadre d'obsidienne, je pouvais déjà entendre les gargouillis qui s'en échappaient. Me remémorant de la sensation de sa traversée, un frisson descendit le long de mon dos. Violet n'eut, lui, pas l'air de remarquer mon émotion. Il contourna la dernière maison qui nous séparait de l'endroit en question et s'exclama :

\- Hum ? Tablier Blanc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Effectivement, le boucher se tenait bien devant le portail et observait les volutes violettes. Il se retourna et nous salua avant de nous répondre :

\- J'étais en train de regarder les animaux du Joueur quand j'ai entendu un bruit... Je me suis dirigé vers lui et je suis tombé... sur ça. Mais je peux vous retourner la question.

\- Il me disait qu'il avait vu un truc bizarre dans le coin alors nous venions nous aussi jeter un coup d'œil, assura Violet.

Je le regardai : visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur les détails. D'ailleurs, il se pencha immédiatement sur le portail et j'en fis de même.

\- Tiens ?

Tout le périmètre avait été encerclé par une barrière, de sorte que nous ne pouvions pas nous approcher de moins d'un mètre. Seul un portillon au mécanisme visiblement trop compliqué pour nous semblait pouvoir permettre le passage. Le clerc me demanda :

\- Ça n'y était pas la première fois que tu l'as vu, pas vrai ?

J'opinai de la tête, pour une fois sûr de moi :

\- Non, impossible que je passe par dessus ce truc sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Pourquoi, tu t'en es beaucoup approché ? demanda le boucher.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, il a même touché cette matière violette, vanta Violet à un Tablier Blanc visiblement impressionné.

De mon côté, je me mis à réfléchir : les barrières avaient été installées après que le Joueur me jette hors du Nether. Elles étaient totalement incapables de stopper quelqu'un de son espèce, mais peut-être les avait-il placées pour nous empêcher d'y retourner ? Personnellement, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y retourner mais... Violet dû arriver à la même conclusion que moi car il claqua sa langue d'un air agacé. C'était une bonne occasion qui lui filait entre les doigts...

\- Bon, je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir l'examiner... finit-il tout de même par se résigner.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda Tablier Blanc d'un air assez intéressé.

\- Apparemment, une sorte de téléporteur.

Tandis que mes deux amis discutaient ensemble, je commençai à faire le tour de l'enclos de sécurité. Avec cette nouvelle protection, l'espace dédié au portail touchait presque le mur de la falaise ; on pouvait à peine se glisser entre la barrière et la roche. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai une sorte d'affleurement dans la pierre qui m'avait jusque là paru lisse, juste derrière le montant droit du portail. Curieux, je passai la main dessus. À ma grande surprise, le dépassement rocheux sembla bouger au moment où j'appuyai un peu dessus. J'essayai de le pousser avec plus d'insistance, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour l'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dépasse plus de la paroi. Il était comme monté sur un ressort, devenant de plus en plus dur à bouger.

\- Violet, Tablier Blanc, venez voir !

Mes deux amis se tournèrent vers moi, coupés dans leur discussion. Ils finirent par s'approcher de moi et le boucher demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

Ayant parfaitement conscience que l'objectif semblait futile, je leur expliquai tout de même :

\- Il y a ce bout de rocher là... Il bouge, et j'aimerais bien essayer de le renfoncer dans la paroi...

Les deux me considérèrent, puis Violet soupira et concéda à m'aider. Il s'approcha de la falaise et nous nous mîmes à pousser le caillou de concert.

 _*click !*_

\- Hum ?

Il me semblait avoir entendu une sorte de claquement. Et juste après, la falaise s'ouvrit en deux. Littéralement. Un trou béant de plusieurs mètres de haut et de large s'était formé, s'enfonçant dans la roche en ligne droite. Au fond, je pouvais apercevoir la lueur d'une torche vacillante. Nous restâmes tous les trois bouche bée, ébahis devant ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un miracle. Je m'avançai doucement vers la cavité qui venait de se former : elle formait un long couloir qui s'enfonçait ensuite dans le sol sous la forme d'un escalier orné d'une ou peut-être plusieurs torches. Je m'apprêtais à tendre ma main dans le vide quand soudainement...

 _*clack*_

\- ...!

La roche se referma brutalement, claquant avec violence à quelques centimètres à peine de ma main. Je la retirai vivement, le sang tapant dans mes oreilles sous l'effet du choc.

\- Ça va !?

Mes deux amis se précipitèrent vers moi, prenant ma main pour l'inspecter. De mon côté, je faisais de mon mieux pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur, ce dernier ayant bien failli exploser selon mon impression. Je finis par les rassurer d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Je... je vais bien, ça va.

Violet soupira pour une énième fois puis se tourna vers la falaise pour demander :

\- Et sinon... C'était quoi, ÇA ?

Nous méditâmes tous quelques secondes pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rassemblant mes souvenirs, je résonnai à voix haute :

\- Donc... On a appuyé sur quelque chose, il y a eu un bruit et la falaise s'est ouverte en deux... Après quelques secondes, nouveau bruit, et tout se referme... Il y avait l'air d'avoir une sorte de passage à l'intérieur... Comme un couloir... Du coup, ce rochet affleurant serait une sorte de... mécanisme qui permettrait d'ouvrir un passage pour se rendre quelque part ?

Violet renifla :

\- Encore quelque chose pour le Joueur.

\- Mais pourquoi le cacher comme ça ? demanda Tablier Blanc. De ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes incapables de l'actionner tout seul.

\- Peut-être qu'il sait que nous pouvons l'utiliser à deux ? Ou qu'il veut le dissimuler des autres membres de son espèce...

À ces mots, les yeux de Violet se mirent à briller d'excitation :

\- S'il veut le cacher, c'est que ça ne peut que être quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

Un certain malaise me prit en voyant son enthousiasme. Étant presque certain de la réponse, je demandai quand même :

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas euh... traverser ce truc ? On ne sait même pas si on pourra en ressortir...

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est une occasion unique. C'est une structure du Joueur, alors il y a forcément une sortie. Sans oublier que si ça avait été un piège, il aurait du être plus facile d'y accéder.

Je contractai la mâchoire, pas vraiment heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Mais si Violet avait raison sur une chose, c'était bien sur le fait que ce passage était une superbe opportunité pour en apprendre plus sur le Joueur. Lui semblait bien décidé à la saisir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tablier Blanc. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir puissamment, puis déclara :

\- Ok, je vous suis ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette falaise. Et puis, je trouverais peut-être des trucs utiles pour mon travail !

La décision semblait malheureusement prise. Je ravalai ma salive tandis que Violet expliquait sans perdre une seconde la marche à suivre :

\- Alors... Moi et Tablier Blanc allons activer une nouvelle fois le mécanisme et après, on court tous dans le truc. Ça vous va ?

Bien qu'un peu trop simpliste à mon goût, je ne pouvais cependant rien proposer de plus aboutit. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de consentir au plan et me positionnai devant l'endroit où l'ouverture s'était formée. La tension rendait mon souffle court et mon rythme cardiaque repartait de plus belle. Une seule erreur et nous pouvions finir écrasés sans autre forme de cérémonie... Plus j'y repensais, plus ce plan me paraissait insensé.

 _*click !*_

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage : tout un pan du mur s'enfonça dans un crissement aigu de roche puis se scinda en deux, laissant apparaître le long couloir qui se cachait derrière. Je n'eus pas d'avantage le temps d'étudier le phénomène car Tablier Blanc me poussa par l'épaule pour m'inciter à courir. Nous fonçâmes tous les trois dans la cavité, avançant le plus vite possible. Nous traversâmes sans soucis l'endroit d'où s'était rétractée la roche et nous retrouvâmes rapidement une petite dizaine de mètres plus loin.

 _*clack*_

Nous nous retournâmes de concert : derrière nous, le ciel et l'herbe disparurent pour laisser place à une paroi de roche et de mécanismes de bois parfaitement hermétique. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la faible luminosité des torches accrochées aux murs. Nous nous entre-regardâmes : tout le monde était en un seul morceau. Deux options s'offraient désormais à nous : rester ici ou descendre le mince escalier de pierres taillées à la destination totalement inconnue.

Évidemment, nous étions là pour la deuxième option. Mais je fis tout de même le tour de l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions pour m'assurer de quelque chose. C'est avec soulagement que je découvris dans la roche un autre affleurement similaire à celui que nous avions actionné pour nous retrouver ici. À priori, il était donc bien possible de sortir.

Arrivés à cette conclusion, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier dans un silence tendu, presque religieux. Il descendait en ligne droite dans les profondeurs de la terre. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Une seule torche suffisait à éclairer toute sa longueur. Il ne nous emmenait pas bien loin non plus : après avoir rapidement tourné à droite, nous ne fîmes que quelques mètres avant que le boyau ne tourne une nouvelle fois dans la même direction, si bien que nous venions tout simplement de faire demi-tour. La manœuvre n'eut que le mérite de nous descendre d'une poignée de mètres. Mais cela suffit largement à nous rendre muet de stupéfaction.

En débouchant de l'escalier, nous pénétrions immédiatement dans une cavité qui semblait tout bonnement illimitée. Plusieurs dizaines, non, plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés la constituaient. Ses parois m'apparaissaient floues tant elles étaient éloignées. Mais plus encore que sa taille, c'était la forme de cette grotte qui était la plus étonnante : bien que ne faisant que trois ou quatre mètres de haut, son sol, son plafond et ses parois verticales étaient tous parfaitement lisses et plans, sans aucun renfoncement ou irrégularité, comme s'ils avaient été taillés avec des instruments d'une précision géométrique effrayante. Sans aucun doute, ce n'était pas naturel : seul le Joueur était capable de cet exploit.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Évidemment, il y a plein d'autres choses dans cette grotte, mais je vous la décrirai au prochain chapitre  
C'était donc ça : les villageois étaient juste trop faibles pour actionner un bouton ou un levier. Triste vérité._

 _Bonne lecture ! ( ◞･_ _ω･)_


	13. Cleptomanie de cucurbitacées

**Chapitre 13 :** **Cleptomanie de cucurbitacées**

À quoi servait cette grotte me demandez-vous ? Un indice serait les dizaines de monticules de différents matériaux qui s'alignaient à l'infini devant nous. Chaque structure était strictement contenue dans un espace carré d'environs 5 mètres de côté, montant jusqu'au plafond dans une profusion de matière. Charbon amassé en blocs, bottes de foin, cubes de fer... Mais également des ressources avec lesquelles j'étais moins familier, comme des empilements de solides blancs, bleu foncé, ou encore d'un vert patiné. Toute la grotte, du moins aussi loin que je pouvais voir, était quadrillée de chemins symbolisés par des tapis qui circulaient entre chaque amas. Difficile de douter, il s'agissait...

\- Un espace de stockage ?

Tablier Blanc devança ma pensée. Toujours sur le pas de la porte, nous observions les yeux écarquillés le flot de nouvelles informations qui nous parvenaient. Violet demanda enfin :

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin de ça ? Normalement il devrait tout pouvoir stocker dans un ou deux grands coffres...

Je hochai la tête : au village, bien que les informations concernant le Joueur étaient limitées, nous savions tout de même que les coffres fonctionnaient comme nos cadres de commerce, sauf qu'ils pouvaient stocker infiniment plus d'objets, d'autant plus si le coffre était grand. Tous ces empilements n'avaient donc pour nous aucune logique. Après encore quelques instants de réflexion, nous nous décidâmes à avancer de quelques pas. Se serrant au milieu du tapis blanc et brun, nous dépassâmes craintivement quelques cubes.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, la température de la cavité semblait descendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant... Alors que je me mettais à frissonner, Tablier Blanc s'exclama :

\- Regardez ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Il pointait du doigt un amoncellement blanc, dont il me semblait que le froid ambiant provenait. Nous nous rapprochâmes tous les trois et je tendis la main et effleurai la sorte de mousse. J'eus l'impression qu'elle me mordit la main tant elle était glacée.

\- De la neige !?

Je n'en avais jamais vu en personne, mais j'en avais lu la description dans un livre. La question était, qu'est-ce que de la neige faisait là ? Nous n'étions pas du tout sous le bon climat pour en obtenir, et encore moins pour la conserver. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne fonde pas... ? Je partageai mes interrogations avec les deux autres, mais personne ne sembla trouver de solution. Tablier Blanc se montra plus pragmatique :

\- Quel est l'intérêt de garder de la neige de toute façon ?

\- Peut-être un souvenir... ? avança Violet, assez dubitatif.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours et ajouta :

\- En tout cas, ça ne doit pas lui servir à grand chose. C'est la première fois qu'on croise de la neige alors qu'on est déjà passé devant un bon nombre de stocks de charbon. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une ressource rare pour peu que l'on se rende dans une région froide.

\- Hum. Disons qu'il prévoit de se construire un igloo alors, conclut Tablier Blanc, visiblement peu intéressé.

Sur ce, nous repartîmes à la découverte de la cave. Le charbon était vraiment la ressource dominante... Il y avait aussi beaucoup de fer, mais je ne voyais plus de bottes de paille. Peut-être y avait-il une sorte de classement entre les différentes matières... Bientôt, nous quittâmes le secteur du charbon pour arriver dans quelque chose... de plus intéressant. Je sursautai en apercevant une section entière où s'empilait de l'or, qui me semblait pourtant être quelque chose de rare. Je repérai rapidement aussi une accumulation d'une matière bleutée semblable à celle qui constituait l'armure de notre Joueur, mais aussi de larges cubes d'une matière blanche, limpide et lisse. Une sorte d'émerveillement commençait à prendre la place de ma nervosité. Je ne connaissais pas la raison d'être de cette pièce, mais c'était comme si nous venions de trouver une véritable salle au trésor. Et effectivement, il y avait un trésor, du moins de notre point de vue. C'est Tablier Blanc qui le trouva en premier. Alors que nous nous étions séparés pour explorer, il nous appela :

\- Venez voir ! Il y a une véritable fortune ici !

Il se trouvait devant un amas de métal vert patiné que j'avais déjà aperçu depuis la porte qui menait au village. J'interrogeai Violet du regard, ne savant pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Il écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha pour contempler la trouvaille du boucher :

\- Mais... Mais c'est de l'émeraude !

Ce fut mon tour de scruter la chose, bouche bée. De l'émeraude ? J'étais loin de la connaître sous cette forme. Je ne pensais pas surtout que l'on pouvait en amasser une telle quantité. Avec tout ça, le Joueur pouvait se procurer absolument tout ce qu'il voulait auprès des villageois... Cet être était définitivement mystérieux. Tablier Blanc continua, un peu dépité :

\- Quoi... S'il avait tout ça, il aurait pu passer plus souvent pour commercer...

Pour lui, la pensée avait de quoi être démoralisante. Nous fîmes le choix de ne pas trop nous attarder et continuâmes donc à nous hasarder sur les chemins de tapis. Au bout d'un moment, le paysage changea une nouvelle fois. Le charbon et tous les autres minéraux se raréfièrent et j'eus l'impression de me faire aspirer dans un monde de rouge : tous les cubes qui nous entouraient étaient constitués d'une même matière rougeâtre, aux alentours de laquelle l'air semblait se mettre à onduler. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Violet eu pourtant l'air de reconnaître la substance et je lui demandai alors de quoi il s'agissait, mais il me répondit d'un ton peu convaincu :

\- C'est de la redstone, ça se trouve aussi sous forme de poudre. Le Joueur en demande parfois et c'est aux clercs de lui en fournir, mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça sert...

Sans pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage, nous nous remîmes en route, cherchant si possible à quitter ce secteur qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à me donner un certain mal de tête. Enfin, devant nous, le rouge commença à céder sa place au jaune et à l'orange. Bien qu'assez légère, c'était tout de même une amélioration... Il me sembla même que je commençais à apercevoir le mur qui marquait la fin de la cavité. Mais alors que nous passions la dernière structure rouge, j'entendis, encore une fois, Tablier Blanc s'exclamer :

\- Aïe !

Je me retournai de concert avec Violet, surpris : Le boucher se trouvait près d'une sorte de plante hérissée de longues pointes à l'air menaçant. Un certain nombre était venu se nicher dans son habit ou piquait sa peau. Il se dégagea vivement, frottant son bras endolori.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça... ?

Je m'approchais lentement, ne tenant pas à subir le même sort que mon ami. La « plante » était juchée sur une petite cavité creusée à même la roche emplie de sable. Elle n'était constitué que d'un tronc de quelques mètres de haut d'un vert profond. Seules ses épines noires disposées en rangées lui apportaient un ornement. Il me semblait bien que c'était un cactus, espèce qui ne poussait que dans les déserts. Après en avoir fait part aux autres, Violet soupira en regardant Tablier Blanc :

\- Comment tu as fait pour te prendre ça toi... ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne regardais pas trop devant moi et j'ai atterri en plein dedans... Jusqu'où il est allé, ce joueur, pour nous ramener des choses du désert et des plaines glacées ? Il est collectionneur ou quoi...?

Bien que Tablier Blanc disait ça plus par agacement qu'autre chose, l'idée n'était pas totalement incongrue. J'avançai, plus dans la spéculation qu'autre chose :

\- Peut-être qu'au lieu de tout mettre dans des coffres, il aime bien voir ses trouvailles s'amasser... ? Voir jusqu'où il est allé et a exploré ?

\- Il ne serait pas un peu imbu de lui même alors ce Joueur... ?

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas faux. Je me sentis mal de critiquer celui qui m'avait déjà sauvé à deux reprises, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment nier cette conclusion. Dans un petit silence, nous quittâmes le secteur rouge pour rejoindre... celui des plantes. Nous retrouvâmes nos très chères bottes de foin qui s'alignaient dans tous les sens. Mais elles étaient tout de même minoritaires devant le nombre très impressionnant de citrouilles qui peuplaient le lieu. Chacune d'elles était plus grande que ma tête et elles prenaient rapidement beaucoup de place. Pourtant, il me semblait que je n'avais jamais vu plus de trois plants de citrouille dans tout le village. Depuis quand exactement le Joueur les amassait... ? Encore une fois, Tablier Blanc fut le premier à questionner l'intérêt de la chose :

\- À quoi ça lui sert de garder autant de citrouilles... ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ne sait juste pas quoi en faire ? proposa Violet.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec tout ça, il a de quoi se nourrir de tartes à la citrouille pour un bon petit bout de temps... Tellement que ça en deviendrait écœurant.

Cette cave était décidément mystérieuse... Après avoir enfin atteint l'une des parois, nous la longeâmes quelques temps pour ensuite nous retrouver devant un espace vide. Rien n'y avait encore été stocké. Je fus saisi par l'impression d'énormité de la grotte, que l'absence de tout relief ne faisait qu'accentuer. Dire que tout ça avait été sous nos pieds pendant tout ce temps... Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

\- Vous croyez que cet espace couvre toute la surface du village... ?

\- Peut-être même plus non ?

Je me retournai vers Violet : il avait parfois des pensées encore plus folles que moi. Tablier Blanc se chargea, inlassablement, de nous ramener à la réalité :

\- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, on a vu plein de choses sympas, mais comment on fait pour rentrer ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours : aucune porte à l'horizon. Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi, voyant déjà le scénario du Nether se répéter...

\- Il suffit de suivre le mur non ? On retrouvera bien la porte à un moment ou à un autre... Nous avons beaucoup traîné à l'aller, mais si on marche sans s'arrêter, ça ne devrait pas être si long...

Ah oui. Là, ce ne fut plus la nervosité qui se mit à faire accélérer mon cœur, mais plutôt de l'embarras. J'avais encore sauté aux conclusions... Je me mis rapidement en marche, prenant un sens au hasard, pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Les prochaines minutes se déroulèrent dans le silence, moi trop heureux de ne pas avoir à parler et les deux autres réfléchissant sans doute au pourquoi du comment de l'existence de cet endroit.

Enfin, un bruit nous fit relever la tête : c'était un grognement. Celui d'un zombie. Nous nous raidîmes de concert, regardant furieusement dans tous les sens. Après quelques secondes à l'atmosphère électrique, je fus soulagé de voir que l'origine de la source ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que moi. Le monstre vert nous fixait depuis une porte, incapable de nous approcher. Je ne pouvais voir que ses deux gros yeux noirs, globuleux, nous suivre à travers les carreaux de la porte. Un frisson me parcourut le dos alors que mon instinct m'indiquait très clairement que cette créature n'était pas des plus fréquentables. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la porte que nous devions emprunter pour rentrer...

Hum ? Mais alors, où menait cette porte ? Je m'approchai lentement, m'assurant à multiples reprises que la-dite planche en bois tenait le coup sous les assauts du monstre, qui commençait à s'agiter furieusement en des soubresauts lugubres. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le regarder... Mais je me forçai à pointer mon regard sur lui, à côté de lui, pour tenter de percevoir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Réponse assez évidente : un escalier. Mais c'est ce qui apparaissait derrière celui-ci qui était déjà plus intéressant. Bien que je ne voyais pas grand chose, je pus apercevoir le feuillage d'un arbre et, plus loin, la silhouette d'une colline à priori tout à fait ordinaire. Sauf que cette colline, je la connaissais bien : je l'avais observée à de nombreuses reprises, songeur. Et pour cause : cette colline-là n'était pas piégée à l'intérieur de la frontière.

Je me retournai vers mes amis, qui me fixaient de loin avec un air inquiet, et parvins à leur balbutier :

\- Je... Je crois que cette porte mène à l'extérieur...

Tablier Blanc me fixa, un peu dubitatif :

\- Euh... Forcément qu'elle mène à l'extérieur, on voit la lumière du soleil...

Lumière que le zombie essayait désespérément d'éviter dans son petit coin d'ombre.

\- Non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça donne sur l'extérieur du village ! En dehors des barrières ! Sinon ce zombie ne pourrait pas être là !

Violet, alors que je continuais ma phrase, écarquilla les yeux. Malgré son appréhension évidente pour la créature verte qui nous barrait la route, il s'avança, encore plus près de la porte que je ne l'étais. Il se pencha, bougea sa tête dans tous les sens pour mieux voir, fronça les sourcils. Puis il se retourna vers nous et s'exclama, plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais vu :

\- C'est l'extérieur ! On va pouvoir sortir ! Découvrir le monde !

Son enthousiasme était contagieux : moi-même, je sentais l'excitation monter en moi. L'extérieur ! Tablier Blanc, lui, était plus mitigé :

\- Oui, enfin, pas tant que ce zombie se trouvera là...

À cet instant, comme si la créature en question s'était soudainement sentie appelée, elle brandit son poing et fracassa l'un des carreaux de la porte. Son bras vert entaillé passa à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête de Violet. Nous nous figeâmes tous instantanément, fixant dans un même geste les doigts verts se contracter et se décontracter dans un mouvement lent et, surtout, effrayant. Je vis les mains de Violet commencer à trembler sous l'émotion. Tout le monde retenait son souffle alors que le zombie continuait de laisser entendre ses grognements pesants et graves. Enfin, il rétracta son bras, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien attraper. Nous n'eûmes malheureusement pas le temps de soupirer car immédiatement après, il fit exploser un deuxième carreau. Nous n'en demandâmes pas plus et nous enfuîmes à toute jambe, terrorisés, avant que l'abomination ne réussisse à démolir la porte.

Je ne sus pas vraiment ce que nous fîmes après : la peur avait aussi comme fonction d'avoir un bel effet amnésique. Toujours était il que nous nous retrouvâmes près de centre-ville, haletant mais en un seul morceau...

* * *

 _Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour le retard !_ (*/_＼*)  
 _J'aimerais dire qu'il s'agit d'un manque d'inspiration, mais malheureusement, il s'agit bien de la flemme... Toujours très présente pendant les vacances._

 _Sinon, chapitre de description, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Enfin, j'arrive quand même à me faire critiquer par mes propres personnages : j'avais moi-même fais cette sorte de "cave des trophées" dans l'une de mes parties ^_^"_

 _Bonne lecture !_ ∩(︶▽︶)∩


	14. Très cher Siège

**Chapitre 14 :** **Très cher Siège**

-On devrait vraiment en parler aux autres !

\- Tu parles ! Ils ne feront que nous interdire d'y aller !

\- Justement, vous ne pensez pas qu'on aura des ennuis si le Joueur nous découvre là-bas alors qu'il nous en avait caché l'entrée ?

Assis sur un carré d'herbe un peu à l'écart du village, nous (moi, Violet et Tablier Blanc) débattions furieusement de la marche à suivre concernant notre récente découverte. J'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une avancée essentielle pour la connaissance des villageois : peut-être même pourrions nous échanger à l'avenir avec d'autres villages pour en apprendre un peu plus sur nous-même ? Si Violet partageait mon avis, il n'estimait cependant pas les autres villageois capables de saisir l'importance de la chose. Pour lui, ils ne pourraient que se montrer hostiles envers cette nouveauté dont ils se passaient bien. Enfin, Tablier Blanc, beaucoup moins curieux envers ces futures découvertes, s'obstinait à soulever les problèmes que nous pourrions rencontrer :

\- Admettons que vous arriviez à sortir de cette cave sans qu'on ne vous remarque, vous vous retrouverez sans protection, sans lumière pour empêcher les monstres d'apparaître ! Tous peuvent vous tuer en à peine quelques instants...

\- Si on sort en journée, on ne devrait pas avoir à en rencontrer... protesta Violet.

\- Il y avait bien un zombie à la porte alors que nous étions en pleine journée. Les plus intelligents peuvent très bien se réfugier sous un arbre ou dans l'eau.

\- Maintenant qu'on a trouvé cette sortie, je ne compte pas chercher à tout prix de conserver ma petite vie si c'est pour rester enfermé dans cette cage !

\- Euh... tentais-je. Ça va, la porte ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre une décision tout de suite...

Si j'avais hâte de sortir et d'en apprendre plus, je ne tenais pas non plus à ce que la discussion dérive en dispute. Mes deux amis se fixèrent un certain temps avant de finalement daigner se calmer quelque peu. Violet se mit à contempler la colline que nous avions vu depuis le souterrain et un long silence s'installa. Un léger vent soufflait et l'on entendait le meuglement des vaches depuis leur enclos... Si le clerc semblait toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, je ne pouvais, moi, résister à la torpeur qui s'installait dans cette tranquillité. Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et laissa mes pensées se perdre tout en contemplant les nuages défiler...

Je fus ramené à la réalité par le brouhaha des villageois qui rentraient pour la nuit : le soleil se couchait déjà. Après quelques formules de politesse, notre groupe se sépara, Tablier Blanc rentrant au centre-ville, Violet dans son église et moi dans la maison de laine que j'avais visitée après mon retour du Nether. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour prendre une décision avec les autres concernant cette porte.

Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que cette nuit serait l'une des plus longues que je ne vivrais jamais...

Les premières heures avaient été des plus ordinaires : allongé sur le lit, je contemplais les étoiles défiler jusqu'à apercevoir la lune. J'entendais les animaux du Joueur, mais aussi les zombies, les squelettes et les araignées de l'autre côté de la frontière. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à ne plus craindre ces bruits. Synonymes d'une nuit ordinaire, ils m'étaient devenus familiers, puis presque apaisants. L'astre lunaire poursuivait sa lente course dans le ciel, entouré de ses étoiles. Enfin, son ascension sembla s'achever. Je reposais désormais parfaitement droit sur le matelas : la lune se trouvait juste au dessus de moi. Un jour s'effaçait pour laisser la place à un autre...

Au début, je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte du problème qui se profilait. Mais après quelques minutes, je finis par réaliser que les grognements de zombies me paraissaient plus nombreux et plus forts que d'habitude. Rarement je les avais entendus faire autant de bruit. Peut-être même était-ce la première fois. Vaguement alarmé, je me redressai de ma couche pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Avant même de l'atteindre, je vis une tâche verte venir s'écraser devant la paroi de verre. Un zombie. Je sentis mes membres se pétrifier : que faisait-il dans le village ? Le monstre se releva et, sans même me voir, s'élança dans la direction dont il provenait. Je le suivis des yeux dans un mouvement sec du cou, complètement sonné. Je le vis courir, se projeter en avant, puis son corps se déformer sous un choc. Il lâcha une sorte de gargouillement et, avant même de toucher le sol, son corps disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Lingot se trouvait à l'endroit où l'humanoïde vert venait de trouver la mort, le bras encore tendu après l'avoir pilonné de son poing de fer. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il ne fixa ses pupilles sur moi que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffit à me glacer le sang. Sans attendre un seul instant de plus, il s'élança, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds, puis disparut de mon champ de vision. Sans doute était-il partit abattre un autre monstre.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que déjà, quelqu'un d'autre se précipitait devant la fenêtre : le Joueur, enserré dans son armure bleutée, brandissant son épée de la même couleur dans un geste assuré. Il ne m'aperçut même pas et continua sa course, fendant au passage le crâne d'un zombie comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'une vulgaire pastèque.

Je me laissai retomber au sol, les yeux toujours écarquillés : qu'est-ce qu'il se passait !? D'où venaient tous ces monstres ? Y avait-il une brèche dans la frontière ? Même si c'était le cas, cela ne suffisait pas pour en faire venir autant ! Il se passait forcément un événement inhabituel cette nuit... Je me mis à trembler alors que la seule option possible s'incrustait dans mon esprit : un siège... Le mot courut en rond dans ma tête vide pendant plusieurs secondes. Un siège de zombies... Une catastrophe que tout le monde redoutait au village, une de ces craintes diffuses que l'on nourrit pour ce qui ne devrait jamais se passer. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on croit jusqu'au fameux jour où tout bascule.

Je n'avais jamais vécu de siège. J'espérais encore, jusqu'à hier, ne jamais avoir à en vivre. Mais là, tous mes espoirs avaient volé en éclats. Un siège de zombies... Une nuit où ces monstres devenaient fous, animés d'une frénésie meurtrière qui leur faisait oublier leur peur instinctive de la lumière. Ils apparaissaient alors par dizaines, complètement insensibles aux torches supposées les repousser. Rien ne les empêchait alors d'apparaître directement dans le village... Voire même dans les habitations où s'étaient réfugiés les habitants. À cette pensée, mon sang se glaça. La peur, la véritable terreur, ce sentiment que j'avais espéré ne plus jamais connaître, revint s'agripper à moi, secouant mon corps de spasmes incontrôlables. Je n'étais pas en sécurité. Je pouvais mourir à tout moment. Cette pensée se grava dans mon esprit, indélébile. Même sans l'intervention des autres joueurs, nous pouvions nous faire tuer chaque nuit, même sans rien entreprendre de dangereux.

J'étais noyé dans les grognements. Je n'entendais plus rien d'autre que ce son, que je savais émit d'une mâchoire qui était à tout moment capable de m'arracher un bras. Les frissons qui me secouaient ne faisaient que s'accentuer avec le temps. Je n'osais plus regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Buuahhhh...

Je sursautai violemment, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ma gorge nouée ne me permettait pas de crier. Il était là. Je le savais. Parmi tous ces grognements indistincts, celui-ci avait été aussi net et coupant qu'une lame glacée. Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... Incapable de me soustraire à la réalité, je relevai la tête en direction du fond de la pièce. Je savais qu'il était là, mais sa vision m'ébranla quand même.

Un instant, j'eus l'impression de reconnaître le cochon-zombie que j'avais croisé dans le Nether. Après tout, leurs noms étaient similaires. Ils avaient la même morphologie, mais c'était surtout la décomposition de leur corps qui les rapprochait. Toute la peau du zombie était couverte, rongée par une moisissure dense et nauséabonde. Alors que je me sentais jusque là incapable de n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée cohérente, une vague de souvenirs me submergea, chacun d'eux me transperçant douloureusement. L'odeur... Cette odeur de mort... Alors que des bribes de mémoire alarmaient furieusement mon cerveau, mon corps subissait une paralysie complète. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le zombie ne se fit pas prier : il s'avança lentement vers moi, chacun de ses gestes faisant accrocher ses vêtements en lambeaux à sa peau rugueuse, arrachant dans une démarche destructrice des plaques de pourriture qui se désintégraient alors en poussière. Les zombies étaient des êtres plus proches de la mort que de la vie. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de nous poursuivre pour nous tuer, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Plus que quelques pas, et le monstre sera assez proche pour m'attaquer. Pourtant, je restais pétrifié, mon regard planté dans ses yeux noirs. Une goutte d'un liquide verdâtre qui s'écoulait de son crâne vint s'écraser sur le sol en laine, sa puanteur s'y incrustant pour toujours tandis que la tâche s'élargissait avidement.

Je ne sentais plus vraiment mon envie de vomir, mon cœur battre à tout rompre, mes souvenirs me tourmenter. Je ne faisais plus que voir. C'était presque agréable. La magie ne dura pourtant pas longtemps : le zombie, qui avait pris tout son temps, se pencha vers moi, toujours écrasé au sol, la poussière de son corps fuyant se mêlant avec le jus de son crâne. Le liquide s'écoula plus rapidement encore quand sa mâchoire s'ouvrit largement, laissant voir un amas de viande qui avait un jour dû être sa langue. Je sentis son souffle fétide effleurer mon visage. Mes yeux écarquillés fixaient toujours les deux globes noirs du zombie. Mais bientôt, ils se dérobèrent à ma vision pour aller plonger vers mon épaule. Plusieurs objets durs touchèrent le haut de mon bras. Ils le touchèrent, puis le serrèrent, puis l'écrasèrent : le zombie me mordait à pleines dents. Je sentis ce liquide vert me dégouliner dessus, imprégner mon vêtement blanc. L'espèce de morceau de viande flasque de sa bouche m'effleurer.

C'est à ce moment que le charme se brisa.

\- AAAAAAAAAAARRRrrrrrh... !

Toutes mes sensations revinrent d'un coup : ma peur, mon cœur qui martelait ma poitrine, mon estomac qui se comprimait alors que mes poumons s'étiraient frénétiquement. Ces signaux n'étaient pourtant rien devant ma douleur. Une chaleur brûlante qui irradiait et pulsait dans tout mon bras. Mes yeux tourbillonnaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'évanouir à tout instant.

\- Rrh...! Kkh... Argh... !

Sur mon torse se déversait avec abondance un liquide chaud. J'avais du mal à sentir toute autre partie de mon corps que mon épaule. À chaque fois que le zombie esquissait un mouvement, j'avais l'impression que tous mes muscles se contractaient, que ma colonne vertébrale se tordait dans une veine tentative d'échapper à la douleur qui me déchirait avec comme épicentre mon épaule.

Dans un ultime soubresaut de mon instinct de survie, je parvins à relever ma jambe pour pouvoir repousser le zombie. Je le frappai tout en luttant pour contrôler mon corps tremblant. Le monstre, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça, recula en titubant. Ses dents lacérèrent une dernière fois mon épaule, me coupant le souffle et brouillant ma vue quelques instants. Lorsque je parvins à revoir son visage, celui-ci était maculé de sang, de mon sang, et des morceaux de chair pendaient à ses dents noircies. Mais déjà, il revenait à la charge. Puisant dans mes dernières forces pour obliger mes jambes flageolantes à me relever, je fis quelques pas en direction de la porte, fixant toujours le monstre. Puis, voyant qu'il ne s'élançait pas vers moi, je tendis ma main encore valide vers la poignée et, dès que je rencontrai le métal froid, l'actionna pour me précipiter à l'extérieur, presque en tombant.

Il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. Personne, et pourtant les grognements retentissaient des quatre coins du village. Un ennemi invisible... L'affolement me reprit, exerçant sa pression sur mon corps déjà lacéré, trempé de sueur, à la fois brûlant et glacé. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien voir, de ne plus rien pouvoir percevoir et comprendre. Alors que je ramenais mon bras invalide vers moi, un fracas me fis sursauter, engendrant une nouvelle décharge de douleur. Je me retournai aussi vite que me le permettait ma blessure : le zombie à la bouche ensanglantée s'était jeté sur la porte que je venais de refermer. Mon sang, sur ses dents, sur ses mains, se répandait sur les carreaux de verres en des arabesques glaçantes. Mon estomac se retourna, une fois de plus. Seul mon cœur battant à tout rompre me permit de trouver la force nécessaire pour m'enfuir à travers le village assiégé.

Même si toutes les rues étaient éclairées, j'avais l'impression d'être plongé dans l'obscurité. Ma tête me faisait mal, je ne voyais plus bien, mais je distinguais tout de même les groupes de zombies s'agglutiner devant les portes des habitations. Ils raclaient les planches de leurs mains, de ce qui leur restait d'ongles, bien qu'incapables de les détruire.

Au bout d'un moment, je dus me résoudre à ralentir : même si la terreur me poussait, je ne pouvais pas courir indéfiniment, surtout dans mon état. Je sentais déjà mes pieds commencer à buter contre le sol de plus en plus souvent. Jetant un coup d'œil désespéré aux alentours, j'aperçus une maison isolée qui semblait avoir été délaissée par les zombies. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je m'y précipitai. C'était la maison de bois où se trouvaient plusieurs lits...

\- Tablier Noir !?

Je m'étais exclamé sans même penser que des monstres auraient pu m'entendre. Mon ami, que j'avais quitté complètement désorienté par la mort de Marron, se trouvait calmement assis sur l'un des lits de la pièce, contemplant l'extérieur d'un regard vague. Entendant son nom, il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en apercevant mon état...

* * *

 _Ah, c'est quand même plus inspirant d'écrire une scène d'action !_

 _Je n'ai jamais personnellement vécu de siège dans mes parties, j'ai découvert ce que c'était en parcourant le wiki.  
...Mais quand même, ça a l'ait flippant !_

 _Bonne lecture ! (゜▼゜＊）_

 _(Ah, on se dirige lentement vers la fin. Je sais, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Mes vacances ne sont pas éternelles...)_


	15. Remise à neuf

**Chapitre 15 :** **Remise à neuf**

Une nouvelle goutte de sang s'échappa de ma blessure pour aller s'écraser au sol dans un son creux. Tablier Noir resta figé l'espace de quelques fractions de seconde avant de retrouver ses moyens et de se précipiter vers moi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé !? Enfin non, ça je me doute, mais comment as-tu pu te faire blesser aussi gravement ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se pencha vers moi, examina ma blessure d'un œil inquiet tout en gesticulant sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. C'était bien l'une des premières fois où je le voyais aussi peu sûr de lui. Rapidement d'ailleurs, il sembla se ressaisir : il se redressa et me demanda :

\- Tu peux marcher ? Va t'asseoir sur le lit, il faut que tu te reposes pour récupérer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma blessure, mais le regrettai rapidement : elle était hideuse, révélant des parties de mon corps que je n'aurais normalement jamais dû voir. De plus en plus nauséeux, je fis quelques pas en direction du lit. Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que, si je n'étais pas mort sur le coup, c'est que ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle. Les villageois ne mouraient jamais des suites de leurs blessures après tout... Oui, il fallait que je me dise ça. J'allais guérir et, bien que je me sentirais encore faible, je retrouverais toute ma motricité...

Je m'assis sur le lit comme me l'avait indiqué Tablier Noir. Heureusement, les saignements commençaient déjà à s'estomper, m'évitant ainsi d'imprégner tout le tissu de rouge. Mon ami vint s'asseoir sur la petite bibliothèque voisine, me faisant face.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus tarder à faire jour et ce sera la fin de ce cauchemar. Le pic d'activité des zombies est dépassé, alors je ne pense pas qu'il va en apparaître dans la maison. Essaye de te détendre. Ce lit est confortable pas vrai ? Je l'ai découvert un jour, depuis je ne peux plus m'en passer.

J'avais mal à la tête. La douleur constante dans mon bras m'épuisait. Pourtant, même dans ce moment, le sommeil me fuyait. J'étais prisonnier de mon corps sans pouvoir donner un seul instant de répit à ma conscience. Je me tournai donc vers l'armurier avec lassitude et fis l'effort de soulever son erreur :

\- Euh... C'est moi qui t'ai montré cette pièce...

Il se figea et eut un petit silence, fixant le vide dans sa réflexion. Cependant, il finit par hausser les épaules et conclure :

\- Ah ? C'est possible, ça fait longtemps... Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout !

Je me redressai vaguement, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître son erreur, et insistai :

\- Mais si, juste après... La mort de Marron, quand tu n'allais pas très bien.

\- Ah bon... C'est triste ce qu'il lui est arrivé quand même, forcément j'ai dû être ému quand il a eu son accident...

\- Son... Accident ?

\- Oui, il n'est pas mort à cause d'un zombie, lors d'un siège ? À moins que ça n'ai été à cause d'une chute... Je ne sais plus trop, j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à une éternité...

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux : Marron n'était mort que quelques cycles lunaires auparavant, peut-être même seulement deux ! Et ça ne faisait que quatre ou cinq jours que je lui avais montré cette maison !

\- Tablier Noir, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es cogné la tête récemment ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Je suis en pleine forme ! Enfin, entouré de zombies, mais quand même en pleine forme...

Il n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie... Ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Hésitant quelques secondes, je finis par lui demander, de façon plus directe :

\- Tu te souviens de l'attaque de l'autre joueur... ?

\- L'autre joueur ? Quel autre joueur ? Ça ne suffit plus d'avoir la légende du nôtre ? J'ai du mal à suivre les nouvelles histoires des jeunes de nos jours... C'est eux qui ont inventé ça non ?

\- Pourquoi... la légende ?

\- Le Joueur, on aimait bien en parler quand on était petit, mais je pense qu'on exagérait ses pouvoirs surtout pour s'amuser. Ça doit être quelqu'un de tout à fait banal. Je ne pense pas que, comme certains le disent, il ait pu construire tout le village ou qu'il soit capable de voler dans les airs...

Là, je commençais à m'alarmer sérieusement. Bien que je savais que Tablier Noir n'avait pas été directement présent lors de l'attaque, il était impossible qu'il ait pu échapper à une description complète de la scène tant le sujet était abordé au cours de chaque conversation qui soit.

\- Tu te souviens qu'on avait parlé de lui avec le Patron, comme quoi il pouvait transporter des quantités de matière astronomiques, qu'il utilisait ensuite pour construire de nouveaux bâtiments quand il revenait au village ?

\- C'est vrai, on a réussi à avoir une conversation avec le Patron !? Mince, j'aurais aimé m'en souvenir, ça ne doit pas arriver très souvent !

\- Tu... n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié plein de choses... ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est normal d'oublier avec le temps. Après tout, on a encore longtemps à vivre, enfin dans le meilleur des cas...

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où je voulais en venir... Peut-être que c'était moi qui n'étais plus vraiment rationnel après tout... La douleur m'embrumait tellement le cerveau que je n'étais plus sûr de rien... Et essayer d'y réfléchir ne faisait qu'accentuer ma migraine. Lentement, je m'approchai de la tête de lit pour pouvoir laisser mon corps reposer contre le mur. Alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer les yeux pour tenter de me débarrasser de l'étau qui m'enserrait le crâne, Tablier Noir reprit :

\- Il te faudra un autre uniforme, tu vas effrayer tout le monde si tu restes comme ça...

Ne réussissant qu'à garder un seul œil ouvert, j'inspectai mon uniforme blanc qui, à vrai dire, n'était plus très blanc. Si la partie gauche était relativement intacte, bien que poussiéreuse, la partie droite était un véritable massacre, digne d'un champ de bataille. Sur un fond désormais rouge sombre, des projections et des coulées vertes luttaient pour ne pas se faire engloutir par le fluide carmin, en supériorité volumique incontestable. Juste en dessous de ma blessure pendaient des lambeaux de tissus, alourdis par tout le liquide qu'ils avaient absorbé, s'offrant à la pesanteur après avoir été sectionnés par les dents du zombie.

En ayant vu assez, je laissai mollement retomber ma tête contre le mur, approuvant faiblement :

\- Oui...

\- Tu veux que je te le fasse ?

Mes deux yeux se rouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise :

\- Ce n'est pas le boulot d'un tanneur plutôt ?

Tablier Noir haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules :

\- Bah, armure ou vêtement, c'est à peu près la même chose.

Bien que je n'étais pas convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait, je finis par accepter :

\- Bon... Si tu veux alors... Merci...

\- Je te fais ça d'ici à ce que le soleil se lève ! Si je ne suis pas aussi dévoué que Tablier Blanc concernant mon métier, je suis quand même toujours prêt à l'exercer, à n'importe quel moment ! Ah, je sais que je vais me répéter, mais tu devrais vraiment te reposer.

Trop fatigué pour admirer le professionnalisme de mon ami, je m'allongeai sur le lit et refermai les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux bruits de ciseaux et les froissements de tissu qui s'élevaient désormais dans la pièce, sans même me demander où l'armurier avait pu récupérer ces fournitures.

Avec le temps, il me semblait que les grognements de zombies s'estompaient de plus en plus. Lingot, peut-être aussi le Joueur, devaient continuer leur purge. Celui qui m'avait attaqué devait déjà être mort...

\- … Voilà, j'ai fini !

Déjà ? J'ouvris les yeux : la lumière du soleil commençait à pointer à travers les fenêtres. Je me redressai sur ma couche : j'étais encore fatigué, mais le mal de tête était parti et mon épaule était moins douloureuse.

\- Je vois que tu as pas mal guéri ! Dans deux ou trois jours, on ne verra plus rien.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma blessure. C'est avec soulagement que je me rendis compte que l'on ne voyait plus l'espèce de matière blanche que j'avais suspecté être l'un de mes os. La plaie avait déjà perdu un petit centimètre de profondeur. Je tentai de bouger mon bras : mes doigts avaient retrouvé de leur sensibilité et la douleur ne me vrillait plus le torse dès que j'essayais d'esquisser un mouvement. Je soupirai de soulagement : le plus dur était passé. Tablier Noir me montra avec fierté l'uniforme qu'il avait confectionné : il était en tout point identique à celui que je portais, mais en meilleur état bien sûr. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'en saisir, il m'arrêta :

\- Tu devrais vraiment laver tout ce sang séché, sinon tu vas immédiatement le tâcher. Je crois qu'il y a un chaudron d'eau dans un coin du salon.

C'était une excellente idée, réalisais-je en contemplant l'état de ma peau sous mon habit. Je me dirigeai donc vers le-dit objet, les articulations un peu rouillées après cette nuit de guérison. Alors que je bougeais, je sentais mes vêtement coller à ma peau, rendus rigides par l'évaporation de l'eau de mon sang. Ce dernier, désormais desséché, s'émiettait à chacun de mes mouvements pour se répandre au sol en une fine poussière rouge. J'eus l'impression de revoir le zombie qui s'avançait vers moi, alors que son propre corps se désagrégeait sous l'effet de la pourriture. Je secouai la tête, entraînant une nouvelle pique dans mon épaule : je ne voulais plus y penser.

Je me sentis mieux après m'être débarrassé de l'odeur de ce monstre. Je pouvais encore sentir celle de mon sang, mais elle était déjà beaucoup plus supportable. Je passai mon nouvel uniforme au tissu encore un peu raide : on ne pouvait plus du tout voir ma blessure. Comme ça, je ne risquais plus d'effrayer tout le monde. Je n'avais plus l'air blessé, juste terriblement fatigué.

\- Merci Tablier Noir, tu me sauves ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué avec une aiguille.

\- C'est que... J'abîme souvent mes vêtements, alors j'ai fini par les réparer moi-même, comme cela a dû commencer à énerver le tanneur auquel je demandais...

\- Hum... Bon, il fait jour maintenant, alors je suppose qu'on peut sortir maintenant. J'espère que tout le monde va bien...

J'avais peur que le village ait souffert de lourdes pertes, tant l'attaque avait été fulgurante. Peut-être que ceux qui avaient déjà vécu un siège auparavant étaient plus habitués. Au centre-ville, c'était l'effervescence : tout le monde discutait, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres. L'atmosphère légère me rassura un peu quant au nombre de victimes. Je me séparai de Tablier Noir quand celui-ci décida de faire le tour de ses nombreuses connaissances. À la place, je fis le choix de chercher Violet et Tablier Blanc. J'aperçus le clerc en premier et en profitai pour lui demander l'étendu des dégâts de la nuit passée. Ce à quoi il répondit en secouant la tête :

\- Apparemment, on n'a pas encore découvert de mort. Comme il y a beaucoup de différentes habitations, ceux qui ont été attaqués ont pu facilement s'enfuir. Je pense aussi que c'est grâce à l'intervention conjointe du Joueur et de Lingot que le nombre de zombies est resté gérable.

Moi qui m'estimais heureux d'avoir survécu, je me sentis soudain moins chanceux : les blessés étaient visiblement rares. Est-ce que j'étais le seul à avoir réussi à m'estropier à ce point... ? Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant pour ma survie future... En plus, même si je guérissais, mon corps restera affaibli et je désormais pouvais mourir plus facilement de mes blessures... J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà mis un pied dans la tombe...

* * *

 _Hum... Je ne pensais pas qu'une seule nuit me prendrait deux chapitre entier.  
Bref, s'il-vous-plait, ne frappez pas un villageois ! Même s'il guérit vite, il a quand même mal ! Et il devra peut-être même devoir se refaire un uniforme..._

 _Bonne lecture !_ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	16. Mémoire saturée

**Chapitre 16 :** **Mémoire saturée**

\- Quoi !? Tu t'es fait mordre !?

Alors que j'opinai tristement de la tête, Tablier Blanc s'éloigna théâtralement de moi et finit par me demander en faisant trembler sa voix de façon exagérée :

\- Tu ne vas pas te transformer en zombie hein... ? À moins que ce ne soit que lors des nuits de pleine lune ?

Entrant dans son jeu, je commentai dans un sourire tordu :

\- Ça tombe bien, il me semble justement que c'en est une ce soir... Ça te dit qu'on... discute pour s'occuper ?

Alors que le boucher déglutissait devant mon bluff, Violet se chargea de ramener un peu de sérieux à la conversation :

\- Tu sais bien que c'est uniquement quand un villageois se fait tuer. Et encore, ce n'est pas tout le temps. Plus important, comment va ta blessure ?

\- Ça guérit bien. J'avais un vrai trou dans l'épaule, mais je m'en remets aussi bien que si ça n'avait été qu'une égratignure... À vrai dire, c'est un peu effrayant à voir.

\- C'est sûr que ce genre de blessure n'arrive pas tous les jours... commenta Tablier Blanc. Pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas jusqu'où ton corps peut guérir ! Avec mon métier, je me coupe souvent, et je sais que je pourrais pratiquement me sectionner un doigt qu'il réussirait quand même à se refixer !

\- On se passera de tes anecdotes, merci, soupira Violet.

Nous étions en train de nous balader dans le village tout en discutant des événements de la veille. Au final, aucune victime n'avait été annoncée, un véritable petit miracle selon mon avis. Les anciens, eux, avaient été plus stoïques : ils avaient vécu tellement de sièges qu'ils ne semblaient même plus pouvoir s'en souvenir. Curieux de comprendre comment les villageois s'en étaient si bien sortis, je demandai à mes deux amis :

\- Pour vous, comment s'est passée l'attaque ?

Ce fut Violet qui répondit en premier, haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était que sans importance :

\- Aucun zombie n'est apparu directement dans l'église. Une sorte d'aura sacrée je suppose ? Quelques uns sont venus à la porte, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à la détruire alors je suis juste resté à l'intérieur et tout s'est fini sans autre accident.

J'étais jaloux de voir à quel point tout s'était bien passé pour lui. Une forme d'injustice était là, sans aucun doute.

\- Pour moi, même si j'étais dans un logement exigu de la barre de HLM, un zombie a réussi à apparaître dans mon dos. Mais il faut croire que j'ai été plus réactif que toi, parce que je me suis enfui avant même qu'il ne puisse me toucher. Après, comme je me suis réfugié au troisième étage, les monstres avaient la flemme de monter tous les escaliers pour m'atteindre et ils se contentaient de s'acharner sur les portes du rez-de-chaussée.

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa raillerie à peine dissimulée et finis par soupirer :

\- Vous avez eu de la chance... Moi, si Tablier Noir n'avait pas été là pour monter la garde, j'aurais très bien pu me faire attaquer une deuxième fois par manque d'attention...

\- D'ailleurs, comment il a vécu l'attaque lui ? demanda Violet. Ça devait être sa première aussi.

\- Hum... Même s'il est toujours sûr de lui, il m'a quand même semblé presque trop calme... Il en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. Après, j'étais complètement KO, alors je ne sais pas trop...

\- Peut-être qu'il en avait vécu une avant que l'on ne naisse... C'est lui le plus âgé après tout.

\- Mais même à part ça, il m'a semblé un peu bizarre...

Violet fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien... Même s'il se souvenait que Marron était mort, il en parlait comme si cela s'était passé il y très longtemps. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la cause, l'attaque du joueur.

\- Peut-être... Que comme l'événement l'a traumatisé de façon assez lourde, il a une sorte... d'amnésie temporaire du moment en question... ?

C'était possible... Après tout, et c'était ce que Violet ignorait, il s'était cru responsable de son décès. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que cette hypothèse ne collait pas... Il me fallut encore quelques mètres de marche pour me rendre compte de l'incohérence :

\- Ah mais non ! Il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'une discussion qu'on avait eu avec le Patron, bien avant l'histoire de Marron, ni du fait que je lui avais montré un bâtiment i peine quelques jours... D'ailleurs, je t'avais croisé alors que je l'y emmenais.

\- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose... Peut-être alors que tu lui as fait subir quelque chose de traumatisant et que tous ses souvenirs en rapport avec toi ont été momentanément effacés ?

\- … S'il-te-plaît, Violet ! Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche.

Je m'étais arrêté, tout le petit groupe en fit de même. Violet perdu son sourire et s'excusa, un peu déconfit :

\- Oui, désolé. Je n'ai pas pris ça suffisamment au sérieux.

Un petit silence s'en suivit, Violet visiblement en train de réfléchir et Tablier Blanc regardant dans le vide, ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. Le clerc reprit, les sourcils froncés :

\- Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça lui est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme ça auparavant...

Nous nous remîmes en marche, ne brassant que des idées stériles. Aucun de nous n'avait la plus petite idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ni s'il fallait s'en alarmer ou non. Alors que nous arpentions les parties encore vierges de toute construction du village, mon œil fut attiré par un changement de couleur dans l'infinie prairie verte qui nous entourait. Je ne pu empêcher une plainte de franchir ma bouche lorsque j'identifiai de quoi il s'agissait :

\- Argh, qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça... ?

Violet eu une réaction similaire à la mienne. Devant nous le sol était parsemé de plusieurs trous de sable dans lesquels poussaient des cactus aux épines menaçantes. À quoi pensait le Joueur quand il les avait mis là ? Il voulait les cultiver ou quoi ? Alors que je me demandais ça, Tablier Blanc s'approcha vers l'une des plantes, tendant inévitablement sa main vers le danger se présentant :

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que... Aïe !

Ça n'avait pas manqué, il venait de se piquer la main en se heurtant aux épines. Il recula son bras douloureux et marmonna, contrarié :

\- Mais c'est quoi ça... ?

Violet soupira une nouvelle fois et commenta d'une voix lasse :

\- Bon écoute Tablier Blanc, je sais que tu n'es pas forcément le plus malin de tout le village, mais tu pourrais quand même te souvenir que foncer dans un cactus, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

L'accusé secoua la tête, un peu agacé :

\- Comment je suis censé savoir ça moi...?

Le clerc haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus découragé :

\- Et bien... Parce que tu as fait la même erreur hier matin même... ? Dans la cave.

Ce fut au tour de Tablier Blanc de paraître surpris :

\- Hein ? Depuis quand on a des caves avec des cactus ici ?

-... Quoi ?

Je m'étais exprimé de concert avec le clerc, les yeux écarquillés. Le boucher, lui, nous fixait toujours avec un air interrogateur.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé deux fois d'affilée... soupira une énième fois Violet.

Trop choqués pour pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était, nous avions fini par prendre congé de Tablier Blanc, toujours inconscient de sa condition, pour pouvoir reprendre nos esprits. Nous errions à présent dans le centre-ville, complètement interdits. J'avais peur de l'admettre mais... La situation avait tout pour être inquiétante. Ne résistant pas d'avantage au besoin de partager mes doutes, je balbutiai :

\- Uh... Si c'est arrivé deux fois, on peut dire que c'est grave... Peut-être même que le phénomène va se répéter sur d'autres personnes... Sur nous ? Est-ce que Tablier Noir ne se souviendra jamais de la mort de Marron ?

Violet claqua la langue devant mon déballage de questions alarmantes, mais ne trouva rien à répondre : mes inquiétudes étaient aussi les siennes. Je tentai :

\- On devrait vraiment chercher de l'aide... Voir si quelqu'un est au courant de ce qu'il se passe...

\- Et à qui vas-t-on poser la question exactement ?

Quelqu'un de plus informé que Violet, ça n'allait pas être évident... Est-ce qu'on allait devoir poser la question à chaque villageois que l'on croiserait ? À moins que... Je claquai soudain mes mains, comme pour illustrer ma soudaine illumination, et m'exclamai :

\- Je sais ! On va demander à ton père !

\- Oui... Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher...

\- C'est lui qui t'a tout appris après tout ! Pour l'instant, on n'a absolument aucune piste, alors on ne perd rien à essayer...

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, nous nous trouvions devant la porte du café du village, le cœur battant d'espoir. Violet se chargea de pousser la porte et entra en premier, suivi de près par moi-même. Le Patron, fidèle à lui-même, se trouvait au fond de la pièce et astiquait un verre avec la plus grande des attentions. Il releva la tête et, après un petit silence assez gênant, murmura de sa voix rauque :

\- Bonjour Violet... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Salut papa.

À ces mots, une petite lueur sembla se mettre à briller dans les yeux du Patron. Le clerc n'eut, lui, pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et continua :

\- On aurait des questions à te poser. Il s'est passé des choses étranges avec nos amis... Les frères Tablier, ils ont comme... (il hésita quelques instants avant de finalement se résigner) Perdu la mémoire.

Là, les yeux du Patron s'écarquillèrent, autant que je pouvais en juger dans cette demi-obscurité, et il reposa son verre sur le petit comptoir avant de lâcher :

\- Impressionnant... Vous vous en êtes rendu compte avant la fin de votre premier tour.

Son ton était devenu encore plus sérieux, si c'était possible. Je m'exclamai alors, poussé par l'impression que l'on allait nous révéler quelque chose de peu plaisant, voir de dangereux :

\- Nous rendre compte de quoi !? De quoi vous parlez !?

Le Patron épousseta son habit avant de continuer :

\- Calmez-vous, il n'y a rien de si grave... Enfin, cela dépendra de comment vous prendrez la chose.

Je déglutis péniblement tandis que notre interlocuteur se raclait la gorge. Je sentis Violet se tendre, les yeux fixés sur son père, un sourire en coin vissé sur son visage, prêt à assimiler avec la plus grande des attentions le mystère qui s'annonçait devant nous.

\- Vous voulez parler d'un cas de perte de mémoire, où le sujet se souvient de ses relations, de son métier et de son appartenance au village, mais pas des événements ponctuels jusque là conservés dans sa mémoire, c'est bien ça ?

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert, impressionnés, et j'ajoutai :

\- Oui, Tablier Noir se souvenait qu'il était né et avait grandi dans le village. Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça...?

\- Évidemment, c'est parce qu'il y a eu des précédents. Je dirais même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un phénomène rare, il est simplement difficile de le détecter : la preuve, la victime ne s'en rend même pas compte. Vous-même, vous ne verrez rien venir, et vous allez pourtant très bientôt l'expérimenter...

\- Quoi !?

\- Comment vous savez ça !?

Nous nous étions tous les deux redressés d'un coup, soudain beaucoup moins calmes. Pourquoi nous ? Est-ce que le Patron avait quelque chose à voir avec ces amnésies ? Si oui, comment cela était-il seulement possible ? Aussi bien Violet que moi nagions dans la confusion la plus totale. Notre interlocuteur soupira avant de continuer : il avait l'air vraiment attristé.

\- Vous êtes nés peu après les frères Tablier non ? Après tout, vous étiez amis quand vous étiez enfants. Comme eux, après une durée fixe suivant votre naissance, vous allez oublier vos parents, que vous n'avez vus que très rarement. Leur rencontre n'est pour vous qu'un événement ponctuel, tout comme l'était l'attaque de zombies qui vient d'avoir lieu ou les circonstances de la mort de Marron. Violet sera le premier touché, car il est né le plus tôt.

Je sentais un mal de tête commencer à me tourmenter. Je restais abasourdi, de même que Violet, devant ses révélations tellement invraisemblables et qui pourtant trouvaient des appuis dans la réalité.

\- Mais... finis-je par balbutier, vous voulez dire que personne ici ne se souvient de ses parents ou de ce qu'il s'est passé quand ils étaient enfants ?

\- À part de vagues souvenirs qui tiennent plus de la spéculation que de la véritable mémoire, non.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas que Violet ne se souvienne plus de vous !? Pourquoi une telle chose existe ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Étonnamment, le Patron approuva de la tête avant de continuer :

\- C'est sûr, s'il n'y avait que ça, ça ne servirait à rien. Nous pouvons vivre éternellement, à quoi cela sert-il de ne perdre que quelques mois de mémoire ? Tu me demandais si je serais triste de voir Violet oublier notre lien. De même, on peut se demander pourquoi les relations familiales sont aussi distordues dans le village. C'est simple : tout comme vous oubliez vos parents, nous oublions aussi nos enfants.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors comment vous savez que Violet est votre enfant...?

\- C'est là que je me distingue des autres, si j'ose dire. Un jour, j'ai fini par réaliser ce phénomène qui touchait les villageois. J'ai donc commencé à noter les événements importants de ma vie, ce qui inclut évidemment la naissance de Violet, avant qu'une nouvelle amnésie ne me les fasse oublier.

\- Une nouvelle amnésie... ? Demanda faiblement Violet, encore plus sonné que moi.

\- Comme je le disais, le phénomène à lui seul n'a aucun intérêt. En revanche, si on sait qu'il se répète à intervalles réguliers, on peut lui trouver une utilité.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez déjà oublié la naissance de votre enfant !? Qu'il vous a fallu relire une sorte de note pour l'apprendre à nouveau...? demandais-je, incapable d'y croire. ...Non, attendez, quelle utilité !? En quoi nous faire tout perdre aurait une quelconque utilité !?

Le Patron soupira, dans une surprenante ressemblance avec son fils.

\- Je sais que Violet est mon fils. Je l'ai appris comme on apprend une phrase par cœur. Mais je n'ai plus cette affection et cette fierté débordantes qui ressortent dans les lignes que j'ai écrites après sa naissance. De même, il se peut que j'ai eu d'autres enfants , mais que je ne le sache plus parce je n'avais pas encore découvert mes pertes de mémoire. Peut-être même étais-je un des premiers habitants du village et que je fais partie de ceux qui ont échoué à transmettre son Histoire.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas la raison de ce phénomène, siffla entre ses dents Violet.

\- Nous vivons éternellement. Est-il possible de se souvenir de chacune de nos journées, de chacun des événements qui ont ponctué notre vie, sans que nous ne nous retrouvions enfermés et dévorés par nos souvenirs de plus en plus conséquents ? Nous deviendrons incapables de vivre dans ce présent monotone, se raccrochant aux quelques rares événements qui ont ponctué la vie du village. D'autant plus que, notre principale activité étant de discuter entre nous, enfermés que nous sommes au sein de la frontière, les sujets se feraient vite rares... Comment dire... Nous n'aurions rien à nous dire, parce que le peu qui est à échanger l'aura déjà été. Nous n'aurions alors plus rien à faire et nous nous perdrons dans l'ennui, dans une existence dénuée de sens où tous les souvenirs paraissent plus excitants que notre présent. Ces amnésies, c'est ce qui nous permet de conserver notre envie de vivre, confinés que nous sommes de tout danger et surtout de toute nouveauté. On peut dire que tout a été parfaitement calculé...

-...

À cet instant, nous comprîmes toutes les pensées que le Patron avait agitées pour en arriver à ces longues conclusions. Bien que les mots avaient été simples, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir intégrer l'information. C'était... C'était juste impossible. Quelque chose de trop immense pour nous. Soudain effrayé à l'idée d'accepter toutes ses révélations, la certitude de nos amnésies proches, celle de... la perte de tout ce qui nous constituait, je reculai d'un pas et, tout en secouant la tête, objecta :

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi devrait-on vous croire ? C'est juste fou...

Le Patron soupira une nouvelle fois, une expression peinée sur le visage :

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé après tout. C'est une vérité, vous ne pouvez que l'accepter, ou bien détourner la tête en attendant que l'oubli vous délivre de votre peur et de votre lâcheté. Vous voulez des preuves ? Ces amnésies justifient beaucoup de choses. Les techniques des villageois qui restent au point mort avec l'oubli des découvertes. L'incapacité de se souvenir de l'origine du village. Les générations qui restent entre elles à cause des décalages et des incohérences que créent les pertes de mémoire qui ne surviennent pas en même temps. Le flou qui ne se dissipe pas autour des joueurs. Nous sommes comme englués dans une civilisation qui reste figée, toujours remis sur la case départ à intervalle régulier.

\- Non... C'est impossible... Je ne peux pas juste tout oublier, comme ça... Ce que nous avons appris sur le Joueur, l'attaque de Marron, le Nether...

Alors que je commençais à m'enfoncer dans le désespoir, le Patron arqua un sourcil :

\- Vous n'allez pas non plus mourir, vous garderez vos amis et votre personnalité. Si vous avez quelque chose qui ne doit absolument pas être oublié, vous pouvez toujours le noter quelque part.

La mort... Si, c'était exactement ça. Je pouvais toujours écrire les faits, ils ne me ramèneront pas toutes les émotions et tous les questionnements qui m'avaient fait changer. Je les lirais mais, de la même façon que le Patron n'était le parent de Violet que de nom, je ne pourrais que voir ma vie de la même façon que l'on voit un conte lointain sans aucun rapport avec nous. J'apprendrais que Marron était mort en se faisant trancher en deux. Ma conscience statuera qu'il s'agissait d'un acte cruel. Mais je ne revivrais jamais cette déferlante d'émotions, de rage et de chagrin, qui m'avait fait m'écrouler à plusieurs reprises.

Sans aucun doute, le moi qui se trouvait actuellement dans ce café sombre allait mourir. Dans quelques jours, je serais mort. À cette pensée, tout mon corps sembla se glacer.

* * *

 _Deuxième retard depuis le début de la fic, j'ai honte j'ai honte -_-"  
Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est plus grand que d'habitude de 1k mots !_ (J'ai du le réécrire presque en entier, parce que je galérais avec le dialogue du Patron)

 _D'autant que j'ai autre chose à me faire pardonner : je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant deux semaines et demie, parce que je pars en vacance, et qu'il n'y absolument AUCUNE chance que je puisse avancer.  
Désolée. ^^"_

 _Enfin bref, c'était le chapitres des révélations ! Vous vous y attendiez à ces amnésies ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o_


	17. Petite excursion

**Chapitre 17 :** **Petite excursion**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le plafond de verre. Le bruit de ma respiration saccadée troubla le silence de la nuit. Les draps collèrent un instant à ma peau, rendue poisseuse par la transpiration. Je déglutis péniblement tandis qu'un frisson me parcourait tout entier. N'y tenant plus, je me relevai péniblement de ma couche, mon regard affolé balayant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Dans un coin, un livre ouvert sur lequel reposait une plume enduite d'une encre devenue sèche depuis déjà bien longtemps. Je portai une main à ma poitrine : mon cœur palpitait, sans qu'il ne semble vouloir se calmer. Je me recroquevillai. J'avais l'impression que mes entrailles étaient comprimées par une force qui les attirait en un seul et même point. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux pour une énième fois depuis le début de la nuit. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras, tentant de respirer plus calmement. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ma détresse ne pouvait pas s'estomper.

J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui allait m'arriver. Peur de la mort. Peur de me diriger tout droit vers le néant, vers quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes tremblements et finis par me relever. La peur ne me quittait plus depuis que j'avais laissé Violet et que la nuit s'était installée. Tous mes démons avaient refait surface d'un seul coup. Ne sachant que faire, je me dirigeai vers le livre posé à même le sol. Quelques inscriptions y figuraient, mais elles avaient toutes été rayées. Noter ce que je ne devais pas oublier... Mais comment ? J'avais l'impression que la moindre de mes phrases était inutile et totalement éloignée de la réalité. « Raconter ma vie » semblait tout simplement être une tache impossible. Il y avait tant à dire, mais en même temps rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

Un nouveau frisson me prit et je repoussai le livre du pied en serrant les dents de dépit. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je à rien faire alors que la fin approchait de plus en plus ? L'anxiété vint s'ajouter au mélange indéfinissable d'émotions qui me tourmentait. Je me sentais mal. Et pourtant je ne savais pas quoi faire pour aller mieux.

Convaincu que rester enfermé ici n'arrangerait rien à ma situation, je me décidai à quitter le logement que j'avais investi pour la nuit. Je sentis bien ma conscience me crier qu'il était fou de sortir alors que les zombies rodaient encore, mais je me moquais éperdument de ses injonctions dans mon état actuel. Plutôt que de la crainte, ce fut du soulagement que m'apporta ma sortie. L'air était frais et le vent séchait les dernières sueurs de ma panique. J'aurais dû être tétanisé à l'idée de faire une nouvelle rencontre avec un zombie. Au lieu de ça, l'écho de leurs grognements me berçait dans l'illusion que tout était comme d'habitude.

Je me promenai ainsi pendant quelques minutes, croisant parfois le regard effaré d'un villageois qui voyait depuis sa maison un fou se balader dehors en pleine nuit, le lendemain même d'un siège. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, ma conscience finit par retrouver un peu de son pouvoir de persuasion et je retournai m'abriter, en l'occurrence à l'intérieur de l'église.

Comme je pouvais l'espérer, Violet s'y trouvait. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière moi et le vent évanoui, je sentis le charme se briser et mes mains redevenir moites. Malheureusement, une simple marche nocturne ne suffirait pas à résoudre le problème... Regardant mon dernier ami droit dans les yeux, je prononçai les mots que nous nous étions jusque là interdit d'exprimer, trop effrayés de réaliser l'inacceptable :

\- Violet... J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas mourir...

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le clerc se dirigeait déjà vers moi. Avant que je ne puisse deviner ses intentions, il m'agrippa par les épaules, réveillant la douleur de ma blessure et, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, me dit d'une voix des plus posées :

\- Tu VAS mourir.

Je tressaillis et ouvris la bouche, m'apprêtant à protester, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha : les mains qui m'enserraient avaient soudain perdu de leur force. Je baissai les yeux et m'aperçus que les bras de Violet étaient agités de tremblements. Tout comme les miens. Je relevai la tête et observai l'expression de mon ami : c'était la première fois que je lisais de la peur dans ses yeux. Sentant alors toute envie de me battre contre ma peur me quitter, je me laissai mollement retomber. L'abattement me frappa et je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

\- J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir...

Violet s'agenouilla pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux et secoua la tête :

\- Encore ça ? C'est là que tu te trompes. Maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous pouvons agir. On va faire avancer ce village. On va aller découvrir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la frontière.

Alors que je m'attendais à entendre du désespoir dans sa voix, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était désormais encore plus déterminée. Je relevai brusquement la tête afin de pleinement l'observer et m'exclamai :

\- Tu veux dire que... !

Le clerc esquissa un petit sourire à mi-chemin entre l'ironie et la lassitude avant de poursuivre :

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme tous ces villageois qui laissent le temps passer sans jamais rien faire. Si l'on doit mourir, je veux faire en sorte que nos connaissances persistent. Je ne veux pas « partir » sans avoir su saisir la chance que nous offrait cette cave.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise : Violet se montrait toujours plus mature que moi. Alors que nous n'avions que quelques jours de différence d'âge... Un petit rire nerveux franchit mes lèvres. Mais peu importait : l'idée d'avoir un nouveau but avant que mon amnésie ne survienne semblait me redonner un peu d'espoir. L'échéance me paraissait soudain moins proche. Inspirant un grand coup pour me conforter dans ce semblant d'illusion, je me relevai et hochai la tête en direction de mon ami :

\- Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête avant d'avoir pu répondre à toutes mes questions.

Violet esquissa alors un sourire un peu plus heureux et se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Allons-y alors. Nous n'avons pas une seule seconde à perdre.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à une heure tout à fait indécente devant le portail qui menait au Nether. De nuit, ses spirales violettes vaguement lumineuses n'étaient que plus lugubres. J'étais bien content de ne pas avoir à les traverser une deuxième fois. Nous nous approchâmes de la paroi rocheuse et Violet se mit à chercher le bouton en explorant la roche de ses mains. J'en fis de même et nous trouvâmes rapidement l'objet de nos convoitises. L'adrénaline me submergea une nouvelle fois alors que je devinais la suite des événements : ma peur de finir écrasé ne diminuait pas avec l'habitude.

Après de multiples crissements aigus et quelques mètres de course précipitée, nous nous retrouvâmes pour la seconde fois dans cet étrange hall à la torche unique. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement en cœur en pensant que, la dernière fois que nous étions venus, Tablier Blanc était avec nous. Je secouai cependant la tête : je n'avais pas le temps d'avoir ce genre de considération. Dans un silence tendu, nous descendîmes les escaliers. On entendait même pas un grognement de zombie ou un sifflement d'araignée. Cela ne rendait la scène que plus surnaturelle. Nous traversâmes ensuite l'immense cave, passant à côté des monticules de neige, de métal, de redstone, de citrouilles et de paille, mais aussi à côté du cactus menaçant qui ne me rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs. Nous mîmes quelques minutes à retrouver la fameuse porte. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Le zombie n'y avait laissé aucune trace et lui même avait tout simplement disparu. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Tu es prêt ? me demanda Violet.

Les premiers rayons de soleils passaient à travers les carreaux de la porte. Je voyais la colline de l'autre côté quitter son obscurité pour s'habiller d'un vert clair. Lentement, je déglutis. Puis finalement, j'acquiesçai et pris ainsi la décision la plus folle de toute ma vie.

Tous les deux, nous nous approchâmes de la planche de bois et la poussâmes en même temps. Elle pivota sans aucune difficulté ni sans aucun bruit. En moins d'une seconde, la porte fut ouverte. Le geste me sembla beaucoup trop simple pour ce qu'il représentait pour nous. Après nous avoir jetés un ultime coup d'œil réciproque, nous fîmes un pas pour rejoindre l'escalier de pierre que nous gravîmes ensuite en retenant notre souffle.

Dehors. Nous étions dehors. Les arbres, l'herbe. Tous était identique à ce que nous avions à l'intérieur. Identique, mais à la fois très différent. Le paysage s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce paysage, nous le connaissions déjà. Mais là, ce n'était plus juste un simple paysage comme un vulgaire tableau. Ici, le mot « paysage » prenait une toute autre signification : c'était quelque chose que nous pouvions explorer, quelque chose que nous pouvions toucher. Quelque chose dans lequel nous pourrions avancer à l'infini.

Sortant de mes considérations philosophiques, je fis quelques pas pour apprécier le côté "3D" de notre découverte. À ma gauche, une immense forêt de chênes qui semblait vouloir s'étendre à l'infini. Devant moi, une grande clairière au centre de laquelle brillait une étendue d'eau dont le fond de sable avait été, sans le moindre remord, creusé à l'extrême. Enfin, à ma droite, la colline, la fameuse colline, ce lieu que je considérais comme sacré et dont l'herbe se faisait actuellement brouter par un mouton apathique. Comme quoi, tout est toujours relatif.

Partant de la frontière, je discernais des chemins marqués par des piétinements répétés. Sur la colline, tous les mauvaises herbes avaient été arrachées. Dans la clairière, de nombreux plants avaient été enterrés par une main humaine. Des souches restaient parfois, là où des arbres avaient été coupés. Plus loin, je discernai une grande crevasse où la roche semblait avoir été frappée à de nombreuses reprises.

En fait, ce paysage, ce n'était pas le nôtre. C'était celui du Joueur. J'avais l'impression que, peu importe où je posais mes yeux, les marques de ses actions étaient douloureusement visibles. Elles ne faisaient qu'accentuer le gouffre qu'il y avait entre les joueurs et les villageois. Entre notre espèce rendue désespérément immobile et la sienne qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter d'avancer.

Je me retournai pour contempler "mon" paysage, de l'autre côté de la frontière. Je me fis la réflexion que, pour un village, l'endroit où j'avais toujours vécu se trouvait être très ordinaire. Ce n'était justement qu'un village, avec quelques villageois. Classique. On ne s'arrêterait même pas pour l'observer. Est-ce que tous les autres villages étaient comme ça ? Remplis de personnes qui ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités, puis oubliaient, pour pouvoir mieux recommencer ? Remplis de personnes qui n'étaient pas plus avancées que nous sur nos origines et qui n'en avaient pour ainsi dire rien à faire ? Dans un élan de pessimisme, je fus convaincu de cette pensée. Autant dire que la déception était au rendez-vous. Ce fut la voix de Violet qui me sortit de mes pensées sombres. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être satisfait, mais dans une autre mesure : sa voix débordait de rage :

\- Quoi... ? Hors de question que je finisse comme ça !

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi et continua sur un ton féroce :

\- On va l'écrire ce livre. Mais on va surtout faire en sorte de nous convaincre de retourner explorer l'extérieur. Je refuse de finir comme tous ces... ces figurants !

Faisant le choix d'ignorer le fait qu'il venait d'insulter la moitié de mes amis, je protestai :

\- Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si un livre nous avait déjà provoqué une telle révélation au point de nous faire changer de style de vie !

Le clerc se tût quelques secondes, l'air de réfléchir, mais finit par secouer la tête :

\- C'est toi le libraire ici non ? Je veux bien t'aider, mais c'est toi qui devrais avoir le plus d'idées.

\- Quoi... ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me laissait la plus grande partie du travail. Mais Violet ne me laissa pas rétorquer et se retourna rapidement pour rejoindre les escaliers :

\- Allez, rentrons, il faut qu'on commence à écrire. J'en ai assez vu comme ça. J'ai presque hâte de perdre la mémoire avec tout ça, histoire de me mettre rapidement au travail.

Abasourdi, je le regardai s'éloigner sans un mot. Pour lui, rien ne semblait plus important que sa quête de connaissance. Ce qui incluait aussi ses souvenirs et ses amis, réalisai-je. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas oublier ce qui était arrivé à Marron, ni tout le reste. Dans l'idéal, je ne voulais pas perdre la mémoire. Mais il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de conserver ce qui me constituait en faisant avec.

Incapable de trouver les mots pour convaincre mon ami, je ne pus que le suivre dans un lourd silence alors que nous retournions nous enfermer au sein de ce village si douloureusement banal.

* * *

 _Je suis de retour ! Franchement, si vous écrivez, je vous déconseille de prendre une pause aussi longue. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire.  
Bon, c'est peut-être aussi parce que la fin approche. Elle approche sérieusement. Enfin vous verrez bien !_

 _Dans ce chapitre, notre villageois découvre l'extérieur... Mais pas trop quand même, parce que mine de rien, il risque de perdre la mémoire de façon imminente.  
Et puis, avouons-le, il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant dehors. _À _part le village voisin qui n'est pas si voisin tant il est loin._

 _Bref, Bonne lecture ! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨_


	18. Sans surprise, nouveau départ

**Chapitre 18 :** **Sans surprise, nouveau départ**

Les jours suivants, une routine matinale s'installa. Matin après matin, cela se passait comme ça :

Se lever → Jeter un coup d'œil au livre qui avançait lentement mais sûrement (enfin je l'espérais) → Quitter le logement du jour → Se diriger vers l'église → Trouver Violet → Discussion :

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Tu te souviens de la cave ?

\- Oui. Ça avance ton livre ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

→ Fin de la discussion. → Début de la journée.

Simple, mais efficace. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à fournir davantage d'efforts. Il faut dire que je rencontrais pas mal de problèmes à propos de mon livre. Si j'en avais lu plein, écrire se révélait être d'un autre niveau de difficulté. Surtout que ma première expérience ne portait pas vraiment sur le sujet le plus simple qui soit. Après réflexion, je m'étais décidé à écrire un résumé de ma vie : meilleure moyen de me rappeler ce que je ne voulais pas oublier et, encore plus, de montrer quel chemin m'avait mené à m'intéresser au Joueur et à l'extérieur. Peut-être même que, si j'arrivais à me débrouiller avec la rédaction, relire ces lignes une fois devenu amnésique me ferait ressentir un semblant des émotions que j'allais bientôt perdre. Un peu comme un bon roman. C'était presque comique de m'imaginer dans le rôle du personnage principal alors que je n'arrêtais pas de réaliser, encore et encore, à quel point la vie des villageois pouvait se révéler vide.

Enfin, tout ça était bien beau, mais ça ne marcherait que si j'arrivais à l'écrire, ce livre. Et bien, de surcroît. Autant dire que c'était mal parti. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être dans le bon état d'esprit pour procéder correctement. En cet instant, alors que je réalisais les dernières actions de mon existence, on s'attendrait à ce que l'air soit empli d'une tension grave et à ce que l'accomplissement de ma tâche découle tout droit d'une révélation divine. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais souvent à arpenter dans tous les sens la pièce où je me trouvais, passant ma plume d'une main à l'autre en me mettant de l'encre plein les doigts, sans pour autant écrire plus de deux ou trois lignes. L'inspiration divine ne se faisait pas encore sentir. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le fait que je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement depuis que je savais que j'allais "mourir" ? Le schéma de cette nuit où l'angoisse m'avait réveillé semblait vouloir se répéter à l'infini, sans aucune pitié pour mes cernes qui ne faisaient que s'approfondir.

Violet, lui, rencontrait moins de problèmes dans sa rédaction. Il faut dire que ses exigences étaient beaucoup plus basses : tant que son lui du futur irait enquêter sur le Joueur et l'extérieur, sa mission serait accomplie et il serait content. Nos objectifs étaient tellement éloignés que j'avais décidé que nous devions écrire chacun notre propre livre. Si le clerc était dans un premier temps venu me demander comment je m'y prenais, pour s'inspirer, il avait bien vite cessé quand il s'était rendu compte que ma progression était bien plus laborieuse que la sienne. Je commençais à craindre de ne pas y arriver à temps... Malheureusement, l'univers n'avait semble-t-il aucune pitié pour mes déboires et les routines s'enchaînaient à un rythme qui devenait effrayant : bonjour, bonjour, bonjour...

Hum ? Matin comme les autres : se lever, calmer sa respirations saccadée, déplorer la stagnation de son livre, sortir. Violet ? Il discutait avec Tablier Blanc. Plutôt rare, depuis que ce dernier avait perdu la mémoire. Je les rejoignis au pas de course : une petite discussion, aussi banale soit-elle, ne me ferait pas de mal. Sauf qu'elle ne fut pas si banale que ça, cette discussion. Mes deux amis m'aperçurent et ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi, leur visage trahissant leur excitation. Tablier Blanc m'interpella, sans attendre que j'arrive à leur niveau :

\- Viens voir ! Violet a trouvé un livre bizarre ce matin !

Aussitôt, un mauvais pressentiment me prit. On ne se demande pas vraiment pourquoi, la raison semble être assez évidente. D'un coup, ma course se fit moins rapide. Violet me tendit un livre à la couverture de cuir, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Un instant, le souvenir de ce même geste, au milieu de la salle aux bibliothèques, me traversa. Je secouai la tête : ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser, la situation n'avait plus, pour ainsi dire, aucun rapport.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans l'église. Comme je ne me souvenais pas de l'y avoir mis là, j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil et je ne pouvais pas être plus surpris : il décrit exactement ce que doit faire la personne qui le lit. J'ai rarement vu plus étrange !

Encore indécis sur ce que je devais conclure de la situation, j'articulai finalement, après un petit silence, la phrase qui me permettrait d'acquérir une certitude, aussi douloureuse soit-elle :

\- Tu sais qui l'a écrit... ?

\- Non, mais en tout cas l'auteur avait du talent. J'aime beaucoup son style d'écriture. Mais plus important, tu crois que je devrais accorder une quelconque crédibilité à ce qu'il y est écrit ?

Les paroles que le clerc avait prononcées alors qu'il découvrait l'extérieur me revinrent en mémoire : On va surtout faire en sorte de nous convaincre de retourner explorer l'extérieur. Je refuse de finir comme tous ces... ces figurants !

\- Je... Oui, tu devrais... lâchais-je alors en hochant faiblement la tête.

Violet ne commenta pas, comme si ma réponse était évidente et poursuivit, son intérêt à nouveau pleinement porté sur son dernier jouet en date :

\- Ça parle aussi de Marron, mais la partie le concernant ne semble pas être achevée... Tu crois que l'auteur est l'un de nos proches pour le connaître ?

Je déglutis péniblement : je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la conversation... Tablier Blanc vint justement retourner le couteau dans la plaie, en toute innocence :

\- Si le livre n'est pas fini comme ça, quelque chose à dû empêcher l'auteur de le continuer. Vous croyez qu'il est... mort ? Pourtant, l'attaque de zombies n'a pas fait de victime...

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien... Violet lui, fronça les sourcils et claqua la langue comme lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose :

\- L'attaque de zombies ?

\- ...Quand même Violet ! Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire des blagues sur quelque chose comme ça ! Il a pratiquement eu son bras arraché dans l'affaire ! s'exclama Tablier Blanc en me désignant.

Je frissonnai à ce souvenir tandis que Violet croisait les bras :

\- Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles, et je dois t'avouer que ça ne me plaît pas vraiment...

Ce fut au tour de Tablier Blanc de perdre de sa contenance :

\- Quoi... ?

Devant mes propres yeux, le fameux fossé qui séparait chaque génération était en train de se creuser, sans retour en arrière possible, comme nous l'avait dit le Patron. Mais ça, Violet ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Mes deux amis continuaient de se regarder avec un regard empli d'incompréhension, si ce n'était d'une pointe d'agressivité. Alors que chacun ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, je m'exclamai, presque en criant :

\- Allez, calmez-vous ! C'est... Vous êtes sans doute juste un peu fatigués...

Les deux se tournèrent vers moi, l'air peu convaincu, mais suffisamment surpris pour ne rien ajouter. Nous n'étions pas nés en même temps. Un décalage sensible de plusieurs jours nous séparait. Nous n'étions pas issus d'une vague de repeuplement comme il en survenait après un siège de zombies meurtrier. Il serait facile pour nous de finir seuls. Encore une fois, je me dis que mon livre devait arrêter ça. J'avais l'impression que la liste de ses missions ne cesserait jamais de s'allonger...

N'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à discuter, je laissai mes deux amis là, toujours muets d'étonnement, et rentrai dans le logement où j'avais laissé mon ouvrage. Il fallait que je me force à écrire... Je devais être méthodique, mais en même temps sensible...

J'avais peur. Encore. Je commençais à bien le connaître, ce sentiment. Cette fois-ci, c'était la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il fallait que je me change les idées... Abandonnant ma petite pièce où je me sentais enfermé, je sortis avec mon livre sous le bras. Je m'installai sur une pelouse du centre-ville, devant la barre de HLM qui m'avait vu grandir. Je contemplais ce paysage banal dont je ne savais plus s'il fallait que je l'apprécie où que je le déteste. Peut-être était-ce ça, le bon cadre pour mon inspiration divine ? Enfin, elle ne marchait pas super bien non plus : les mots ne me venaient pas avec la fluidité que j'espérais...

Plusieurs de mes amis et de mes connaissances passèrent me demander ce que je faisais. Je leur répondais juste que c'était pour le travail. Même à Violet, qui ne se doutait plus de rien.

Je me forçais. Souvent, j'avais l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi. Mais, au bout d'un moment, j'eus l'impression d'avoir terminé. Il fallait bien que j'y arrive un jour, quand même. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'à attendre, semblait-il...

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et papillonnèrent devant la soudaine lumière qui les atteignait. Depuis quand étais-je perdu dans mes pensées pour être aussi dérouté ? J'étais allongé sur un lit, la bande de verre dans le toit de la maison me laissant voir le ciel. Ces bâtiments étaient vraiment les meilleurs... Encore une nuit calme, comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait troubler ce village, aussi bien depuis le temps lointain où j'y étais né que pour les innombrables années où j'y vivrais encore.

Mais assez traîné : j'avais hâte de rejoindre tous mes amis. Je me redressai précipitamment, mais un bruit m'arrêta : quelque chose était tombé au sol. Je baissai les yeux et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un livre : sans doute pour mon travail. Je le ramassai, désolé du mauvais traitement que je lui avais fait subir.

Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir manipulé. Poussé par la curiosité, je l'ouvris, le cœur battant pour une raison qui m'échappait. À l'intérieur, j'y découvris une histoire parmi les plus étranges que j'avais jamais lues :

 _« Je suis né lors d'une nuit pluvieuse, dans un petit appartement au premier étage d'une barre de HLM. On entendait les grognements des zombies au loin, mais la torche qui flamboyait sur l'un des murs éloignait ma peur. J'attendis patiemment que la pluie cesse, que le soleil se lève et que les hommes en vert disparaissent... »_

* * *

 _Là, je crois bien que c'est la fin... (Chapitre beaucoup plus court que ce que je pensais...) L'histoire vous a plu ? J'espère. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée trop lente ?  
En tout cas, je suis heureuse que vous ayez fait le choix de la lire jusqu'au bout et je vous en remercie !  
Bien sûr, vous pouvez continuer de me laisser des reviews, ça me fera toujours plaisir et me servira sans doute pour mes prochaines histoires.  
J'en ai déjà pas mal en tête ! J'aimerais bien m'essayer aux OS si j'ai le temps...  
_

 _Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une suite si jamais les idées me viennent... Il reste à notre villageois (qui soit-dis en passant n'a toujours pas de nom) tout le monde extérieur à découvrir !_

 _C'est là que se concluent les aventures de notre très cher libraire pas si ordinaire ! J'espère que maintenant, vous traiterez vos propres villageois avec un peu plus d'attention !^^_

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_** （〜^∇^)〜

(Oh, d'ailleurs, plus jamais je n'adopterais un rythme de sortie d'un chapitre tous les deux jours. J'avais l'impression de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à mon histoire XD)


End file.
